Seconde chance
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Le jour où sa fille fait sa première rentrée scolaire, Caleb n'est pas prêt. Comme tous les pères célibataires, il voudrait qu'elle reste son petit bébé... Mais si cette rentrée était pour lui l'occasion de guérir de son passé ? Et si pour ça, il n'avait besoin que d'une personne ? Celle qu'il a tant fait souffrir pourra-t-elle lui pardonner ? Caleb-Maggie


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. Comme annoncé sur facebook la session défi a repris et voilà donc le premier défi lancé par **Jeni Kat** (Sa version est la suivante : "Retomber amoureux" sur l'univers **The Vampire Diaries** ). J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Simone Elkeles. L'histoire de Caleb ressemble étrangement à celle de Jase dans ( Jeu d'innocence de Jennifer L Armentrout) mais j'ai adapté afin qu'on ne m'accuse pas de plagiat. Enfin pour le reste normalement c'est à moi. Sauf les mots qui sont à tout le monde (enfin vous connaissez mon avis sur le sujet) Oh et l'idée est de **Jeni Kat** qu'on applaudit bien fort pour nous avoir imposé des enfants ! :'( Chère jumelle je t'aime mais là tout de suite… Je te maudis de tout mon cœur :)

 **Seconde chance**

Quand son réveil sonna, il sortit un bras de sous sa couette et éteignit la machine d'un geste en grognant. Il n'était pas prêt pour ce moment. Il voulait que Callie soit encore son bébé quelques mois. « Quelques années plus tôt, se dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. » Malgré que sa chambre soit encore noire, il n'était que six heures du matin, il savait qu'il était seul. Quittant son lit, il rejoignit sa salle de bain presque au radar et prit une douche avant de se regarder dans le miroir sans complexe. Son séjour d'un an et demi à l'EP lui avait appris à ne plus être mal à l'aise nu, entre autre chose. Il avait gardé sa carrure de dur qu'il entretenait à la salle de sport. Ses muscles étaient largement dessinés et il fait tatouer le prénom de sa fille sur le biceps gauche. Secouant la tête, il se sécha et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille pour rejoindre sa chambre où il enfila un boxer et un pantalon de jogging avec un tee-shirt large. Il connaissait assez sa fille pour savoir qu'il fallait qu'il s'habille au dernier moment pour éviter d'arriver à son entreprise avec une tâche. « Et puis c'est la rentrée des classe aujourd'hui, se dit-il, j'aime autant faire bonne impression auprès de toutes les mamans qui seront présentes. » Rejoignant la cuisine, il prit son petit-déjeuner dans le calme de la maison et lut le journal pour se tenir informer de l'activité mondiale. Il eut un léger sourire en songeant à celui qu'il était lorsqu'il avait quitté l'Etablissement Pénitencier. C'était un jeune homme en colère d'avoir passé un an et demi en prison, même si l'EP, comme l'appelaient les résidents, où il se trouvait n'était rien en comparaison de la prison pour adulte, il n'y avait été que pour une chose. Une chose qu'il ne dirait jamais à personne. Même si cette décision avait détruit sa vie et sa famille. C'était fait et il ne pourrait rien changer.

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, après dix-huit mois d'absence forcée, il avait découvert que sa sœur jumelle Leah s'était transformée en gothique et ne sortait de sa chambre que pour aller au lycée où il avait lui-même dû faire sa terminale. Sa mère avait tenté de faire de lui un fils parfait. Elle avait raconté partout qu'il était devenu croyant, lui qui ne croyait en rien, qu'il priait chaque jour et avait transformé sa garde-robe de jeune rebelle pour celle d'un garçon parfait. Exit les jeans larges et déchirés ainsi que ses tee-shirt à messages ambigües. Ils avaient remplacés par des chemises droites et des pantalons à pince. Même si elle ne s'était pas trompée, il avait prié chaque jour à l'EP de sortir plus tôt sans résultat ce qui lui avait confirmé que Dieu n'existait pas. Pourtant il avait joué le jeu de sa mère et avait tenté de ressembler au fils qu'elle voulait qu'il soit. Il s'était simplement acheté des vêtements à sa taille tout en jurant, auprès de ses amis de lycée qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait conscience que son arrestation avait bouleversé sa mère et qu'elle cherchait, comme toujours, un moyen de faire paraître la famille Becker sous son meilleur jour. Il s'était même laissé emmener chaque dimanche à l'église et avait semblant de prier, il avait travaillé bénévolement pour plusieurs familles de Paradise afin de montrer qu'il voulait se racheter une conduite. L'été qui avait suivi son obtention de ses examens, il l'avait même passé avec un groupe qui avait sillonné l'Illinois pour parler aux jeunes des dangers de l'alcool au volant. Qu'en savait-il cependant puisqu'il n'avait jamais conduit en état d'ivresse mais il avait fait une promesse et avait joué son rôle à la perfection. Il avait parlé cet été-là de Maggie Amstrong, sans donner son nom de famille, de l'accident des conséquences sur sa vie, puis à la fin de l'été il avait pris la meilleure décision de sa vie. Il avait quitté Paradise pour entrer à la faculté de New York afin de passer son diplôme de droit.

« - Papa je suis debout, cria une voix à l'étage le faisant revenir au présent.

Secouant la tête, Caleb lâcha son journal et monta voir sa fille. Assise au milieu du lit, elle semblait l'attendre. Il sourit et lui proposa de venir prendre son petit-déjeuner tout en se demandant comment il allait supporter de savoir son bébé à la grande école. Jusqu'à présent, ce n'était que le jardin d'enfant mais à partir d'aujourd'hui elle allait apprendre à devenir grande et Caleb n'était pas prêt pour ça. Le serait-il un jour ? Il l'ignorait mais il savait que bientôt, il devrait reprendre contact avec sa famille ou au moins inviter Leah chez lui de temps à autre afin que Callie ait une femme pour parler des problèmes dont il était certain de ne pas soupçonner l'existence. « Seulement elle risque d'avoir peur en voyant le cadavre qu'est sa tante, se dit-il. » Pourtant il ne voyait personne d'autres pour l'aider. Sa mère risque de faire peur à sa fille avec ses idées rétrogrades et lorsqu'il avait quitté Paradise, il avait rompu le contact avec tous ses amis de là-bas. Brian, son meilleur ami depuis le jardin d'enfant, lui avait pris son amour de jeunesse. Kendra, une jeune femme aussi belle que sexy. Il était tombé amoureux de son sex-appeal lorsqu'ils avaient seize ans mais à sa sortie de l'EP, la jeune femme n'était plus la même. Elle était devenue un cliché. Une cheerleader qui surveillait tout ce qu'elle mangeait, qui s'habillait de plus en plus court, qui allumait tous les mecs qu'elle croisait et son désir pour elle s'était vite étiolé. Pourtant lorsqu'elle était venue le voir chez lui, un rare soir où ses parents l'avaient laissé seul, il l'avait laissé l'allumer et avait même couché avec elle… Seulement il avait découvert après qu'elle couchait également avec son meilleur ami et avait cessé de la regarder allant jusqu'à l'ignorer. Il n'en voulait pas à Kendra, il ne lui avait pas demande de l'attendre quand il était allé en prison mais son meilleur ami Brian savait combien il était amoureux d'elle. Il s'était senti trahi par lui et sa bande d'amis tous au courant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Drew avait tenté de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas à eux de lui dire mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Pas plus que Brian quand celui-ci lui avait dit qu'ils étaient ensemble bien avant qu'il aille en prison. Le temps qu'elle mange ses deux gâteaux, sa compote et qu'elle boive son lait, il repensa à sa dernière conversation avec Kendra.

 _Flash-back_

 _« - Comment ça tu pars Caleb, demanda-t-elle avec hauteur._

 _« - Je quitte Paradise Ken' et tu oublies ma présence. C'est assez simple pour toi ou je dois encore simplifier, dit-il agacé par les grands airs qu'elle prenait._

 _« - Quand comptes-tu revenir ?_

 _« - Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais mais je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !_

 _« - Tu oublies une chose Becker, c'est que je connais la vérité à propos de l'accident !_

 _Il se retint de soupirer. Ça faisait déjà presqu'un an qu'elle le tenait avec ça. Il s'était plié à toutes ses exigences, il avait accepté de continuer à coucher avec elle alors qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, il avait même dû se battre avec Brian pour elle comme elle le lui avait demandé. Elle avait cru l'humilier en faisant de lui sons petit toutou mais il avait vécu bien pire à l'EP et se moquait de ce que pensaient ses anciens camarades de cours._

 _« - Tu crois peut-être tout savoir mais tu en ignores davantage ! Raconte ce que tu veux à qui veut l'entendre ! Joue donc la pauvre petite chérie perdue sans son chien mais il est hors de question que je reste près de toi à remuer la queue sur demande ! Ce temps-là est révolu Kendra et il serait temps que tu t'en aperçoives._

 _« - Très bien, j'irais voir la police dès demain, le menaça-t-elle._

 _« - Vas-y si tu veux. Raconte ta version, je donnerais la mienne et nous verrons qui sera cru ! La fille du maire qui couche à la demande où l'ex tolard qui a purgé sa peine et qui a toujours dit qu'il était coupable !_

 _« - Ma réputation est meilleure que la tienne ! Je suis la fille du maire de la ville !_

 _« - N'oublie pas petite chérie que pendant que tu te tapais la moitié des terminales, moi je faisais du bénévolat et j'allais à l'église où je ne t'ai jamais vu. Bon nombre de citoyens de Paradise peuvent témoigner que j'étais coupable. Que j'ai fait de la prison et que j'ai changé durant celle-ci. Je ne m'habille plus en rebelle, j'aide tout le monde, je me suis racheté une conduite tout en répondant honnêtement à toutes leurs questions notamment celle de pourquoi j'ai quitté les lieux de l'accident laissant la jeune Maggie seule !_

 _Sur ces mots, Caleb lui jeta un regard chargé de mépris et se tourna pour monter dans sa voiture. Seulement avant qu'il ne puisse fermer la porte elle lui répondit._

 _« - Tu me regretteras Caleb !_

 _« - Non Kendra. Tu quittes désormais ma vie et pour toujours. Toi et tes drames à la Taylor Swift c'est terminé pour moi !_

 _Sur ces mots, il ferma la portière et quitta Paradise se promettant de ne pas revenir tout de suite. Quand il vit le panneau lui indiquant qu'il avait quitté la ville, il sourit sereinement et inspira une grande bouffe d'air. Il était enfin libre. Il n'avait plus besoin de jouer l'enfant modèle, le faire-valoir de son ex-copine, ou le jeune homme parfait et repentant. La seule chose qu'il regrettait c'était de n'avoir jamais dit à Maggie combien il était désolé de lui avoir fait tant de mal._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Observant sa fille, il nota qu'elle avait mangé la moitié de ses gâteaux le reste étant étalé sur la table de bois, le fond de lait dans son bol était renversé et elle terminait tranquillement sa compote. Sans un mot, il la laissa faire tout en nettoyant son chantier puis quand ce fut bon monta à l'étage. Il lui lava les dents, la débarbouilla puis alla l'habiller de la tenue qu'il avait prévu pour le grand jour. Une petite jupe en jeans droite, des collants rose qu'elle adorait, un tee-shirt et un léger pull rose. Il lui attacha les cheveux avec une tresse, remerciant Google de lui avoir montré comment en faire, puis la laissa jouer alors qu'il allait s'habiller. Il était sept heures quarante et il sourit en songeant qu'ils avaient largement le temps. Il troqua son jogging et son tee-shirt contre un pantalon de ville noir et une chemise. Il glissa sa cravate dans la poche de sa veste et descendit en appelant sa fille. Il lui mit ses chaussures à l'effigie d'une poupée mondialement connue, se chaussa puis ils rejoignirent le garage où elle s'installa sur son rehausseur. Il l'attacha puis lui tendit ses deux poupées de plastique pour qu'elle joue pendant qu'il conduisait. Il monta à son tour déposant sa mallette et le cartable de sa fille sur le siège passager, s'attacha puis quitta leur maison pour rejoindre la _Blue School_.

Quand il entra dans la cour, il nota qu'il y avait plus de mamans que de papas et prit la main de sa fille pour pas la perdre.

« - Première rentrée, lui demanda une maman qui devait avoir dix ans de plus que lui.

« - C'est si flagrant ?

« - Oui, sourit-elle. Laissez votre fille jouer, elle ne peut pas sortir de l'école, je vous assure. Je m'appelle Pamela Stewart.

« - Caleb Becker.

« - Je peux vous demander où est madame Becker ?

« - Aux dernières nouvelles à Hollywood pour faire carrière, dit-il simplement avant de s'accroupir pour regarder sa fille. Tu veux aller jouer Callie ?

La petite secoua la tête et s'accrocha à sa jambe avec toute sa force. Il sourit et se redressa sous l'œil attendrie de plusieurs mamans. Il se sentit rougir légèrement et se tourna vers Pamela pour savoir comment tout se déroulait.

« - Les enfants vont être appelés par classe. Du First au firth grade. Ce sont les professeurs qui appellent leurs élèves si jamais elle se trompe sur la prononciation n'hésitez pas à leur signaler.

« - Je vous remercie.

Au même moment la sonnerie se fit entendre et il nota que plusieurs parents rappelaient leurs enfants. Pour sa part Callie s'accrocha davantage à lui et il la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

« - Qu'as-tu Princesse ?

« - J'ai peur papa.

« - Pourquoi ? Tu vas te faire plein de nouveaux copains et tu vas apprendre beaucoup de choses.

« - Mais si personne m'aime ?

« - Pourquoi on ne t'aimerait pas ? T'es la plus jolie des petites filles, dit-il doucement. Et tu sais que papa t'aime très fort ?

« - Oui.

« - Alors tu vois tu as déjà quelqu'un qui t'aime.

La petite fit une petite moue qui lui pinça le cœur puis il la reposa au sol alors qu'une classe était appelée. Pamela lui conseilla de s'avancer puisque c'était celle de sa fille et il la remercia avant de rejoindre le premier rang des parents. Effectivement quelques secondes plus tard, une femme entre deux âges et habillée d'un tailleur jupe chocolat appela sa fille.

« - Allez Callie, dit-il en la poussant doucement vers sa maîtresse.

« - Venez nous rejoindre mademoiselle Becker, dit-elle gentiment.

La petite se tourna vers son père qui hocha la tête et elle obéit rejoignant doucement les autres élèves qui comme elle, fixaient leurs parents inquiets. Caleb se redressa et nota qu'il avait encore son cartable dans les mains. Gêné, il s'approcha de sa fille et le lui rendit alors qu'une porte claquait dans son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme traversa l'assemblée.

« - Bonjour, veuillez m'excuser pour le retard, il y avait un bouchon au bout de la rue, dit-elle les joues rouges.

« - Aucun problème. Êtes-vous la maman de Manon Logan ?

« - En effet.

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna vers la petite fille derrière elle qui regardait partout en souriant. La maîtresse l'appela et elle rejoignit les autres élèves en sautillant. Cette arrivée tardive avait permit à Caleb d'embrasser le front de sa fille et de lui rappeler d'écouter sa maîtresse et d'être gentille avec ses camarades avant de rejoindre les autres parents. Comme beaucoup il attendit que la classe soit montée à l'étage pour quitter l'assemblée laissant la place aux autres. Rejoignant sa voiture, il sortit sa cravate de sa poche et commença à la mettre terminant de la nouer devant le volant. La maman retardataire s'était garée devant lui et il ne pouvait bouger puisqu'elle s'était collée à sa voiture. Il attendit donc patiemment en essayant de ne pas penser à la beauté de la jeune femme. Il était certain qu'elle devait être dans ses âges et ses cheveux châtains étaient ramenés en un délicat chignon qui dégageait son visage et mettait en valeur ses yeux noisette. Il n'avait pas pu en voir davantage puisqu'il s'était concentré sur sa fille mais il était certain qu'elle faisait partie de ses jeunes femmes qui paraissaient banales jusqu'au moment où on apprenait à les connaître. La vieille Cadillac partit enfin et il mit le moteur de son 4X4 Mercedes en route pour rejoindre son entreprise. Crée il y a seulement un an, il n'avait que cinq employés. Un architecte et quatre ouvriers avec qui il travaillait généralement sur le terrain. Quand il arriva, il rejoignit son bureau, son café à la main, et commença par regarder les commandes des clients. Etant peu d'employés, il avait craint de ne pas pouvoir toutes les honorer mais il devait avoir une solide réputation puisque certains clients acceptaient d'attendre plusieurs semaines qu'il soit libre plutôt que d'aller voir la concurrence. Bien sûr ils ne faisaient pas de maison, la plupart du temps c'était des meubles ou des éléments de jardins. Pourtant il ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur ses mails, il pensait encore au regard inquiet de sa fille quand elle avait rejoint ses camarades.

…

Quand Maggie arriva devant l'école elle grimaça. Elles étaient en retard. « Pourvu que l'appel n'ait pas encore commencé, pria-t-elle. » Malheureusement quand elle entra, ce fut pour noter que ça avait commencé et elle s'excusa d'arriver en retard avant de hocher la tête quand la maîtresse lui demanda si sa fille était Manon Logan. Elle embrassa la petite qui rejoignit le petit groupe d'enfant, le cœur léger. A ce moment-là, Maggie nota un papa qu'elle trouva trop habillé pour la rentrée. Costume noir et chemise blanche, une cravate dépassant de sa poche. Elle se sentit idiote dans son jeans et son pull à col bateau puis se reprit. Sa tenue était parfaite pour le travail qu'elle exerçait aussi elle haussa les épaules et tandis que l'appel reprenait observa les enfants. Sa fille s'était placée à côté d'une petite fille aux yeux bleus qui lui semblaient légèrement familier pourtant elle ne put se souvenir à qui ils appartenaient. Secouant doucement la tête, elle laissa son regard errer sur le papa en costume, comme elle décida de l'appeler. Les cheveux noirs, le regard bleu inquiet, il n'était visiblement pas prêt à laisser sa fille entrer dans la grande école. Plutôt musclé, il était grand, plus qu'elle en tout cas. Lui aussi lui semblait légèrement familier mais une nouvelle fois, elle n'aurait su dire où elle l'avait croisé. « Probablement dans un magasin, songea-t-elle en revenant sur sa fille. » Celle-ci était en train de parler avec la petite fille inquiète et elle sourit en comprenant que Manon s'était fait une amie.

Quand la classe fut montée, elle quitta l'école et monta dans la vieille Cadillac que Lou lui avait donné pour rejoindre la maison de retraite où elle travaillait. Plus jeune, elle avait joué au tennis mais suite à l'accident, elle avait du renoncer à son rêve et à voir son père s'intéresser à nouveau à elle. Il n'en avait plus que pour sa nouvelle famille et elle avait vu trouver une autre voie pour elle. C'était grâce à Lou qu'elle avait trouvé ce pour quoi elle était faite. En effet, alors qu'elle était au Café de Tante Mae, madame Reynolds, la mère de Lou, lui avait proposé de travailler pour elle. D'être sa demoiselle de compagnie. Au début, elle avait cru qu'il lui suffirait de l'écouter parler en s'assurant qu'elle se nourrissait correctement mais sa patronne avait d'autres projets en tête. Elle l'avait obligée à se servir de sa jambe blessée, lui faisant monter et descendre des marches, se baisser souvent, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Bien sûr elle boiterait toute sa vie, elle en avait conscience mais elle n'avait que rarement mal à sa jambe. Uniquement lorsque le temps devenait plus froid. A présent, elle se plaisait à dire que sa jambe avait vieilli plus vite qu'elle puisqu'elle avait des rhumatismes. Elle se gara dès son arrivée et monta mettre sa blouse avant de rejoindre le bureau de l'équipe. Ce métier n'était pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginée mais elle avait un travail stable qu'une machine ne pourrait jamais faire pour elle. Elle rejoignit madame Franklin, une sexagénaire d'origine africaine qui lui apprenait volontiers à broder. Elle passa quelques minutes avec elle, apprenant un nouveau point et lui promis de s'entraîner de lui montrer le résultat dans la semaine puis passa à monsieur Whittaker qui lui parla longuement de sa femme qui était son roc tandis qu'elle l'accompagnait dans sa balade quotidienne aux jardins.

Maggie aimait la vie qu'elle menait. Bien sûr, elle sortait peu puisqu'elle passait ses journées à aller à droite à gauche avec ses multiples grands-parents comme elle appelait les résidants de la maison de retraite, mais elle s'en moquait. Ainsi elle passait les soirées avec sa fille lui parlant parfois de Sean son papa qui avait disparu. Aujourd'hui encore ne fit pas exception, elle s'occupa de tout le monde, faisant de son maximum pour chaque résidant puis quitta son travail pour rejoindre l'école de sa fille. Elle avait hâte de l'entendre lui raconter sa folle journée. Manon ne manquant jamais d'enthousiasme pour tout ce qu'elle faisait. Montant dans la vieille Cadillac qu'elle devrait bientôt faire réviser, elle roula jusqu'à la _Blue School_ et se gara devant un 4X4 Mercedes noir qu'elle trouvait magnifique. Un siège à l'arrière lui fit comprendre que c'était un parent responsable et elle songea qu'elle devrait s'acheter un véhicule plus sécuritaire pour sa fille. Secouant la tête, elle n'en avait pas les moyens pour le moment, elle rejoignit les autres parents qui attendaient, pour certains anxieusement, la fin des cours. « Au moins je n'arrive pas en retard, se dit-elle. » La sonnerie retentit et elle fixa la porte pressée de revoir sa fille. Enfin celle-ci s'ouvrit libérant plusieurs enfants de touts âges confondus. Parmi eux, elle croisa le regard vert de Manon et l'appela avant de sourciller en la voyant tenir fermement la main d'une petite fille. Habillée d'une petite jupe en jeans et de collants roses, elle semblait inquiète, et Maggie se demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Maman, cria Manon en courant vers sa mère traînant son amie vers elle. Je te présente Callie ma copine. Elle a peur que son papa il soit pas là mais je lui ai dit qu'il serait là.

« - Bonjour Callie, sourit-elle doucement. Veux-tu que je t'aide à trouver ton papa ?

La petite secoua la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas avant de regarder derrière elle en souriant grandement. Maggie nota que son visage s'éclaira aussitôt et se tourna à son tour pour voir qui était le fameux papa certaine que c'était la seule raison du sourire de la petite fille. « A moins que ce soit sa maman qui arrive, songea-t-elle. » L'homme, qui lui avait semblé vaguement familier, les rejoignit et sourit en croisant le regard de sa fille. Il l'appela en s'accroupissant et la petite se jeta dans ses bras s'accrochant aussi fermement qu'elle le put à son cou. Il se releva lestement en la portant et lui demanda si elle avait passé une bonne journée.

« - Elle a pleuré tout ce matin, répondit Manon à sa place. Mais tu vois, dit-elle à Callie, ton papa il est là ! Maman tu sais quoi ? La maîcresse elle a dit que on allait apprendre à écrire pour de vrai comme toi.

« - Alors bientôt tu écriras les courses à ma place ?

« - Oui et puis après ben on va apprendre à compter comme toi aussi. Mais Callie elle sait déjà. Elle a compté jusque cinquante à la récréation.

« - C'est vrai Princesse, demanda l'homme surpris.

« - Oui… Papa je veux pas y retourner demain. Je veux aller au travail avec toi !

« - On en a parlé Callie. Tu dois aller à l'école pour apprendre à lire, à écrire et à compter. Tu te souviens ?

« - Mais moi je sais déjà écrire et compter. Je peux juste apprendre à lire demain et puis après je viens au travail avec toi. D'accord, demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« - On verra. Alors tu t'es fait des amies ?

« - Juste Manon parce qu'elle assise à côté de moi, dit-elle doucement en montrant la petite.

« - Enchanté Manon, je m'appelle Caleb.

« - Et moi Manon, dit-elle en souriant. Et ma maman elle s'appelle maman !

« - En fait c'est Mag', dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« - Enchanté Mag'. Bon Princesse si on allait manger une glace au parc ?

La petite hocha la tête en souriant et Caleb leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée avant de repartir sa fille dans ses bras. Maggie le fixa en songeant à Caleb son voisin, le jumeau de sa meilleure amie mais également son premier amour. « ça ne peut pas être lui, songea-t-elle en gagnant sa voiture. Ce Caleb a l'air d'être un gentil papa, pas un chauffard capable de renverser la meilleure amie de sa sœur en conduisant complètement ivre et de la laisser sur place pour morte ! » Repoussant ses pensées, elle s'assura que sa fille était attachée, puis démarra les ramenant toutes les deux chez elle. Elle vivait dans Harlem, une petite rue tranquille loin des clichés des films américains qui la faisait rire. Rentrant, elle aida sa fille à retirer son manteau puis elle la fit goûter avant qu'elles ne s'asseyent toutes les deux au salon où Manon lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans la journée. Sa rencontre avec Callie qu'elle trouvait gentille, de la maîtresse qui criait très fort mais qui donnait des bonbons si on était sage, des jeux dans la cours de l'école, du repas qu'elle avait eu à la cantine et qu'elle n'avait pas aimé, ce qu'elle avait appris et son bavardage qui lui avait valu d'aller au coin dès le premier jour. Ce dont elle semblait très fière. Maggie secoua la tête amusée par sa fille qui lui raconta qu'elle aurait bientôt des devoirs. Un concept qu'elle allait découvrir et rapidement détester.

Elle passa la soirée avec elle toutes les deux mangeant de la pizza puis pendant que la petite allait jouer, avant de prendre son bain, Maggie gagna la cuisine où elle fit la vaisselle de la journée puis nettoya rapidement son appartement avant de s'asseoir devant la télé écoutant les informations sans vraiment retenir ce qu'il se disait. Elle ne portait que très peu d'attention à l'actualité mondiale, elle trouvait ça toujours déprimant aussi elle éteignit rapidement pour mettre de la musique douce. Notant qu'il était vingt heures, elle rejoignit Manon et lui rappela qu'elle devait se laver seulement comme souvent, une fois la douche terminée, elle remplit un peu la baignoire et la laissa jouer préférant aller se servir un verre de vin qu'elle ne boirait que lorsque sa fille serait couchée comme chaque fois.

…

Callie étant enfin endormie, Caleb rejoignit son salon et mit la radio pour penser à sa famille puis sortit son portable pour appeler sa sœur.

« - _Salut Caleb, comment vas-tu ?_ Bien et toi Leah ? _Ça va aussi. Ma nièce a survécu à sa première journée d'école ?_ Elle est déterminée à ne plus y remettre les pieds, soupira-t-il amusé. Comment vont les parents ? _Papa est toujours pareil, plongé dans son travail pour ne pas voir que maman s'enfonce dans sa dépression. La routine_ , dit-elle pince sans rire. Toujours pas décidé à l'aider n'est-ce pas ? _C'est ton départ qui l'a précipité dans cette dépression !_ C'est l'accident qui a tout démarré et tu le sais Leah, dit-il durement. _Arrête Caleb, je ne veux pas en entendre parler !_ Il te faudra bien faire face à la réalité un jour ou l'autre ! Ça fait onze ans que tu te caches la tête dans le sable Leah et même les autruches sortent parfois la tête ! _Je vais raccrocher_ , dit-elle sans vraiment le penser. Evite-nous ça Leah on sait tous les deux que je te rappellerais et tu décrochas en me demandant de t'excuser ce mouvement d'humeur, soupira-t-il las d'avoir toujours la même conversation. Comment vont les amours ? _Je ne suis plus avec Josh. Kendra et Brian s'engueulent tellement souvent que tout Paradise sait qu'ils traversent une mauvaise passe. Oh et Drew a fait son coming-out_ , ajouta-t-elle en soupirant. _Il sort avec un pompier qui vient de_ _Chicago._ Drew ? Celui qui passait son temps à draguer toutes les nanas ? _Ouais il faut croire qu'il préfère les mecs… Ce qui me fait penser que tu as souvent pris ta douche avec lui quand vous faisiez de la lutte !_ J'ai partagé la douche d'un tas de type, soupira-t-il. A l'EP on était vingt dans la même douche à tenter de se cacher la queue du regard des autres sans oser leur tourner le dos de peur de… _Oh non s'il te plait arrête, je ne veux pas entendre parler de ça !_

Il rit de bon cœur sachant que sa sœur avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à entendre parler de sexe puis se calma légèrement.

« - Je vais aller bosser un peu, je te rappelle bientôt ok ? _Ça me va mais la prochaine fois épargne-moi l'image de mon frère avec qui j'ai partagé mon placenta en train de prendre sa douche entouré de types !_ Je ferais au mieux, sourit-il. Bonne soirée petite sœur. _Toi aussi Caleb._

Il la remercia et coupa la communication pour reprendre son travail. Il avait imprimé certains projets pour les observer à tête reposée. Il n'avait été bon à rien de toute la journée s'inquiétant sans cesse pour sa fille. A présent elle dormait dans la pièce d'à côté et il pouvait se concentrer sur son travail. Allan, son architecte, lui avait rendu un projet de pavillon pour un mariage. Celui-ci, avait demandé la famille, devait être démontable afin de pouvoir être réutilisé en plus d'avoir des allures de château. « Certains en demandent vraiment trop, se dit-il en le validant malgré tout. »

Il travailla deux longues heures puis notant qu'il était bientôt vingt-trois heures, rejoignit sa chambre et se coucha. Seulement le sommeil tarda à venir comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait à sa sœur. La plupart du temps, il se souvenait de l'accident, ou de la crise familiale qui avait précipité son départ. D'autres fois c'était son histoire d'amour avec Kendra qui le maintenait éveillé. Ce soir-là, ce fut Trish qui envahit sa tête sans qu'il ne repousse ses souvenirs.

 _Flash-back_

 _Il était arrivé à la fac de New York depuis un mois quand il croisa son regard azur pour la première fois. Elle était assise sur un muret entouré de types. Certains la draguaient ouvertement, d'autres la couvrant de compliment. Il avait souri en les voyant se rendre ridicules et après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil était parti. C'était elle qui était venue vers lui alors que le dernier cours de la journée se terminait._

 _« - Salut, dit-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai remarqué que tu ne m'avais pas quitté du regard pendant le cours._

 _« - J'ignorais même que tu étais présente, dit-il amusé. C'est ta façon de draguer ? Tu n'as pas assez de petits cons autour de toi ? J'en ai compté huit tout à l'heure !_

 _« - Peut-être que j'attendais que tu viennes me sauver de tous ses petits cons sans saveur qui me veulent dans leur lit !_

 _« - Pas de chance, j'ai pas le gène du super héros. Trouve-toi un autre Superman._

 _« - Pourtant t'es le seul à avoir un pantalon assez large pour pouvoir la cacher !_

 _« - Crois-moi poupée, j'ai autre chose à cacher dans mon pantalon. Y a pas de place pour une cape ! Et puis… Qui me dit que je voudrais autre chose de toi que de partager ton lit une nuit ou deux ?_

 _« - Tu sais si tu te décidais à me mettre dans ton lit, dit-elle charmeuse, je m'arrangerais pour te convaincre de m'y garder plus longtemps que de nuits._

 _« - Et moi qui te prenait pour une fille respectable, sourit-il amusé._

 _« - Je le suis… Sauf quand je croise un mec qui a du potentiel, dit-elle d'une voix_ _mielleuse_ _alors qu'elle posait sa main sur son entrejambe. Et t'as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de potentiel !_

 _Il sourit et la laissa le caresser au milieu du couloir avant qu'elle ne lui propose de le suivre jusqu'à chez elle. Elle faisait partie de ses étudiantes qui avaient papa-maman derrière eux pour leur payer un appartement en dehors du campus._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Il soupira en se souvenant que malgré ses promesses de suivre tous ses cours avec assiduité, ils n'avaient pas quitté l'appartement de la semaine, se sautant dessus dès qu'ils étaient réveillés, se baladant nus pour ne pas avoir à se déshabiller entre chaque. Toutes les surfaces de l'appartement y étaient passées. Ils avaient fait l'amour contre les murs, les portes sur les tables, la machine à laver, le buffet, dans le lit ou sur canapé et même à même le sol. Il eut un léger sourire en se rappelant de Trish lui sautant dessus alors qu'il se lavait ou lui-même la rejoignant alors qu'elle était aux toilettes. Soupirant, il se tourna face à la porte pour tenter de s'endormir quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

« - Papa… Je peux dormir avec toi, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

« - Bien sûr Princesse. Viens, dit-il en ouvrant le lit.

Callie s'y précipita et s'allongea contre son père qui la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre son cœur. Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et il s'était juré, le jour où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras la première fois, de tout faire pour la protéger. Jusqu'alors il y était parvenu mais il savait qu'elle allait grandir et que bientôt il ne pourrait plus la protéger de tout aussi facilement.

…

Le lendemain, quand Maggie vint chercher sa fille, elle nota que Caleb était présent et le fixa plus que nécessaire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où elle le connaissait et lorsqu'elle avait demandé aux résidants s'ils connaissaient un Caleb tous avaient été formels. Il n'y en avait pas dans leur famille. Madame Robabeth lui avait même avoué qu'hormis Caleb Rivers, elle n'avait même jamais vu quelqu'un porter le prénom. N'étant pas fan de série, Maggie avait eut beaucoup de mal à interpréter le sourire de la résidante mais Carol, une de ses collègues lui avait parlé de la série _Pretty Little Liars_ et elle avait sourit. Revenant au présent, elle s'approcha et lui dit bonjour.

« - Oh maman Mag, sourit-il. Comment allez-vous ?

« - Je suis en forme et vous ?

« - Je rêve d'une nuit dans que des petits pieds me martèlent les cuisses toute la nuit.

« - Cauchemars ?

Il hocha la tête amusé et la sonnerie retentit les faisant aussitôt tourner la tête vers la porte qui délivra, quelques minutes plus tard, une foule d'enfant. Une nouvelle fois Manon et Callie sortirent main dans la main et apercevant leur parent les rejoignirent en courant. Caleb sourit et se baissa pour attraper sa fille au vol avant de lui demander si sa journée s'était bien passée.

« - Oui on a commencé à écrire les lettres. La maîtresse nous a montré le A, le B et le C. Et on a joué à cache-cache dans la cour.

« - Une grande journée alors ?

La petite fille hocha la tête puis regarda sa copine une minute avant de revenir vers son père.

« - Papa je peux inviter Manon à mon anniversaire ?

« - Si sa maman est d'accord, moi aussi.

« - S'il te plait maman dit « oui », intervint Manon en fixant sa mère.

« - C'est quand cet anniversaire ?

« - Dans deux mois, précisa Caleb en fixant la jeune femme. Le samedi dix-sept.

« - J'avais prévu d'aller voir ma mère mais je peux reporter au week-end suivant. Alors si t'es sage Manon et que tu ranges le capharnaüm qu'est ta chambre, alors tu pourras aller à l'anniversaire de Callie. D'accord ?

La petite grimaça en entendant les conditions de sa mère mais promit de bien se tenir jusque là puis Caleb reposa sa fille au sol qui reprit la main de Manon et toutes les deux marchèrent devant leurs parents en sautillant alors qu'ils portaient les cartables.

…

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Caleb fut rassuré de voir sa fille prendre confiance en elle et se faire de nouveaux amis si bien que rapidement il dut accepter d'inviter la moitié de la classe de Callie à son anniversaire et lui donna les enveloppes avec les invitations pour qu'elle les distribue à ses camarades. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est la réaction de Mag, avec qui il discutait chaque soir en attendant la fin des cours de leurs enfants. Manon venait de lui donner ne sachant pas lire et il l'observa tout en écoutant sa fille assurer qu'elle avait donné toutes ses enveloppes. Il sourit et prit le cartable de Callie alors que Mag devenait blanche en lui jetant un drôle de regard.

« - Ce n'est pas possible, répéta-t-elle encore et encore. C'est impossible, tu…

Elle se tut en croisant son regard perplexe et fixa les deux filles qui attendaient anxieuse que Maggie donne son accord.

« - Et si vous alliez jouer un peu plus loin, demanda-t-elle en fixant sa fille qui s'éloigna tenant Callie par la main.

Elles n'allèrent pas loin puisqu'ils pouvaient encore les surveiller tout en discutant. D'ailleurs il ne quitta pas sa fille des yeux tout en attendant la réponse de Mag se doutant qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir. Seulement quand elle parla, elle dit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« - Caleb Becker ?

« - Oui.

« - Caleb Becker de Paradise ? Le jumeau de Leah, demanda-t-elle encore plus surprise.

« - Oui. On se connaît ?

« - Je… Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

« - Euh non, je suis désolé, j'ai quitté Paradise il y a dix ans et je n'y ai plus remis les pieds. J'ai rompu les liens avec tout le monde sauf ma sœur jumelle… Tu viens de là-bas aussi ? C'est pour ça que ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

« - Je… Je suis Maggie.

« - Maggie ? Maggie Asmtrong ? La meilleure amie de Leah et notre voisine ? Mais je croyais que… Ta mère a sous-entendu que tu avais emménagé en Espagne, dit-il incrédule.

« - Un an oui mais je suis revenue… Mon Dieu non, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas laisser Manon être amie avec ta fille.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Tu… Tu m'as renversé il y douze ans tu te souviens ?

« - Je…

Il se tut. Il était sur le point de lui dire la vérité mais il s'interrompu avant. Il ne pouvait dire à personne ce qu'il s'était passé. Maggie encore moins, pourtant il sentait qu'il lui devait une explication et il soupira.

« - Ecoute Maggie, cette histoire est réellement compliquée et je ne peux pas encore t'en parler. J'ai promis à… A quelqu'un, se reprit-il, de ne rien dire et… S'il te plait je sais que tu ne me dois rien mais n'empêche pas ta fille d'être amie avec Callie. S'il te plait.

« - Je… Pourquoi ? Tu as détruit ma vie !

« - Je… Tu as raison et j'aurais du commencer cette conversation comme je voulais le faire à mon retour à Paradise, soupira-t-il avant le regarder dans les yeux. Margareth, je suis affreusement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je n'ai aucune excuse, celle de l'alcool encore moins. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de cette soirée mais je sais que si j'avais été moins saoul, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé seule sur le bord de la route. J'aurais appelé les secours et je t'aurais aidé du mieux que j'aurais pu en restant avec toi ou… Je ne sais pas, je ne connaissais pas vraiment les gestes de premier secours mais je sais que si j'avais pu changer ne serait-ce qu'un détail dans cette horrible soirée, ça aurait été celui-là. Je suis vraiment désolé.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti alors ?

« - Je ne sais pas… J'ai peut-être eu peur de perdre mon permis ou d'aller en prison ? Ou de t'avoir tué, hasarda-t-il. Ecoute, je sais que tu en as souffert, j'ai remarqué que tu boitais et je suppose que j'en suis le seul responsable mais sache qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette cette soirée à la con ! J'ai tout perdu ce jour-là, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, termina-t-il sombrement.

« - Qu'as-tu perdu exactement ? Parce que c'est moi qui ait du renoncer à mes rêves, pas toi, dit-elle durement.

« - Je… Veux-tu qu'on emmène les petites au parc pas loin ? Je te promets de répondre franchement à ta question lorsque l'on y sera mais pas ici. Pas entouré de tous ces parents, dit-il mal à l'aise.

Elle le fixa partagée entre l'envie de lui faire une scène et celle de reconnaître que l'endroit était inapproprié puis hocha la tête. Ils rappelèrent leurs filles et leur proposèrent d'aller jouer au parc qui n'était pas loin. Elles crièrent toutes les deux ravies de pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps ensemble et ils rejoignirent leurs voiture respectives. Le temps que Maggie démarre, le jeune entrepreneur envoya un sms à sa sœur. « _Je viens de retrouver Maggie. Je sais que je t'ai promis d'emporter ton secret dans la tombe mais elle a le droit de savoir._ » La Cadillac démarra et il la suivit tout en écoutant le babillage incessant de sa fille qui s'ouvrait à ses camarades. Elle lui décrivait l'anniversaire qu'elle voulait et le nombre de cadeau qu'elle espérait puis, quand ils furent arrivés, courut avec Manon jusqu'au toboggan alors que Maggie et lui s'asseyaient sur un banc. Il allait reprendre la conversation quand sa poche vibra. Il prit rapidement son téléphone espérant une réponse de sa sœur et soupira en la lisant. « _Je veux pas. Tu as promis Caleb ! Ne dis rien ! »_

« - Ecoute, je ne peux pas tout te dire mais je te dois une explication alors je répondrais à tes questions, dit-il. Cette nui-là pendant que tu étais conduite à l'hôpital, j'ai été arrêté. J'ai perdu ma liberté, ma dignité, durant l'année et demi que j'ai passé à l'EP… l'Etablissement Pénitencier, précisa-t-il en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Tu n'as plus rien quand tu y arrives. Tu es intégralement fouillé, tu prends ta douche en même temps qu'une vingtaine de mecs, tu dors à quatre dans la même chambre. Tu n'as plus de vie privée, plus rien sauf tes muscles, dit-il sombrement. Quand j'en suis sorti dix-huit mois plus tard, j'étais un petit con en colère. Mes parents… Tu connais ma mère, elle avait besoin de donner une nouvelle image de la parfaite famille Becker. J'ai du faire semblant d'être devenu croyant, j'ai fait du bénévolat pour la moitié de la ville, et… je m'égare. En rentant chez moi, enfin en réintégrant la maison familiale, j'ai découvert que ma sœur était devenue un cadavre ambulant, je n'avais pas pu la sauver malgré tout ce que j'ai tenté après, ma mère est devenue accro aux anxiolytiques, mon père s'est plongé la tête dans le travail pour oublier tout le reste. J'ai perdu ma famille, mes amis, j'ai découvert ce qu'il s'était passé durant mon absence, j'ai du jouer le toutou de Kendra pour éviter qu'elle ne dévoile certains de mes secrets, je ne pouvais plus devenir lutteur professionnel, pas quand tu as un casier… Il ne me restait rien. Même ma personnalité a été temporairement changé Maggie. Entre le Caleb un peu rebelle que tu as connu et celui qui se tient devant toi, il n'y a aucun point commun si ce n'est qu'on a été voisin et ami à une lointaine époque avant que je détruise tout.

« - Ce n'est pas Kendra la mère de Callie ?

« - Tu plaisantes, rit-il avec amertume. Plus jamais cette garce ne posera ne serait-ce qu'un de ses faux ongles sur moi. J'ai dû faire des choses pour elle dont j'ai honte…

« - Comme quoi ?

« - Maggie est-ce qu'un homme t'a déjà tenu avec un secret ?

« - Non.

« - Crois-moi, fait tout pour que jamais un être humain est un tel pouvoir sur toi… Kendra était diabolique. Elle m'a obligé à coucher avec elle quand Brian n'était pas libre, je devais faire ses courses, frapper les types qui lui manquaient de respect… J'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais faites si elle ne me tenait pas par les couilles. J'étais sa prostituée et la risée du lycée à cause d'elle.

« - Je l'ignorais, dit-elle simplement.

« - J'aurais préféré que ça continue.

« - Mais alors où est la maman de Callie ?

« - Je l'ignore… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis bientôt sept ans. La dernière fois…

Caleb ferma les yeux pour se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était un moment qu'il aurait voulu oublier mais il en était incapable parce que ce jour avait changé sa vie et lui avait apporté Callie, un cadeau qu'il n'oublierait jamais. C'était pour sa fille qu'il avait repris sa vie en main et qu'il faisait tout pour qu'elle soit fière de lui.

 _Flash-back_

 _Le soleil était revenu à New York et Caleb, âgé de vingt-deux ans quitta le bar où il travaillait en attendant de trouver un cabinet d'avocat qui voudrait de lui. Il rentra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Trish. Celle-ci ayant passé plus de temps à faire la fête qu'à réviser avait redoublé sa première année et avait passé la seconde à enchaîner les castings pour devenir comédienne à Broadway. Malheureusement, il savait qu'elle n'avait aucun talent de ce côté-là mais refusait de lui avouer pour ne pas briser ses rêves de gloire. A son arrivé, il nota qu'elle était là et pleurait chaudement dans la salle de bain._

 _« - Hey bébé, que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-il inquiet._

 _« - C'est horrible Caleb, renifla-t-elle en le fixant. Je suis enceinte !_

 _« - Oh merde ! Que… Que vas-tu faire ?_

 _« - Comment ça qu'est-ce JE vais faire, hurla-t-elle en se levant d'un coup. Ce parasite on l'a fait à deux non ?_

 _« - Oui mais je sais que quoi que je te dise c'est ton corps et la décision finale te revient, dit-il perdu par cet élan de colère. Préfères-tu garder cet enfant ou avorter ? On en a jamais parlé mais on est ensemble depuis trois ans et…_

 _« - Je suis obligée de le garder. J'ai dépassé la date légale pour avorter ! Mais je compte l'abandonner ! Il sera placé dans une famille d'accueil, dans un centre ou même jeté à la rue je m'en fous !_

 _« - Non, dit-il d'une voix forte en se relevant d'un coup. Je t'interdis de mettre mon enfant à l'adoption ! Je m'en occuperais ! Si tu n'en veux pas, je ne vais pas t'obliger à le garder mais j'élèverais notre enfant ! Il ou elle ne sera pas_ _balloter_ _de foyer en famille d'accueil jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans._

 _« - Tu vas devoir choisir, dit-elle avec suffisance. Ce sera ce fœtus ou moi, tu n'auras pas les deux._

 _« - Je vais faire mes valises, appelle-moi pour me prévenir que tu as accouché !_

 _Sur ces mots, Caleb rejoignit leur chambre et prit tout ce qui lui appartenait excepté les cadeaux qu'elle lui avait fait puis quitta l'appartement sans un regard. Une fois dehors, il sortit son portable et appela Julio. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'été qu'ils avaient passé sur la route pour parler aux jeunes._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - Il m'a aussitôt proposé de venir squatter chez lui et je n'ai jamais revu Trish. C'est sa mère qui m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle était en salle de travail. Quand je suis arrivé, Callie venait de naître. La sage-femme me l'a mise dans les bras en me félicitant et moi comme un con, je me suis mis à pleurer en la voyant pour la première fois.

« - Alors tu es avocat ? Ça explique beaucoup de choses, notamment ton costume chaque jour.

« - J'ai renoncé à être avocat. Les horaires étaient impossibles pour élever ma fille. J'ai bossé dans un magasin de bricolage et j'ai commencé à construire des meubles. Au début pour mon plaisir, j'ai fait tous ceux de chez moi, puis des voisins ont commencé à me demander un meuble par-ci par-là et il y a un an j'ai monté ma propre boite. Je n'ai que cinq employés mais je démarre donc… Et toi Maggie qu'as-tu fait depuis ce maudit soir ? Où est le père de Manon ?

« - Il est mort… C'était un fondu de moto cross, soupira-t-elle. Il faisait des compétitions chaque week-end et un jour… Il n'est pas revenu, dit-elle ne voulant pas se remémorer ce jour-là. J'étais chez mes parents quand je l'ai appris.

« - Tes parent se sont remis ensemble ?

« - Non mais Lou… Il a agi comme un père avec moi donc… Je l'ai adopté en quelque sorte. Je ne vois plus mon père depuis des années. Depuis quelques semaines après l'accident de voiture.

« - Et tu travailles dans quoi ? Je pensais que tu deviendrais une grande tenniswoman mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi bien que je suive le tennis de loin.

« - Je… J'ai dû arrêter le tennis. Ma jambe ne supportait pas les mouvements donc… Je travaille en maison de retraite.

« - Toi, demanda-t-in incrédule.

« - Eh oui, soupira-t-elle amusée. J'ai commencé à ma sortie de l'hôpital. J'aidais madame Reynolds la mère de Lou. Elle m'a aidé à cesser de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et à prendre les coups de la vie comme des épreuves qui rendent plus forts et meilleurs. Travailler pour elle a été comme une révélation. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme en Espagne puis j'ai passé une équivalence, avant d'aller à la faculté où j'ai rencontré Sean. Le papa de Manon, précisa-t-elle.

« - Je suis navré pour toi. Tu as déjà beaucoup souffert, tu n'aurais pas dû affronter ce deuil-là en supplément.

« - Peut-être mais il m'a rendu plus forte. Et puis je ne suis pas seule, j'ai Manon avec moi. Ma mère m'aide beaucoup ainsi que Lou malgré qu'ils soient loin. Et toi qui as-tu ?

« - Personne, marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise. Tu me connais Maggie, je n'ai besoin de personne.

« - Caleb le gros dur c'est ça ?

« - Le dur en tout cas. Callie n'a que moi. La famille de Trish n'a jamais voulu qu'elle fasse partie de leur famille et la mienne… Elle n'est pas prête à découvrir que je suis papa. Leah lui ferait peur avec son look de gothique, mon père n'assumerait pas d'être papy et ma mère… Soyons sérieux Maggie, si tu retournes souvent à Paradise comme je le pense, tu dois savoir que ma mère ne supporterait pas de savoir que j'ai eu une enfant hors mariage.

« - C'est vrai…

« - Maggie ? M'en veux-tu pour tout le bordel que j'ai foutu dans ta vie, demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Je t'en ai voulu… Pendant un an je t'ai accusé de tous mes problèmes, tu étais mon bouc-émissaire et absent tu ne pouvais pas te défendre, reconnut-elle, mais madame Reynolds m'a ouvert les yeux. Tu étais coupable de l'accident certes mais si ma jambe ne coopérait plus ce n'était pas de ta faute. Pas plus que le fait que je refusais de m'appuyer dessus alors j'ai commencé à te pardonner. Doucement.

« - Je ne le mérite pourtant pas.

« - On n'est plus des enfants Caleb, on a tous fait des erreurs quand on était jeune, ça arrive et je ne suis pas morte après tout.

« - Tes rêves si pourtant.

« - Les tiens aussi et tu ne te morfonds pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Non mais ce métier ou un autre… J'aime ce que je fais mais si je devais liquider ma société ce soir pour bosser ailleurs, je le ferais sans hésitation. Si je dois quitter New York pour Rio de Janeiro, je le ferais. Je n'ai pas de racines très profondes. Je suis comme une mauvaise graine !

« - Bien sûr et tu as le corps recouvert de tatouages aussi, le temps qu'on y est, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Non je n'en ai qu'un que j'ai fait il y a six ans. Bientôt sept… Dis-moi Maggie, accepterais-tu de venir m'aider à superviser l'anniversaire de princesse de Callie ?

« - Je pourrais garder un œil sur Manon, admit-elle, c'est parfois une petite peste… D'accord. Nous pourrons parler comme ça.

Il hocha la tête et notant que l'heure du goûter allait passer, lui dit au revoir pour rentrer chez lui avec sa fille. Sur le trajet, il céda et lui acheta une pâtisserie que son tee-shirt mangea davantage qu'elle mais il s'en moquait. Aujourd'hui il avait enfin commencé à se pardonner ses erreurs passées et il était pressé que sa fille dorme pour appeler Leah.

Pourtant il ne le fit pas ce soir-là. Il passa sa soirée allongé sur son canapé une main derrière la tête à repenser à Maggie. La jeune Maggie qui le regardait souvent quand il tondait les pelouses, qui l'avait surpris en train de caresser Kendra caché sous un drap dans le jardin parental, qui l'appelait à l'aide quand il y avait une araignée à écraser. Il se revit les taquiner quand Leah et elle jouaient à la barbie ou qu'elles se déguisaient. Ses souvenirs cédèrent lentement leur place à la Maggie adulte. Celle avec qui il avait parlé plus tôt dans la journée. Celle qui travaillait avec des personnes âgées, qui élevait seule sa fille. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la regarder et devait admettre que la trentaine lui allait bien. Sa poitrine était ronde sans être opulente, sa taille fine même si elle avait un léger ventre qui laissait supposer qu'elle n'était plus sportive, son visage avait gardé la même grâce. Ses yeux noisette avec des éclats dorés, son nez fin avec une légère bosse, ses lèvres fines et rose, son cou gracile. Ses longues jambes… Elle n'avait que très peu changer en dix ans et il sourcilla en se souvenant du soir de l'accident.

 _Flash-back_

 _Il était chez Brian Newcombs, son meilleur ami depuis le jardin d'enfant quand il avait croisé Maggie. Il ignorait qu'elle était là en vérité, même s'il s'en doutait puisque Leah était présente. Il l'avait salué d'un geste tout en fouillant la pièce des yeux à la recherche de sa petite amie qu'il ne voyait nulle part. Maggie s'était approchée de lui et lui avait demandé ce qu'il cherchait._

 _« - Kendra. Je l'ai perdu de vue._

 _« - Ce n'est pas une grosse perte, marmonna-t-elle._

 _« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _« - Elle ne t'aime pas Caleb et je doute qu'elle t'ai aimé un jour._

 _« -_ _ **Tu mens**_ _, avait-il rétorqué._

 _« -_ _ **Non, je ne mens pas. Je l'ai vue avec un autre.**_

 _Enervé, il la prit par les épaules les serrant beaucoup trop fort puisqu'elle se mit à pleurer. Seulement avant qu'il ne puisse défaire sa prise, elle avait repris la parole et lui avait avoué quelque chose qui lui avait fait peur._

 _« -_ _ **Je t'aime**_ _, avait-elle déclaré._ _ **Je t'aime depuis toujours. Ouvre les yeux Caleb. Kendra te prend pour un idiot.**_

 _Ces mots lui firent si peur qu'il la lâcha de stupeur avant de reprendre rapidement contenance._

 _« -_ _ **Tu ne comprends donc pas, Maggie ? Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Alors cesse de raconter n'importe quoi sur ma copine, ou tu vas avoir des problèmes.**_

 _Elle avait dégluti et avait quitté la pièce et la fête l'avait-il découvert plus tard. Sur le moment, il s'en moquait, il voulait retrouver Kendra et effacer l'aveu de Maggie qui raisonnait dans sa tête grâce aux lèvres de sa petite amie._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« Mon dieu et dire qu'elle avait raison, songea-t-il en soupirant. Cet autre était Brian, mon meilleur pote ! Comment avais-je pu être si aveugle ? » Il s'était souvent posé la question sans trouver la réponse pour autant. Même si à présent, il s'en moquait, il savait que cette trahison était une des raisons pour lesquelles il refusait d'avoir de véritables amis. Il parlait encore de temps à autre avec Lenny, qu'il avait rencontré durant l'été qu'il avait passé avec Julio et Damon son ancien chargé de réinsertion. Il eut un léger sourire en pensant à l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie malgré tout. Il n'avait plus de ses nouvelles et se demanda ce qu'il devenait. Il savait que Lenny avait entreprit une thérapie pour se défaire du lourd passé qu'il avait, mais pour les autres… Il avait cessé de prendre de leurs nouvelles depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait plus de leurs noms de famille. Sauf Julio qui avait plus ou moins pris la place de meilleur ami. Même s'il lui avait demandé de ne pas le mêler à ses histoires de trafic s'il décidait de replonger dans ce domaine mais celui-ci se tenait tranquille. Il était devenu porte-parole. Il se déplaçait dans les écoles de tous le pays, parlant aux jeunes des vrais problèmes de drogues. De comment elle pouvait détruire leurs vies et celles de leurs proches, rendant Caleb aussi fier que sa filleule. Il n'avait pas baptisé sa fille à proprement parlé mais Julio la gâtait comme s'il était son parrain et son oncle en même temps.

Les deux semaines qui le séparèrent de l'anniversaire de sa fille passèrent trop vite et il crut qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais mais Maggie le surprit en sonnant chez lui la veille. Elle avait plusieurs décorations dans son coffre. Des sacs pleins à craquer de rubans roses, de ballons et de décors de princesse, le thème de l'anniversaire. Il l'avait aidé à tout décharger avant de conduire Manon dans la chambre de sa fille les laissant jouer à la poupée pendant qu'ils faisaient le tri dans tout ce qu'avait apporté Maggie. Pour la remercier, il l'avait invité à partager leur soirée fajitas et avait ris quand Manon avait crié que sa langue était en feu. Elle avait refusé d'écouter Callie qui l'avait prévenu que la sauce piquait beaucoup. Il lui avait donné du lait à boire et lorsque la brûlure s'était stoppée, elle avait juré qu'elle n'en mangerait plus jamais. A la place, elle s'était vengée sur le dessert glacé puis elles étaient reparties même si Maggie lui avait promis de revenir le lendemain matin pour tout préparer.

Elle arriva sous les coups de dix heures et tandis que les petites regardèrent un énième dessin animé de princesse, ils gonflèrent les ballons rose, accrochèrent les banderoles, mirent des rubans sur les fenêtres et les murs. Le gâteau fut livré à onze heures trente et caché au frais tandis que Maggie préparait des sandwichs que les petites allèrent manger dans la chambre de Callie afin de ne pas voir le salon avant l'heure.

Finalement, et malgré les inquiétudes de Caleb qui n'était pas habitué à voir autant de petites filles chez lui, la fête se déroula le mieux du monde. Un clown avait été engagé pour animer l'après-midi. Il fit un animal au ballon à chaque enfant puis à seize heures trente, Caleb apporta le gâteau rectangulaire décoré des princesses Disney sur un fond blanc. Maggie avait mis sept bougies et une fois toutes soufflées, il coupa une part pour chaque invitée avant de proposer une à son ancienne voisine. Dès qu'elles eurent le ventre plein, les petites filles retournèrent jouer dehors dans le jardin puis quand dix-heures sonna, les parents commencèrent à venir les chercher et bientôt il ne reste que Manon qui demanda à sa copine si elles pouvaient regarder un dessin animée. Maggie ayant prévu d'aider Caleb à tout ranger assura qu'elle avait le temps et bientôt elles regardaient une célèbre princesse disney aidé par un bonhomme de neige sauver un royaume enseveli sous la glace alors que les deux adultes nettoyaient la fête. Les serpentins en papiers, les ballons, les banderoles et autres décorations de cartons furent jetés dans la poubelle correspondant alors que la vaisselle jetable subissait le même sort sans regret. Certaines invitées n'avaient pas terminé leur part de gâteau, d'avaient renversés la leur sur le sol ou dans le jardin.

Il leur fallut une heure et demie pour que la maison soit à peu près propre et fatigué, Caleb proposa à Maggie qu'elle dorme ici.

« - Je prendrais le canapé, tu pourras dormir avec ta fille dans ma chambre, assura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Ou elle pourra dormir avec Callie si elle préfère. J'ai un autre lit d'enfant au cas où.

« - Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

« - Je ne te le proposerais pas sinon et tu le sais Maggie.

« - Alors ce n'est pas de refus, je vais être honnête, j'étais sur le point d'appeler un taxi pour rentrer, dit-elle en soupirant.

« - Ton genou te fait mal ?

« - Exactement. Je cours beaucoup en ce moment, enfin je cours, je marche beaucoup disons.

Il sourit et lui demanda si elle avait faim. Il se doutait que les petites étaient calées avec toutes les sucreries qu'elles avaient pu manger durant la journée mais ce n'était pas leur cas et quand elle lui proposa de partager une pizza, il rit de bon cœur.

« - Repose-toi je vais nous cuisiner un truc un peu plus diététique.

« - Ce sont tes vieux réflexes de sportifs qui parlent ou tu cherches à m'impressionner ?

« - Non c'est plus simple. J'ai passé un an et demi à bouffer de la merde à l'EP, quatre ans à la fac où je mangeais rarement des légumes, du coup depuis que je suis papa, je surveille ce que je mange et j'encourage ma fille à manger pareil.

« - A côté de toi, je fais une piètre maman, on commande souvent des pizzas ou des burgers.

« - Chacun fait de son mieux, philosopha-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et resta avec lui, le temps qu'il prépare une salade de pâtes où il glissa plusieurs légumes frais et des miettes de crabes seulement les petites étant fatiguées, ils s'occupèrent d'abord de les laver et Callie prêta un de ses pyjama à sa copine ravie qu'elle dorme chez elle. Les deux petites décidèrent de dormir dans la même chambre et quand à vingt heures, elles s'endormirent, ils rejoignirent le salon en souriant.

« - Au moins tu n'auras à partager ton lit avec personne, dit-il en lui servant une assiette de salade. Un peu de vin avec ?

« - Volontiers. Merci, ajouta-t-elle quand il la rejoignit en lui tendant un verre.

Il posa l'autre sur la table et partit chercher son assiette. Le temps du repas, ils discutèrent de tout. Elle lui raconta son année en Espagne, le mariage de sa mère avec Lou, le divorce de son père dont elle se fichait et il lui parla de Leah qui devenait de plus en plus gothique, de son père qui avait peur de sa mère et qui se pliait à tous ses caprices et la couvrait refusant d'admettre qu'elle avait un problème et de sa fille. La seule chose, d'après lui, qu'il avait réussie dans sa vie. Elle tenta bien de lui prouver qu'il avait tort mais il n'était pas prêt à accepter qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il se l'imaginait régulièrement.

« - Tu sais j'ai revu Kendra lors de mon dernier passage à Paradise.

« - Il paraît qu'elle a des problèmes de couples, selon Leah.

« - S'il n'y avait que ça. Elle a deux gamins. Un petit gars qu'elle entraîne déjà à briser le cœur des filles et une petite princesse qui fera bientôt des concours de minimiss. Brian tente de la freiner mais il n'y arrive pas.

« - Déjà au lycée elle était impossible à freiner, soupira-t-il. Pauvres gamins, ils ont une mère pitoyable !

« - Elle changera peut-être avec le temps ?

« - J'en doute mais pourquoi pas.

« - Je l'espère pour Barbie et Ken… Désolée, rougit-elle quand il la fixa en sourcillant, j'ai beau adorer les enfants, ces deux là me font de la peine mais quand je les vois lui habillé en slims et chemises et la gamine toujours tirée à quatre épingles j'ai envie de rire. On dirait vraiment Barbie et Ken.

Il sourit et lui assura qu'il ne dirait rien. Pour sa part, il trouvait les concours de minimiss détestables et ne comprenait pas l'engouement des femmes pour ces concours qui détruisaient l'enfance de leur enfant et la confiance en elle. Pourtant il garda son avis pour lui écoutant Maggie lui parler savourant le son de sa voix jusqu'au moment où elle n'eut plus rien à dire. Il soupira et la regarda.

« - Tu sais je me souviens d'un truc le soir de l'accident.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Ce que tu m'as dit. Qu'elle me trompait, avec Brian ai-je découvert en sortant de l'EP, et ton je t'aime.

« - Tu te souviens m'avoir dit que je me prenais mes rêves pour la réalité ?

« - Hélas oui, je me souviens même t'avoir serré les épaules à y laisser mes empreintes digitales.

« - Je n'ai eu aucun bleus ne t'en fais pas mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas secouru. Je te connais Caleb, tu avais beau être un rebelle, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé sur place comme ça. Même ivre, tu restais responsable et tu n'aurais pas quitté la fête sans Leah !

« - C'est… C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses Maggie. Crois-moi j'aimerais t'en parler, tout te dire pour que tu puisses comprendre tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, je ne peux pas.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Je… J'ai promis à quelqu'un de…

Il ne put aller plus loin. Elle le fixait curieuse et il ne put la lâcher du regard. Elle semblait ignorer à quel point, il la trouvait belle. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu deux mois auparavant, il pensait souvent à elle. De plus en plus à vrai dire. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait une beauté plus discrète mais plus captivante. Elle ne cherchait pas à se mettre en valeur et c'était sans doute ce détail qui avait retenu son attention malgré le flirt de certaines autres mamans qui semblaient le trouver à son goût. Sans réfléchir, il lui avoua la vérité. Ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là. Il lui parla de Kendra, de l'accident, de Brian, de Leah, de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était fait arrêté sans réussir à s'en empêcher. Quand enfin il réussit à se taire, Maggie le fixait choquée et effrayée. Il crut un instant qu'elle avait peur de lui mais quand elle lui demanda comment il avait fait pour vivre et devenir si fort avec un tel secret, il comprit qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui.

« - Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment puis le mal était fait, pourquoi revenir dessus ? Cet accident a changé Paradise. Tu n'étais plus là pour que je m'explique, Leah était devenue un cadavre ambulant, mes parents n'osaient plus me regarder en face tant je leur faisais honte et les mères de mes potes flippaient que j'entraîne leurs enfants sur la mauvaise voie… Alors quand ma mère m'a transformé en gamin parfait, croyant et généreux, je l'ai laissé faire pour ne pas qu'elle ait plus de peine. Ça a rassuré les voisins et hormis ta mère tout le monde a cru à mon repentir.

« - Mais Caleb, tu aurais du dire la vérité !

« - A quoi ça aurait servi Maggie ? Ça n'aurait pas effacé mon casier judiciaire et ça n'aurait pas réparé ton genou. Ça n'aurait fait que détruire le peu de calme qu'il restait à la ville et tu as pu remarquer que ça n'a choqué personne que je sois arrêté. J'avais beau être votre héros à Leah et toi, quand je tuais les araignées pour vous ou que j'allais chercher vos frisbees dans les arbres, quand on m'a arrêté la ville entière m'a condamné. Je me suis contenté d'être celui que voyais les habitants. Ça les rassurait et ça ne m'était pas trop difficile !

« - Je suis tellement désolé Caleb. Si j'avais su… Si je m'étais doutée de tout ça, j'aurais parlé pour toi !

« - Alors c'est bien que tu ne le saches que maintenant qu'il y a prescription Maggie. Crois-moi la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire. Parfois elle fait plus de mal que de bien.

« - Comment peux-tu croire ça ?

« - Et si on se disait la vérité quelques minutes Maggie ? Ne parlons pas de l'accident, parlons du reste, suggéra-t-il. Qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Je te laisse commencer.

« - Très bien. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ce soir-là, j'ai flippé parce que pour moi tu étais la meilleure amie de ma sœur, la seule nana que je m'interdisais, hormis Leah, mais maintenant que je te vois tous les jours, je prends plaisir à te regarder vraiment et je ne vois plus la gamine qui me demandait de l'aide quand ma sœur et elle avaient besoin d'une garçon pour faire une de leur numéro que je trouvais stupide ! Je ne vois plus qu'une jeune femme terriblement séduisante. Une femme à qui je pense souvent le soir, que j'aime m'imaginer l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour dans cette maison. Dans mon lit, sur ce canapé, même contre le mur. Je t'imagine collé contre mon corps Maggie, dit-il sans s'apercevoir que son regard devenait plus sombre, à frissonner sous mes caresses, nos corps brûlants de passion et recouverts de sueur sans qu'on ne soit rassasié du corps de l'autre. J'essaie d'imaginer ce que ça me ferait de me réveiller et te sentir allongée totalement nue contre moi avec seul un drap pour cacher notre nudité. Je m'imagine te réveiller doucement en léchant ce corps de femme que tu caches sous tes vêtements, j'essaie d'imagine le goût de ta peau, de ta bouche, de ton sexe, souffla-t-il la voix rauque. Je m'imagine entrer en toi et gémir de plaisir en te sentant tout autour de moi à gémir sous mes assauts… La vérité t'est-elle agréable Maggie ou bien n'as-tu plus qu'une envie, celle de réveiller ta fille et de quitter ma maison en courant s'il le faut ?

Depuis qu'il parlait, la jeune maman était passée par plusieurs phases. D'abord intriguée, puis curieuse avant de se sentir gênée quand il lui avoua penser à elle. Elle rougit quand il parla de leurs corps brûlants, de leur désir insatiable et lorsqu'il lui avoua ce qu'il voulait lui faire, elle se sentit excitée. Elle aimait l'idée de le troubler ainsi, de l'empêcher de penser à autre chose le soir qu'elle. Elle prenait ça comme une petite vengeance sur son enfance qu'elle avait passé à le regarder de loin l'imaginant l'épouser avant qu'il ne lui brise le cœur en sortant avec Kendra. Caleb la fit revenir à lui en lui demandant si elle avait apprécié de l'entendre être totalement franc avec elle et sans réfléchir, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle avait prévu de presser doucement sa bouche contre la sienne et de s'en éloigner mais lorsqu'il lui répondit, son corps entier s'embrasa. Elle n'avait pas prévu une telle décharge de désir aussi lorsqu'il approfondit leur baiser en glissant doucement sa langue dans sa bouche, elle soupira et le laissa faire avant de se laisser lentement tomber sur le canapé. Il recouvrit rapidement son corps du sien et elle frissonna quand elle sentit sa main se poser sur sa taille qu'il frôla doucement. Presque avec révérence. Et elle comprit. Elle comprit pourquoi Kendra n'avait jamais oublié Caleb. Pourquoi elle-même avait toujours voulu être à lui. Parce qu'au delà de sa fougue, de son caractère plutôt rebelle, de son apparence de dur, c'était un jeune homme plein de tendresse et d'attention pour sa partenaire. Son baiser était chargé de passion pourtant ses lèvres restaient douces contre les siennes et il semblait presque lui demander la permission d'aller plus loin. De caresser sa taille, de glisser sa main dans son dos pour la coller à lui. Le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer mais il déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa mâchoire, descendant lentement dans son cou alors qu'elle soupirait son prénom avec désir. Un désir qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti auparavant. Même pour Sean qu'elle avait profondément aimé. Du moins se l'était-elle imaginé jusqu'à ce que Caleb revienne dans sa vie et qu'elle l'embrasse. Elle frémit en sentant ses lèvres remonter sur son menton et il s'arrêta à la commissure de ses lèvres pour chuchoter :

« - Me laisseras-tu t'embrasser une nouvelle fois Maggie ?

« - Oui.

« - Me répondras-tu ?

Pour seule réponse, elle posa sa bouche contre la sienne et il abdiqua. Fermant à nouveau les yeux, il l'embrassa doucement. Avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable pour elle. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit qu'une fille de plus. Une de ses femmes sans visage et sans importance avec lesquelles il couchait certains soirs quand il faisait garder Callie afin de se décharger de ses envies libidineuses. Mais Margareth Amstrong n'était pas et ne serait jamais n'importe quelle New yorkaise. Il la connaissait depuis l'enfance et même s'ils s'étaient perdus de vu durant dix ans, il ne pourrait jamais la voir autrement que comme la petite voisine qui l'observait beaucoup. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'embrassait avec tendresse et qu'il faisait attention à ne pas aller trop vite ni trop loin avec elle. Même s'il sentait certaines parties de son corps se réveiller sous le contact de son corps de femme. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais ces simples baisers, sa main frôlant sagement sa taille sur le pull qu'elle portait au lieu de se glisser dessous pour toucher sa peau, le rendait fou. Ils avaient tous les deux étaient beaucoup plus loin, leurs filles en étaient des preuves vivantes, pourtant ce soir-là alors qu'il l'embrassait sur son canapé, il avait presque la sensation d'être redevenu ce gamin puceau qui ne savait pas comment toucher une fille. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait glisser ses doigts sous ses vêtements ni comment lui demander l'autorisation de la toucher vraiment et lorsqu'elle se frotta contre lui en changeant de position, il perdit le contrôle qu'il avait encore sur lui. Son baiser resta tendre mais il sut que quoiqu'elle lui demande de faire ou de lui faire, il ne pourrait le lui refuser et quand le manque d'air les sépara une nouvelle fois, il plongea dans son regard noisette devenu aussi brûlant que son regard devait l'être.

« - Qu'es-tu en train de me faire Maggie, murmura-t-il avec désir et dévotion.

« - Et toi que me fais-tu faire ?

« - Je ne sais pas et j'ignore quelle emprise tu as sur moi mais ne t'éloigne pas. J'ai la sensation d'être à nouveau un homme sous tes baisers et j'aime l'idée d'être à toi ! Même si ce ne sont que des baisers.

« - Je…

La jeune femme ne put répondre à cette déclaration spontanée et s'étrangla en s'apercevant qu'elle avait rêvé toute son enfance d'un moment pareil. De Caleb l'embrassant comme si elle était la seule pour lui, lui déclarant combien il l'aimait en l'embrassant et quand elle le regarda, elle nota l'éclat brûlant de son regard azur. Ses yeux étaient plus foncés mais une étincelle de désir lui irradiait les pupilles.

« - Aime-moi Caleb !

« - Maggie, je… J'en ai envie… Terriblement envie, dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle pour quitter le canapé mais je ne peux pas. Pas alors que les petites sont là. Pas si vite alors qu'on ne se connaît plus.

« - Tu… Tu ne me toucheras plus ?

« - Crois-moi Maggie si je m'écoutais, nous serions déjà complètement nu dans mon lit mais pense à Manon et Callie. Que se passera-t-il dans leurs cœurs si leurs parents sortent ensemble et finissent par se séparer ? Elles auront le cœur brisé et j'ai déjà brisé trop de choses dans ma vie. Je ne veux ni briser ton cœur ni les leurs. Je ne le supporterais pas. Tu as pris beaucoup d'importance dans ma vie et j'aime passer mes soirées à discuter avec toi, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, à échanger des sms, même si ce n'est que pour nous plaindre de la difficulté sommaire des devoirs de nos enfants… Si tu veux que je te fasse l'amour Maggie, je te ferais l'amour mais laisse-nous du temps. Laisse-moi te courtiser, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche. Je veux faire les choses bien. Je veux t'emmener dîner dans un bon restaurant pour notre premier rendez-vous. Je veux pouvoir te ramener chez moi sans m'inquiéter de savoir les filles ici. Je veux pouvoir te faire l'amour et me réveiller contre toi complètement nu sans craindre d'être surpris… Me laisseras-tu faire, demanda-t-il avec tendresse en caressant sa joue.

« - Oui, souffla-t-elle le cœur au bord des yeux. Mais ne m'interdis pas de t'embrasser.

« - Mes lèvres te sont totalement dévouées Maggie, tant que les filles ne sont pas là.

Elle sourit doucement et lui demanda un baiser qu'il lui donna aussitôt. Leurs enfants dormaient et il ne craignait pas d'être surpris aussi, il ferma les yeux et la serra tendrement contre lui glissant ses mains dans son dos alors qu'elle s'accrochait doucement à son cou. Il frissonna en la sentant faire et s'abandonna à cette sensation de plénitude alors qu'elle approfondissait leur baiser en glissant sa langue dans la sienne. Il crut devenir fou en la sentant si tendre et la porta afin de la conduire dans sa chambre où il l'allongea sur le lit. Il mourrait d'envie de la déshabiller et de lui faire l'amour, ses mains tremblaient d'impatience et la partie de son corps la plus réceptive était si dur qu'il était certain qu'il pourrait enfoncer des clous avec pourtant il se força à mettre fin à ce baiser qui brisait un peu plus sa volonté à chaque seconde passée contre sa bouche.

« - Je vais te laisser te coucher Maggie avant de faire une connerie que nous pourrions regretter tous les deux.

« - D'accord, souffla-t-elle encore droguée de leurs baisers.

« - Je vais prendre de quoi dormir dans le canapé, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi.

« - As-tu un tee-shirt ou quelque chose à me prêter que je puisse dormir ?

Il sourit et lui assura qu'il devrait trouver facilement. Il ouvrit son placard et sortit un tee-shirt avant de lui proposer un short ou un pantalon de nuit. Elle opta pour le second et il lui vola un baiser avant de lui indiquer où se changer. Le temps qu'elle revienne, il était en pyjama et avait des draps dans les mains. Il lui lança un regard brûlant, l'observant des pieds à la tête et marmonna un juron qu'elle ne comprit pas avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Au moment où il allait quitter la pièce, elle le retint et l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Bonne nuit Caleb.

Il lui retourna la politesse et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le canapé où il s'endormit en pensant à Maggie. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il voudrait d'elle dans sa vie. Ainsi du moins. Il n'avait plus pensé à elle depuis qu'il avait quitté Paradise mais à présent, il ne voulait pas qu'elle quitte sa vie. Il voulait qu'elle l'aide à élever Callie et qu'elle accepte qu'il soit là pour Manon. Il voulait pouvoir se réveiller contre son corps, embrasser tendrement son épaule nue alors qu'elle dormirait, il voulait cuisiner pour elle chaque soir ou presque… Il avait même envie de l'accompagner alors qu'elle retournait à Paradise.

Il dut s'endormir puisque lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était levé et inondait la pièce. Il grogna et tenta de se rendormir seulement il entendit des petits pieds descendre les escaliers et tourna la tête pour voir sa fille arriver.

« - Bonjour papa. Pourquoi t'es pas dans ta chambre ?

« - Maggie y dort et je ne peux pas dormir avec elle. Bien dormi Princesse ?

« - Oui mais tu sais maintenant je suis une grande. J'ai sept ans, dit-elle avec sérieux, alors il va falloir m'appeler Callie parce que tu appelles tous les grands par leur prénom.

« - C'est vrai mais toi tu restes ma petite princesse. Je ne vais pas t'appeler Callie.

« - Si. Je veux que tu m'appelles Callie. C'est mon prénom donc c'est comme ça qu'il faut m'appeler.

« - Je vais y réfléchir. Manon est levée ?

« - Oui. On est levée toutes les deux. On va prendre le petit-déjeuner ? Maggie aussi ou elle reste au lit ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le canapé en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il ignorait si la jeune femme voulait être réveillée ou non seulement le temps qu'il monte à l'étage, Manon était partie réveiller sa maman. Il passa par les toilettes puis la croisa dans le couloir et la trouva magnifique dans son tee-shirt et son pantalon de pyjama.

« - Bonjour, dit-il avec douceur.

« - S'lut. Toi aussi tu as été réveillé ?

« - Par le soleil. Je vais préparer le petit-déj, tu nous rejoins en bas ?

Elle hocha la tête et il rejoignit sa fille accompagné de Manon qui s'assit à côté de sa copine. Il sortit deux bols, gâteaux et compotes puis s'interrogea sur ce que prenait Maggie au réveil. Elle le rejoignit au même moment et lui assura qu'elle prendrait comme lui aussi il fit une omelette de blanc d'œuf et servit deux tasses de café. Le buvant noir, il sortit néanmoins sucre et crème afin qu'elle puisse mettre ce qu'elle aimait puis coupa l'omelette en deux qu'il servit dans des assiettes. Il rit de bon cœur devant la tête qu'elle fit en voyant ce qu'il mangeait et il lui proposa de prendre des gâteaux de sa fille assurant à celle-ci qu'ils iraient faire les courses lundi afin qu'elle n'en manque pas.

Suite à ce petit-déjeuner, ils passèrent la journée ensemble à Central Parc observant leurs filles jouer devant eux et profitaient d'être plusieurs pas derrière pour se prendre la main ou se lancer des regards qu'ils espéraient discrets. Il n'osa lui confier qu'il appréciait de sentir sa main contre la sienne tout comme elle lui cacha les rapides battements de son cœur dès qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle. Ils furent cependant dérangés par son téléphone et s'excusant il décrocha en voyant que c'était sa sœur.

« - Salut jumelle. _Tu m'as l'air bien guilleret toi ce matin. Que se passe-t-il ?_ Tu m'appelles pour me demander pourquoi je te parais heureux ? _Non bien sûr_ , grimaça-t-elle. _En fait je viens de rentrer de chez grand-mère et… Maman est partie en cure de désintox. Enfin non, la version officielle est qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer, elle fait donc une cure de luminothérapie afin d'augmenter son taux d'oméga trois et ainsi revenir plus en forme que jamais, mais la vérité toute nue est qu'il l'a envoyé en désintox._ Comme ça ? Sans raison, s'étonna-t-il en lâchant la main de Maggie à qui il fit signe qu'il s'éloignait. _Aucune idée, il refuse d'en parler et tu le connais_ , soupira-t-elle alors que la jeune maman lui faisant comprendre qu'elle gardait un œil sur les filles, _quand il s'agit de lui trouver des excuses ou de garder ses secrets…_ Ouais il est plus dur à percer qu'un coffre fort ! _Voilà. Dis-moi je t'ai envoyé un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ma nièce que j'aimerais rencontrer un jour. Tu le recevras dans quelques jours._ Tu veux rencontrer Callie _? Bien sûr_ , s'offusqua sa sœur jumelle. Deux conditions à ça. Tu lâches ton look de cadavre fantôme et tu te ramènes à New York. Je ne laisserais pas le reste de la famille approcher de mon bébé. _Je suis gothique Caleb pas…_ Ecoute Leah, tu t'habilles comme tu veux quand tu es chez toi, avec tes potes ou au boulot mais si tu veux rencontrer ta nièce, tu changes de look. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette à pleurer en voyant sa tante, c'est clair, demanda-t-il durement.

Il détestait être ainsi avec sa sœur jumelle seulement il savait que parfois, elle avait besoin qu'il la pousse à se remettre en question. Pourtant il culpabilisait toujours autant de devoir être celui qui rappelait à sa famille d'être vrai et vivant. Il jouait ce rôle depuis trop longtemps et il se sentait épuisé. Ne voyant plus sa fille ni Maggie, il mit fin à la conversation alors que sa sœur décrétait qu'elle attendrait que Callie soit plus grande pour la rencontrer et raccrochant, il avança rapidement avant de soupirer de soulagement. Sa fille était en train de choisir la glace que Maggie payait aux deux petites.

« - Tu vas leur boucher les artères avant l'heure, pouffa-t-il en les rattrapant.

« - Et c'est celui qui les a nourri de sucrerie toute l'après-midi qui me fait la leçon ?

« - Un anniversaire est un jour spécial !

« - Eh bien aujourd'hui est un jour normal et j'ai envie de leur payer des glaces, pouffa-t-elle.

Il sourit mais n'argumenta pas sachant qu'il l'aurait probablement proposé s'il avait été là. Il sourit en voyant sa fille avec une fusée colorée et tandis qu'elles mangeaient leur gourmandise en jouant, il s'assit sur un banc pas loin avant d'être rejoint par Maggie.

« - Que voulait Leah ?

« - Me prévenir qu'elle avait envoyé un cadeau à sa nièce et me prévenir que ma mère était en désintox.

« - Ton père l'y a envoyé ?

« - Aucune idée et on ne le saura jamais. Elle ne voudrait surtout pas qu'on puisse penser qu'elle n'est qu'un être humain avec des faiblesses ! Et puis quoi encore, lui demanda-t-il aussi offusqué qu'amusé. Pourquoi ne pas révéler à tout Paradise qu'elle à des défauts aussi ?

« - Quelle idée saugrenue, en effet.

Ils rirent de bon cœur puis discutèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien. Ils parlèrent de leur enfance, des spectacles que Leah et elle l'avaient obligés à regarder, leurs années de fac, la vie qu'ils menaient avec leurs enfants, les bêtises ou les victoires de celles-ci, leurs peurs et leur rêves, les leurs également puis quand dix-sept heures sonna décidèrent de rentrer chacun chez eux. Les petites se dirent au revoir comme leur parents qui se firent la bise tout en rêvant de s'embrasser réellement puis s'éloignèrent.

« _Tes lèvres me manquent depuis hier. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais demandé plusieurs hier soir !_ » Il sourit en recevant le message de Maggie et laissa sa fille se déchausser seul afin de lui répondre. « _Crois-tu que tu aurais eu besoin de m'en demander si j'avais su qu'on en serait privé aujourd'hui ?_ » Callie fut envoyée chercher ses cahiers et son livre de lecture. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à lire et même si lui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé, il s'obligea à forcer sa fille à bouquiner. Chaque jour elle lisait un paragraphe ou deux puis il lui racontait une histoire de princesse. Il fut déconcentré de ses pensées par la réception d'un nouvel sms et le l'ouvrit en voyant que Maggie lui avait répondu. « _Non tu m'aurais embrassé toute la nuit ou jusqu'à ce que je crie grâce… J'ai hâte qu'on ait notre premier rendez-vous. »_ Il sourit en songeant qu'il était également impatient de cette soirée mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser sa fille seule durant une nuit. « _Et moi donc. Laisse-moi trouver une bonne nounou et nous passerons la soirée et la nuit ensemble. Et aucune petite fille ne viendra nous réveiller !_ »

Leur flirt par sms dura plusieurs jours. Il aurait voulu passer le vendredi soir avec elle seulement elle était à Paradise et il se consola en lui envoyant plusieurs sms lui décrivant précisément ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire. Cependant le mardi suivant, alors qu'il mangeait avec Callie, on sonna à sa porte et il se surprit à espérer que ce serait Maggie tout en sachant que c'était impossible. Il ouvrit et sourcilla.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à New York ? Allez entre ta filleule va être ravie de te revoir, dit-il en serrant la main de Julio.

« - Je suis en vacance… Non je vais donner une série de conférence dans les lycées de New York alors je me suis dis que j'allais squatter chez mon pote de l'EP.

« - Tu sais quoi mon pote ? Tu arrives au meilleur moment… Je t'explique dès qu'on ne sera plus qu'entre hommes, souffla-t-il alors qu'ils rejoignaient la salle à manger.

« - Ma petite pitchoune, s'écria Julio alors que la petite quittait la table pour rejoindre son parrain de cœur.

« - Tonton Julio, cria-t-elle ravie en lui courant dans les bras. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai sept ans maintenant ! Je suis une grande.

« - Quoi ? Tu as osé grandir d'un an sans que je sois au courant ?

« - Oui et maintenant il faut m'appeler par mon prénom. Parce que je suis grande, tu sais ?

« - T'es presqu'une adulte ? Alors, tu n'as plus le droit d'avoir de cadeaux, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils après qu'elle ait acquiescé.

« - Si, cria-t-elle. J'ai encore le droit aux cadeaux !

« - Ah mais non. Il n'y a que les enfants qui ont des cadeaux, pas les grands.

La petite le fixa effrayée puis regarda son père qui hocha gravement la tête amusé. Elle décida donc qu'elle était encore une petite fille et son parrain rit avant de lui tendre un paquet rectangulaire qu'elle déballa rapidement avant de crier de joie en recevant une nouvelle poupée supposée parfaite. Elle remercia Julio et l'invita à manger avec eux.

« - Alors si tu m'expliquais pourquoi t'es ravi que je pointe chez toi, demanda-t-il à vingt-et-une heure.

« - J'ai rencontré une nana. Différente des autres, précisa-t-il. On est tous les deux parents célibataire et figure-toi qu'on a craqué l'un pour l'autre… Du coup si tu pouvais accepter de jouer les baby-sitteur un soir ça arrangerait franchement ma libido !

« - Ok mais vous allez faire quoi de l'autre gamine ? Parce que je doute que le papa responsable que tu es, accepte de coucher avec une nana s'il y a une gamine dans les parages.

« - Ouais… Tu as toujours ton sourire irrésistible, demanda le jeune homme amusé.

Julio rit de bon cœur et lui promit de faire au mieux afin que Maggie accepte de lui confier sa fille. Il était d'accord pour les garder ici afin qu'ils passent la nuit chez la jeune femme. Ils mirent tout en place puis le lendemain, Caleb proposa à Julio de l'accompagner à l'école de Callie afin de faire les présentations. Bien qu'il ait laissé ses cheveux repousser et camoufler ses tatouages, il ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des mamans présentes. Mais était-ce dû aux deux piercings qu'il avait à la lèvre ou à l'impression de calme qu'il dégageait, il ne le sut. Il s'en moquait par ailleurs, il n'avait accepté de mettre une chemise que pour une raison, plaire à la petite amie de son meilleur ami aussi quand Caleb lui présenta Maggie, il lui sourit et lui posa quelques questions sur sa vie. Ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie ? D'où elle venait ? Si elle comptait quitter New York ? Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle aussi venait de Paradise et lança un regard à Caleb qui lui fit comprendre d'un geste qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

« - Tonton, cria une petite voix les faisant se tourner vers la porte.

« - Tiens ma petite pitchoune, répondit-il en se baissant.

Comme Caleb, il la porta d'un geste sans grimacer et Maggie fixa son ancien voisin perplexe. Connaissait-il des hommes incapables de porter une fillette de vingt kilos comme si elle ne pesait rien ? Manon étant jalouse, Julio se baissa et la porta également, chacune sur un bras. Ils prirent tous les cinq la direction du parc et tandis qu'il allait s'amuser avec les plus jeunes, Maggie retint Caleb par le bras.

« - Qui est-ce ?

« - Mon meilleur ami.

« - Tu l'as connu à la fac ?

« - A l'EP, la corrigea-t-il. Ecoute je sais ce que tu vas penser mais je confierais ma vie et celle de Callie à Julio. Il a fait des conneries plus jeunes comme moi mais il a changé. Il lutte activement contre la toxicologie des mineurs, intervient également dans les facultés et crois-moi c'est un type que les gamins adorent.

« - Tu as confiance en lui ?

« - C'est celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Crois-moi les filles ne risquent rien avec Julio. Il ne sait pas cuisiner mais je lui laisserais de l'argent pour des pizzas… A moins que tu préfères trouver une nounou toi-même pour nos filles ?

« - Non, j'ai confiance en ton jugement. Tu es un papa poule donc si tu me dis qu'on peut lui faire confiance alors, je suppose que je peux lui laisser Manon.

« - Si tu préfères, confie ta fille à la famille de Sean. Ne te sens pas obligée de lui confier ta fille si tu n'as pas confiance en lui. Il ne se vexera pas et moi non plus. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu aies la tête libre quand on ira dîner.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui pour lui voler un baiser en lui prenant la main.

« - La famille de Sean vit dans le Connecticut et…

« - Sois discrète, soupira-t-il quand elle parla contre sa bouche.

« - Je t'en prie, Discrète est mon deuxième prénom !

Il sourit et jeta un regard vers les petites. Toutes les deux étant occupées à jouer avec « tonton Julio », il se détendit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui demander quand elle voulait qu'ils se voient. Elle réfléchit rapidement et lui assura qu'elle était libre le samedi qui suivait aussi il lui proposa de le laisser s'occuper du reste. Elle n'aurait qu'à bloquer le reste du week-end et se faire belle. La jeune femme sourit et se promit de faire un peu de shopping pour se trouver une nouvelle robe. Elle n'était pas sortie avec un homme depuis plusieurs années et n'était pas certaine d'avoir une tenue décente pour l'occasion. « Et je suis certaine que je ne rentre plus dans la robe que madame Reynolds m'a offert, songea-t-elle. »

Elle profita donc de ses pauses repas pour faire les magasins avec ses collègues. Personne n'étaient au courant de l'accident ni des cicatrices qui en résultaient, aussi elles lui proposèrent des robes courtes qu'elle refusait à chaque fois expliquant qu'elle n'aimait pas ses genoux. Coralie finit par lui dénicher une robe bustier à petits volants asymétrique. Elle était complètement noire et Maggie sut comment elle l'accessoiriserait.

Le vendredi en question arriva trop vite et elle dut se dépêcher de se préparer puisque Manon et elle avaient été à la patinoire. Sa fille adorait ça et elle lui cédait à chaque fois. Surtout elle culpabilisait de la laisser ce soir pour passer la soirée avec Caleb. Elle se rappela de ses muscles quand il était jeune et se demanda s'il avait toujours ses abdominaux qu'elle avait souvent regardé. « Je le saurais ce soir, songea-t-elle en prenant sa douche… Je saurais tout de lui ce soir même si ce que Kendra racontait été vrai ! » Elle eut un léger sourire en se rappelant son ancienne camarade de classe qui ne cessait de répéter dans les toilettes des filles ou les vestiaires que Caleb était le mieux bâti du lycée. « Il est vrai que cette garce les a presque tous essayer, songea-t-elle. Sauf Drew qui restait malgré tout loyal envers Caleb et Brian, ainsi que Dimitry mais parce qu'il était homo ! » Secouant la tête, elle enfila sa nouvelle robe, s'assurant que les cicatrices étaient cachées, même si à présent elles étaient blanche, Maggie avait toujours l'impression qu'on ne voyait qu'elles, puis se maquilla légèrement avant de mettre quelques bijoux. Elle hésita entre s'attacher les cheveux ou les laisser libre puis opta pour ce dernier sachant qu'il ne la voyait jamais ainsi. Elle s'attachait les cheveux chaque matin pour ne pas qu'ils ne la gênent quand elle s'occupait de Manon.

« - Wow maman comment t'es trop trop belle, s'extasia sa fille en lâchant ses poupées. Tu sais quoi ? Ben plus tard, je veux être aussi belle que toi.

« - Merci ma chérie.

« - On va pu voir Callie ?

« - Si mais je t'ai expliqué que Caleb et moi on allait manger au restaurant et que tu restais dormir chez Callie ce soir avec tonton Julio. Tu te souviens ?

« - Oh, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant franchement. Tu t'es fait toute jolie parce que t'es amoureuse de Caleb, c'est ça ? Tu vas le laisser te faire des bisous sur la bouche ?

Maggie rougit et soupira en voyant qu'il était l'heure de partir. Sa cachant derrière ce prétexte, elle aida sa fille à s'habiller puis jeta un regard sur son appartement. Il était rangé, bien que ses meubles ne soient pas harmonisés mais elle savait qu'il restait chaleureux bien qu'il soit plus petit que la maison de son petit ami. Secouant la tête, elle mit une petite veste, prit son sac et ferma à clef avant de rejoindre la Cadillac.

Celle-ci les mena sans encombre jusqu'à la petite maison de la famille Becker et elle sonna à la porte. Peu après celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Julio qui grimaça en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

« - Salut Maggie. Tu es ravissante et Caleb n'est pas prêt, précisa-t-il. Son père l'a appelé et il a entendu Callie, chuchota-t-il.

« - Du coup ton pote se fait tirer les oreilles ?

« - J'aurais parié qu'il se faisait castrer mais ouais t'es pas loin.

« - Ça veut dire quoi castrer, demanda Manon.

« - C'est quand un papa crie très fort sur son enfant et a envie de lui mettre une grosse fessée, dit-il sans réfléchir.

« - Alors je connais plus d'un garçon à l'école qui doivent se faire castrer le soir.

Julio sourit alors que Maggie se promit de parler à sa fille afin qu'elle oublie ce mot. Elle ignorait comment elle ferait mais elle ne pouvait laisser sa fille aller à l'école et dire aux garçons de sa classe qu'ils se faisaient castrer. Le jeune baby-sitter lui servit une tasse de café au moment où Caleb arriva et elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Il portait un pantalon de costume noir et une chemise qui n'était pas encore boutonnée. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés lui donnant un petit air sauvage qui remua quelque chose dans son bas-ventre. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu naturellement puisqu'il était toujours au téléphone.

« - Papa, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a dit que si je passais le seuil de ta maison, ce n'était plus la peine que je revienne ou que je donne de mes nouvelles ! _…_ Tu n'avais qu'à préciser tes conditions à la fin ! Tu es chirurgien-dentiste, je te rappelle, tu sais parfaitement t'exprimer de manière claire quand tu es avec tes patients alors… Ben voyons, tu ne veux pas me coller le réchauffement climatique sur le dos le temps que tu y es ? _…_ C'est trop gentil, ironisa-t-il _…_ Tu sais quoi papa, s'énerva-t-il après avoir écouté son père quelques minutes en silence, voilà ce que l'on va faire. Tu vas continuer à mener l'existence que tu souhaites et te dire que je suis un voyou pour te déculpabiliser d'avoir un fils dont tu ne seras jamais fier. Le gamin qui a ruiné la réputation de la parfaite famille Becker et détruit le monde illusoire dans lequel vous vivez maman et toi. Tu ne me donnes pas de conseils pour élever un enfant, encore moins une fille et de mon côté, je m'engage à ne pas t'appeler ni te rappeler mon existence ou celle de ma fille. Comme ça maman pourra continuer de pleurnicher aux portes de tout Paradise et dire que son garçon l'a abandonné parce que c'est un fils indigne et moi je ne t'entendrais plus essayer de me faire culpabiliser parce que tu n'as pas le courage nécessaire pour t'opposer à ta femme. Bonne soirée, termina-t-il en raccrochant avant de se tourner. Bon sang, il…

Caleb s'arrêta net. Il venait d'apercevoir Maggie. Ses longs cheveux châtains reposant sur ses épaules, sa robe asymétrique qui cachaient ses genoux, les divers petits volants qui ornaient la jupe, le bustier presque plat qui dessinait le haut de son corps, ses escarpins montants qui allongeaient ses jambes et ne sut quoi dire. De politiquement correct. Il avait envie de lui dire beaucoup de choses. Combien elle était sexy ainsi, les idées qui germaient dans son esprit, mais il savait qu'aucune phrase n'était correcte pour les jeunes oreilles présentes aussi il secoua la tête et se reprit.

« - Tu es magnifique Maggie, dit-il simplement.

« - Merci Caleb. Tu l'es également, je comprends que toutes les mamans célibataires n'aient d'yeux que pour toi à l'école.

Il sourit en rougissant légèrement puis se tourna vers sa fille.

« - Tu me répètes les règles Callie ?

« - J'écoute tonton Julio. Je pleure pas parce que t'es pas là ce soir. Je suis sage. Je fais pas de farces à tonton, lista-t-elle avec fierté alors qu'il terminait de s'habiller.

« - Et si tu désobéis ?

« - Alors tonton Julio repart avec ma poupée et on ira pas au parc de la semaine. Et j'aurais pas de bonbons après le repas.

Il hocha la tête satisfait et prit sa fille dans ses bras pour lui faire son câlin du soir sachant qu'il ne serait pas là quand elle serait au lit. La petite s'accrocha à lui de toute la force de ses petits bras en chuchotant à son oreille un « je t'aime » qui le fit sourire puis il reposa sa fille au sol avant de saluer Manon. Celle-ci lui répondit avant de lui raconter qu'elle allait dormir ici. Il fit mine d'en être étonné puis donna vingt dollars à Julio afin qu'il commande des pizzas avant d'enfiler sa veste tout en proposant à Maggie de partir. Elle hocha la tête et embrassa sa fille lui rappelant d'être sage puis sortit alors que Caleb lui tenait la porte. Galamment, il la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture et lui ouvrit même la portière la faisant sourire.

« - Tu me sors le grand jeu Becker, demanda-t-elle amusée quand il la rejoignit dans l'habitacle.

« - En effet mademoiselle Asmtrong. Je compte passer la nuit dans votre lit et je m'assure de vous mettre dans les meilleures dispositions possible afin d'y parvenir, répondit-il avec une franchise qui la surprit. Mais avant cela, sourit-il en se penchant vers elle, permets-moi te t'embrasser pour te saluer.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit lorsqu'il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne mais répondit à son chate baiser de la même manière. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il lui fit un clin d'œil et démarra enfin la voiture pour rejoindre le restaurant où il avait fait une réservation. Sur le trajet, alors qu'ils étaient coincés à un feu rouge, il prit sa main qu'il posa sur le levier de vitesse avant de la recouvrir avec la sienne. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire de béatitude et observa la route en soupirant. Elle se sentait bien ainsi. Sans Manon pour crier à l'arrière de la voiture, ou pour l'empêcher d'agir comme une femme amoureuse. Elle craignait, tout comme Caleb, de choquer sa fille si elle embrassait le jeune homme devant elle ou si elle le touchait trop intimement. Elle savait que sa fille ne l'avait jamais vu avec un homme et elle espéra que leur histoire à Caleb et elle ne finirait pas mal. « Sinon nous serons quatre à souffrir, se dit-elle quand il se gara devant un des restaurants les plus cher de la ville. »

« - Le Daniels vraiment, demanda-t-elle amusée quoiqu'un peu impressionnée. M'aurais-tu caché que tu es un milliardaire ? Parce qu'il faut au moins ça pour avoir une table en moins de deux semaines.

« - Que veux-tu, soupira-t-il amusé, quand tu as les clefs de la ville tu peux tout te permettre… Non en réalité, mon entreprise a conçu les meubles qui ornent leur nouvel étage et pour me remercier de l'excellent travail, le propriétaire m'a assuré que je pourrais avoir une table quand je le voudrais. Je les ai appelés dès que tu as été d'accord pour ce soir.

Elle sourit et accepta de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait. Ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant et Maggie dut admettre qu'il lui avait dit la vérité puisque le propriétaire vint les voir et parla quelques instants avec Caleb le remerciant une nouvelle fois pour son mobilier qui ravissait tous les clients. Le jeune patron lui assura qu'il n'avait fait que le travail pour lequel il avait été payé puis se tourna vers elle.

« - Maggie je voudrais te présenter Remy Daniels, le patron de l'un des restaurant les plus chers de New York. Monsieur Daniel, voici Margareth Amstrong une amie de très longue date que j'ai revu récemment.

« - Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Amstrong. Harry, ajouta-t-il en apostrophant le maître d'hôtel, veuillez accompagner ces personnes à leur table. La meilleure de la maison, précisa-t-il. Monsieur Becker j'ai été ravi de vous revoir. Je passerais dans le courant du mois afin de vous passer une commande mais pour mon chalet à Aspen cette fois-ci.

« - Très bien. Nous en reparlerons à ce moment-là.

Le patron hocha la tête et les laissa pour vaquer à ses occupations alors que le maître d'hôtel les escortait à leur table. Parfaitement située, ils étaient juste assez loin de la cheminée pour n'avoir ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Le serveur arriva rapidement avec les menus puis s'éclipsa leur laissant le temps de regarder la carte. Le sommelier arriva peu après avec la carte des vins et après avoir tout choisi, ils purent enfin discuter tranquillement sans être dérangés. Naturellement ils parlèrent de leurs enfants respectifs puis Caleb lui demanda si Sean lui manquait.

« - Oui je crois qu'il me manquera toujours un peu. Tu sais quand Manon grandit ou quand elle apprend quelque chose… Je me souviens que quand elle a fait ses premiers pas, je me suis machinalement tournée pour lui dire mais… Eh bien, il n'était pas là. Quand elle est entrée à la maternelle, je me souviens que je suis rentrée chez moi et je me suis effondrée en l'appelant. J'aurais voulu partager ses progrès avec lui. Tout comme toi avec la maman de Callie, non ?

« - Non. Elle a délibérément abandonné son enfant. Elle aurait voulu avorter mais heureusement elle s'en est aperçue trop tard… Sinon je n'aurais jamais su que j'allais être père et je serais devenu avocat.

« - Tu regrettes ?

« - Pas même une seconde. C'est con mais quand les médecins me l'ont mis dans les mains à sa naissance… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de ma fille. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi mes parents nous avaient, à Leah et moi, imposés toutes ces règles et inculqué toutes leurs valeurs. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai pleuré le jour de sa naissance et je me suis promis de faire tout mon maximum pour elle et pour qu'elle soit fière de son papa. Et pour ça, il faut que Trish ne revienne plus dans nos vies pour le moment. Plus tard quand elle demandera après sa maman je ne sais pas ce que je lui dirais.

« - J'imagine. Je suis plus chanceuse que toi. Je sais où est Sean et quand Manon me demande de lui parler de son papa, je le peux. Je ne garde que les bons souvenirs en tête pour elle. J'oublie toutes nos bisbilles sur qui devait sortir la poubelle, qui devait payer l'essence ou autre. Elle n'a pas besoin de ce genre de détails.

« - Il ne vaut mieux pas que je fasse comme toi, sourit-il. Nos meilleurs moments se passaient au lit. Enfin façon de parler puisqu'elle n'était jamais fatiguée… J'ai comme l'impression que tu aurais pu te passer de ce détail, ajouta-t-il les joues roses.

« - Un peu mais c'est intéressant. Kendra avait donc raison ?

« - A quel propos ?

« - A propos de tes performances au lit.

« - Qu'en disait-elle, demanda-t-il surpris.

« - Je ne pourrais pas trop te traduire, je n'ai jamais rien compris à son jargon sexuel, elle avait des images pour tout. Cela dit, afin que tu aies un échantillon, je vais t'en dire une qui m'a profondément troublée. Tu étais, selon elle, monté comme un missile.

« - Et ça t'a troublée, profondément, sourit-il amusé pour cacher sa gêne.

Maggie voulut répondre quand elle s'aperçut du double sens de sa phrase. Rougissant, elle se racla la gorge et un léger blanc s'installa entre eux. Heureusement, il se rompit rapidement en ce lui demandant si son voyage à Paradise s'était bien déroulé.

« - Comme toujours. Ma mère et Lou était ravi de revoir Manon. J'ai croisé Leah qui m'a interrogée sur toi et j'ai évité Kendra autant que possible. Cela dit maintenant qu'elle te connaît, j'ai raconté à ma fille qui était son héros gamine. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu as accepté de tuer des araignées pour nous, de grimper dans l'arbre chercher notre frisbee, quand tu ne jouais pas chauffeurs ou les gardes du corps aux soirées où on allait. Ou à la chasse aux bonbecs d'halloween.

« - Ces foutus chasses aux bonbons, soupira-t-il. J'avais envie de vous abandonner sur place à chaque fois, pour rejoindre mes potes afin de faire des blagues, tu sais ?

« - Tu aurais laissé deux filles sans défenses seules dans les rues ?

« - Sans hésitation mais je flippais à l'idée qu'ils vous arrivent un truc du coup je restais en vous maudissant toute la soirée.

Elle rit de bon cœur et la conversation reprit sur leurs souvenirs de Paradise. Des amis qu'ils avaient, de leurs enfances, des camarades de cours… Maggie lui parla également de la rééducation qu'elle avait subi après l'accident, Caleb lui raconta son retour à la maison après être sorti de prison si bien que le reste du repas se déroula sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Ils refaisaient connaissances se racontant tout sans plus se mentir et lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Daniels, elle lui avoua quand elle était tombée amoureuse de lui la première fois.

« - Tu es descendu en maniant ton sabre laser de jedi et tu m'as attaqué. Je me suis défendue avec ma rackette de tennis et un coup en entraînant un autre, j'ai fait tombé une des chouettes en céramique de ta mère…

« - Et je me suis accusé à ta place parce que c'était moi qui t'avais attaqué le premier.

« - En tout cas, tu es devenu mon héros ce jour-là et je suis tombée amoureuse.

« - Je l'ignorais, avoua-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte de la voiture. On était des gamins à l'époque… J'avais bien noté que tu me fixais souvent, mais je m'en suis aperçu on avait quatorze ans, reprit-il en la rejoignant dans la voiture. J'ai supposé que tu me trouvais mignon, je ne pensais pas que tu étais amoureuse. Sinon notre vie aurait été différente.

« - Tu crois ?

« - J'étais amoureux de toi Maggie. Quand on était gamin. C'était pour ça que j'acceptais de regarder vos spectacles ou de jouer dans vos numéros. C'est aussi pour ça que j'acceptais d'écraser toutes les araignées que tu me montrais. Je voulais briller à tes yeux, admit-il en la fixant. Je voulais être ton héros mais tu ne semblais pas intéressé alors je me suis fait une raison puis je suis tombé sous le charme de Kendra… Et tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais ce fameux soir.

« - Tu m'as dit que ça n'arriverait jamais. Pourquoi ? Je ne te plaisais plus ?

« - Si, soupira-t-il en démarrant, mais tu étais la meilleure amie de ma sœur. Je t'avais classé parmi les nanas intouchables de Paradise. Et j'étais avec Kendra. J'ai eu peur. Peur de la quitter et de me mettre avec toi mais de ne pas être à ta hauteur. Tu semblais réussir tout ce que tu entreprenais Mag. Tu étais la meilleure au tennis, tu avais des notes excellentes et tu semblais tellement parfaite. Polie, gentille… J'étais un rebelle à cette époque et…

« - Tu étais le mec le plus cool de Paradise, le reprit-elle. Toutes les filles, sauf Leah, voulaient être ta copine.

« - Je n'en ai voulu qu'une pendant plusieurs années pourtant… Jusqu'au jour où je me suis mis avec Kendra. C'était facile d'être moi avec elle. Mes parents ne la connaissaient pas aussi bien que toi. On n'était pas ami avec le maire et si je me comportais comme un connard avec elle, je n'aurais pas mes parents, ta mère et Leah sur le dos…

« - Je comprends, dit-elle quelques minutes plus tard. Kendra était la solution de facilité.

« - Voilà. Et en sortant de l'EP, je t'en voulais tellement…. De toutes les filles de Paradise, il avait fallu que cet accident t'arrive à toi ! J'ai passé un an à me demander comment tu allais, si tu étais blessée, si tu m'en voulais. Mes parents ne me disaient rien évidemment et je n'avais pas assez de courage pour t'écrire. Enfin si je t'ai écris des dizaines de lettres mais je n'en ai envoyé aucune. J'avais bien trop peur de tes réponses ou pire, que tu ne me répondes pas.

La jeune femme le fixa surpris. Elle ignorait tout ça. Bien sûr, plus d'une fois, Leah l'avait poussé à dire à Caleb ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle ne s'en était jamais senti le courage. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il lui rit au nez, qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas réciproque, qu'elle n'avait jamais songé qu'il puisse ressentir la même chose pour elle. « Et si on s'était tout dit gamin, songea-t-elle, alors peut-être qu'on aurait été ensemble. Il ne serait pas allé à la fête de Brian ou en tout cas, pas sans moi. Je serais restée avec lui et je n'aurais jamais eu cet accident. Je serais probablement devenue joueuse de tennis prof… Non, se reprit-elle, je ne veux pas penser comme ça. Parce que ça voudrait dire que je n'aurais pas Manon dans ma vie et je refuse d'imaginer ma vie sans elle. » Afin d'effacer ses pensées, elle secoua vivement la tête attirant malgré elle, l'attention de Caleb qui lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai voulu imaginer à quoi notre vie aurait ressemblé si on était sorti ensemble.

« - Ne fais pas ça Maggie. On serait peut-être ensemble depuis plus de dix ans mais ni Callie, ni Manon ne seraient là et…

« - Je pensais la même chose. Je ne voudrais pas d'une vie où je n'aurais pas ma fille.

Il sourit légèrement et lui prit la main entrelaçant leurs doigts avant de lui jeter un regard intense.

« - Maggie as-tu toujours envie que l'on termine la soirée chez toi ?

« - Oui Caleb. Les petites sont en sécurité chez toi et nous, nous avons toute la nuit et demain matin pour nous. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Tu as peur ?

« - Non. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que c'était toujours ce que tu voulais.

« - Eh bien oui, c'est toujours ce que je veux.

Il sourit doucement puis tourna dans sa rue et se gara quelques minutes plus tard. Il était déjà passé la chercher à plusieurs reprises mais il n'était jamais entré dans l'appartement puisque généralement, Manon préférait venir chez lui parce qu'il avait un jardin et un toboggan. Pourtant il se détacha, demandant à Maggie d'attendre et alla lui ouvrir la porte avant de la laisser le guider jusqu'à son appartement. Ce qu'elle fit, leurs doigts entrelacés. Ils croisèrent une personne âgée qui les salua en souriant puis arrivés au second étage, à la porte numéro vingt-deux, elle le lâcha le temps de fouiller dans son sac à main. Il en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle et découvrit une de ses épaules pour venir embrasser sa peau nue la faisant soupirer. Il songea à s'éloigner d'elle seulement l'odeur de la peau de la jeune femme l'enivrait doucement et il revint contre son cou déposant un autre baiser tout en l'enlaçant doucement de peur qu'elle ne le repousse. Maggie soupira une nouvelle fois et s'appuya contre lui ses clefs à la main. Elle avait oublié à quoi ressemblait le début d'une relation amoureuse et elle aimait que ce soit lui, son premier amour, qui lui rappelle le bonheur qu'on ressentait quand il nous embrassait avec tendresse. Quand ses lèvres glissaient lentement contre sa peau nue, allant de ses lèvres à son épaule augmentant doucement la chaleur de son corps.

« - Tu n'ouvres pas, chuchota-t-il amusé en embrassant sa nuque.

« - Tes lèvres me déconcentrent.

« - Je vais les éloigner pour les punir alors.

« - Non !

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer ce mot alors qu'il continuait de poser mille baisers contre son épaule. Il remonta doucement jusqu'à sa mâchoire et allait se stopper quand elle tourna la tête réclamant un vrai baiser. Il eut un léger sourire et ferma les yeux pour presser sa bouche contre la sienne. Il la sentit souffler un « enfin » contre ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne lui répondre. Tout en cherchant le trousseau de clefs, il la rapprocha de lui, collant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, alors que ses lèvres frôlaient celles de la jeune femme. Lentement, il en dessina les contours du bout de la langue lui réclamant un accès qu'elle lui donna presque aussitôt en gémissant doucement. Au même instant, il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et la poussa doucement à l'intérieur. Elle le laissa faire avant de fermer derrière eux, sans cesser de l'embrasser appréciant de sentir leurs langues se caresser avec sensualité. Une petite partie d'elle lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir dans un seul baiser même lorsqu'elle était avec Sean et elle musela sa conscience quand celle-ci lui rappela les nombreuses remarques que Kendra avait fait sur lui. Sur ces baisers qui faisait monter en elle des envies de luxure. « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle n'était pas prête à le lâcher, songea-t-elle alors qu'il quittait ses lèvres pour descendre de l'autre côté de son cou sans qu'elle ne l'en empêche. » Au contraire, elle se laissa faire retirant simplement sa veste qui tomba au sol avant de s'occuper de celle de Caleb qui subit le même sort. Seulement à présent qu'il n'avait plus aucune entrave, il se montra plus fougueux dans ses baisers qui devinrent plus brûlants alors qu'il revenait contre sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, elle n'attendit pas qu'il réclame l'accès à sa bouche préférant laisser sa langue allait à la rencontre de celle de son premier amour alors qu'il se collait à elle en respirant de plus en plus vite.

« - Je sais que tu m'as demandé de te faire l'amour Maggie mais sache que même si on passe la nuit à s'embrasser contre ta porte, ça me suffira amplement, soupira-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« - Pas moi. Viens !

Sur ces mots, elle lui prit la main se détachant de lui et le conduisit à travers le couloir qui menait aux chambres. A gauche il y avait celle de sa fille aussi elle tourna à droite mais avant qu'il n'ait pu voir quoique ce soit, il revint contre ses lèvres les embrassant avec tant de désir qu'elle se cambra contre la porte à laquelle elle s'accrocha rapidement. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir quand il l'embrassait mais elle s'en moquait, elle appréciait trop de sentir ses lèvres brûlantes sur elle pour se plaindre. Même si sa jambe commençait à lui faire mal, elle décida de taire sa douleur en se concentrant uniquement sur le désir qu'il faisait monter en elle.

« - Ça va, souffla-t-il quelques instants plus tard en la sentant grimacer.

« - Oui je… J'ai simplement mal à ma jambe et…

Elle n put aller plus loin qu'il se baissa et attrapa sa cuisse douloureuse pour la poser contre sa taille. Elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait et elle s'accrocha à lui alors qu'il la portait jusqu'à son lit. Ils s'embrassaient à nouveau comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus, se montrant de plus en plus passionnés et lorsqu'il la posa au milieu du lit, elle s'y allongea l'entraînant avec elle.

…

Maggie ouvrit les yeux en sentant le soleil sur son visage et tourna la tête pour se rendormir seulement la vue de Caleb couché près d'elle lui fit oublier le reste. Elle avait aimé la nuit qu'ils avaient passé à se découvrir. Les caresses qu'il lui avait faites, les baisers qu'il avait posé sur son corps, la sensation de le sentir entrer en elle, le plaisir qui explosait alors qu'il lui donnait son premier orgasme, les mots tendres qu'il avait murmuré à son oreille quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras juste après… Tous ces moments lui revinrent un à un à l'esprit et elle soupira satisfaite avant de songer à la suite. Elle allait devoir se lever, quitter le lit sous son regard et il verrait ses cicatrices or elle doutait d'être prête à ce qu'il les voit seulement avant qu'elle ne puisse paniquer, il se réveilla et glissa une de ses mains sur son ventre la faisant revenir au présent.

« - Bonjour, souffla-t-il encore endormi.

« - Bonjour toi.

Elle sourit et l'observa. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux bleus étaient encore pleins de sommeil, son léger sourire qui flottait sur son visage… Elle le trouva magnifique et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en croisant son regard. Il arqua le sourcil tout en laissant sa main frôler son nombril, puis se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse.

« - As-tu bien dormi, s'enquit-il en s'éloignant de quelques millimètres.

« - Tu fais un bouillotte très confortable.

« - Je te donne chaud ?

« - Dans tous les sens possibles du terme, sourit-elle taquine.

« - Dans ce cas, je devrais m'éloigner de toi afin que…

« - Non !

Elle avait presque crié ce mot, le faisant sourire satisfait avant qu'il ne vienne contre elle pour l'embrasser alors que ses mains repartaient à la conquête du corps auquel il avait tant pensé et qu'il venait de découvrir. Il prit son temps pour faire monter le désir de sa partenaire prenant beaucoup de plaisir à la voir s'abandonner lentement à ses mains, aux caresses qu'il lui prodiguait puis il lui fit à nouveau l'amour avec tendresse appréciant d'avoir toute la matinée pour eux.

Ils finirent cependant par sortir du lit et si elle fut gênée d'être exposée à son regard, elle l'oublia rapidement quand il lui proposa de s'occuper du petit-déjeuner. Elle hocha la tête et allait s'éloigner de lui seulement il l'attrapa par le poignet et colla son torse musclé contre son dos.

« - Je ne te l'ai pas dit ce matin mais tu es magnifique quand tu te réveilles, souffla-t-il contre son cou qu'il embrassa.

« - Toi aussi Caleb. Tu es un vrai régal pour les yeux d'une femme.

« - Il n'y a que dans les tiens que je veux voir briller une étincelle de désir pour moi.

« - Moi aussi, sourit-elle. Surtout si tu me proposes le petit-déjeuner en plus.

Il rit dans son cou et s'éloigna d'elle pour quitter la pièce lui permettant d'enfiler son pyjama. Un débardeur avec un pantalon assorti, puis le rejoignit. Elle avait craint qu'il ne lui propose une omelette aux blancs d'œufs mais il était occupé à remuer une pâte dans un saladier quand elle le retrouva. Dès qu'il prononça le mot pancake, elle sourit et lui vola un baiser avant de mettre la table ratant son regard chiffonné quand il nota sa tenue. Lui-même ne portait que son boxer et il se demanda si elle était pudique où si la raison était ailleurs puis finit par lui poser la question.

« - Disons que je ne suis pas fan des cicatrices de mes genoux. Ce n'est pas très beau à voir.

« - Tu me les montrerais ?

« - Je ne voudrais pas te couper l'appétit.

Elle avait tenté de le faire rire pour qu'il les oublie mais il secoua simplement la tête avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Sans la quitter des yeux, il prit sa jambe et fit lentement glisser sa main dans la manche de pantalon. A mesure qu'il montait vers le genou, elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et tenta de se rassurer. Caleb n'avait jamais été superficiel et elle doutait que toutes ces cicatrices le fassent fuir seulement il serait le deuxième homme à les voir et elle craignait sa réaction. Il finit par y arriver et du bout du doigt, il dessina chacune d'entre elle avant de se pencher pour l'embraser tendrement.

« - Comment peux-tu penser qu'elles pourraient me faire fuir Maggie ? Ces cicatrices font partie de toi et je les aime autant que toi, chuchota-t-il. Sans elle tu ne serais pas la jeune femme forte et pleine de vie qui me fait face ce matin. N'aie pas peur de mon regard, il est tombé amoureux de toi il y a des années.

« - Mais j'étais jolie à cette époque-là ! J'étais une excellente joueuse de tennis et je tenais sur mes deux jambes alors que maintenant… Je ne suis plus cette fille.

« - En effet. Tu n'es plus la meilleure amie de ma sœur à qui je pensais tous les soirs avant de dormir, tu es une jeune maman incroyable qui se dévoue aux autres et qui aime sa fille par-dessus tout. Tu es magnifique Maggie. Des pieds à la tête.

« - Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne m'as pas vu nue !

« - Je crois bien que si pourtant puisque tu étais nue quand on s'est endormis exténués.

« - Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Caleb, ne joue pas sur les mots.

« - Très bien… As-tu confiance en moi ?

Elle hocha la tête et il sourit satisfait. La seconde suivante, il se leva et l'aida à faire de même avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Doucement de peur de lui faire peur, il lui retira son débardeur et frôla sa peau. Les légère cicatrices sur son nombril signe qu'elle avait porté la vie et s'agenouilla face à elle pour les embrasser une pas une. Lentement, il glissa ses mains sous la taille élastique de son pantalon et le fit doucement glisser sur ses jambes alors qu'elle l'appelait légèrement inquiète.

« - Chut Maggie, souffla-t-il contre son aine. Détend-toi.

Elle hocha la tête et tenta de réguler sa respiration mais se tendit quand il s'éloigna d'elle. Elle baissa la tête pour noter qu'il fixait ses genoux les sourcils froncés. Sans un mot il posa son index sur la plus grosse cicatrice et la suivit du bout du doigt avant de lever les yeux pour la regarder.

« - As-tu mal quand je la touche ?

« - Non, soupira-t-elle.

« - Et si je fais ça, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant, as-tu mal ?

A nouveau, la jeune femme secoua la tête, ayant plus de mal à parler à mesure qu'il se concentrait sur les cicatrices qui marbraient sa peau. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit le bout de la langue de son amant sur sa peau alors qu'il suivait la cicatrice de haut en bas.

« - Et là ? As-tu eu mal ?

« - Non, murmura-t-elle d'une voix légèrement excitée.

Il sourit légèrement et recommença chaque geste sur les différentes cicatrices qu'elle avait. Il les caressa, les embrassa, les lécha lui demandant à chaque fois si elle avait mal mais sa réponse était toujours la même. Elle n'avait pas mal. Elle commençait même à trouver ses gestes érotiques et lorsqu'il parcouru la dernière avec sa langue, elle gémit son prénom en fermant les yeux de plaisir. Il s'en aperçut et lentement il remonta sur sa cuisse, son ventre, sa poitrine jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il embrassa avec tendresse malgré le désir qui les consumaient l'un et l'autre.

« - Tu es magnifique Maggie, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers. Tu es même la plus belle femme que j'ai vu de ma vie.

« - Arrête, je…

« - Non laisse-moi terminer Mag. Je ne dis pas que tu la plus belle parce que je veux encore partager ton lit et tes nuits mais parce que c'est la vérité. Je me fous de toutes ces femmes aux corps parfaits qui n'ont pas une once de graisse ni même une cicatrice, elles ne sont pas réelles. Elles sont trop parfaites pour susciter le désir d'un homme alors que toi et ton corps, soupira-t-il. Tes cicatrices te rendent réelles. Celles sur tes genoux et le fait que tu sois debout et non dans un fauteuil roulant montrent que tu es une battante. Celles sur ton ventre montre que tu as porté la vie te moquant que ton corps se transforme et celles de ton âme fait de toi une femme merveilleuse Maggie.

« - Caleb… Comment fais-tu pour me faire me sentir si belle quand tu es là ?

« - Je ne fais rien mon amour, tu es belle. Ma présence t'aide seulement à t'en apercevoir !

Elle sourit de sa réponse et vint l'embrasser avec fougue se moquant de son estomac qui criait famine.

…

Ils ne rentrèrent chez Caleb que bien après midi et ils crièrent tous deux de joie en voyant leurs filles courir vers eux. Il réceptionna sa fille dès qu'elle sauta dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur alors que Maggie se baissait pour embrasser Manon. Julio les rejoignit à ce moment-là étrangement coiffé et maquillé faisant rire les deux adultes qui ne firent cependant aucune remarque. Au contraire, ils laissèrent les petites continuer à jouer à la poupée avec leur oncle et profitèrent qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans la salle de bain pour s'embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse. La soirée et la matinée qu'ils avaient passés les avaient beaucoup rapprochés si bien que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'école le lundi matin, ils étaient côte à côte leurs mains jointes alors que leurs filles jouaient devant eux. Quelques maman furent déçus de les voir ainsi alors que d'autres, comme Pamela Stewart leur sourit en croisant leurs regards et leur confia qu'ils étaient adorables à voir. Maggie rougit doucement alors qu'il remerciait sa première amie de l'école comme il se plaisait à penser à cette quarantenaire qui l'avait guidé à la rentrée scolaire.

Ils réussirent cependant à cacher leur relation naissante à leurs filles qui étaient tellement ravie de passer leur temps ensemble qu'elles ne s'étaient posées aucune question seulement les jours se transformèrent en semaines et lorsque Maggie annonça à Caleb qu'elle allait à Paradise pour passer noël, il décida de l'accompagner. Ils réunirent donc les deux petites filles à qui, ils racontèrent qu'elles allaient passer leurs vacances ensemble.

« - Pourquoi, demanda Manon alors que Callie fronçaient les sourcils.

« - Eh bien voilà Caleb et moi on est amoureux, répondit Maggie. Alors on a envie de passer du temps ensemble et comme ça vous pourrez attendre le père noël ensemble.

« - Pour de vrai, demanda Callie.

« - Oui Princesse. Et si tu es sage, alors tu pourras rencontrer tata Leah.

La petite sourit extatique et se jeta dans les bras de son père avant de l'embrasser en le serrant fortement. Il soupira rassuré de voir que l'une et l'autre prenaient bien la nouvelle puis tandis qu'elles repartaient jouer, ils commencèrent à tout prévoir. Etant patron de son entreprise, il savait qu'il pouvait prendre des vacances quand il le voulait aussi il décida de se baser sur les vacances de Maggie et des filles, aussi ils furent décidés qu'ils partiraient le vingt-deux et ne reviendraient que le deux janvier puis ils durent faire les bagages mais Caleb avait une autre épreuve. Prévenir sa famille qu'il venait. Il soupira et, étant seul puisque Callie dormait, il appela sa sœur.

« - _Salut Caleb. Comment vas-tu ?_ Bien et toi petite sœur ? _Je gère. Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?_ Maggie et moi sommes ensemble, dit-il sans préambule. _Que… Quoi ? Mais de quand ça date ?_ Quelques semaines mais je ne t'appelais pas pour ça. Simplement elle vient à Paradise pour noël et… _Et tu veux que je la surveille pour toi_ , pouffa-t-elle. Non en fait je comptais la surveiller moi-même, si tant est qu'elle ait besoin d'être surveillé. _Tu… Tu viens pour les fêtes ?_ Eh ouais, souffla-t-il. Je préférerais rester ici à New York mais… Enfin bref, crois-tu que tu pourras oublier ton look de vampire quelques jours ? Le temps que je suis présent ? _Arrête ! Je ne te demande pas de changer de look pour moi et c'est toi qui vient, ce n'est pas à moi de m'adapter_ , s'énerva-t-elle. Très bien, souffla-t-il. Bon ne dis rien aux parents. Je prendrais de toute façon une chambre à l'hôtel pour ne pas qu'ils aient à supporter la présence du fils indigne chez eux trop longtemps, dit-il avec distance. _Comme tu veux. Je ne dirais rien à personne mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de passer du temps avec ma nièce et de lui acheter un super cadeau de noël._ Comme tu veux, céda-t-il. De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de la pourrir mais je te préviens, pas trop de chocolat ou de bonbons ok ? _Oui chef !_

…

Dire que Leah était ravie était un euphémisme. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que Caleb était papa, il lui avait envoyé un simple sms pour ne pas que leur mère tombe sur le faire-part, elle voulait rencontrer la fille de son frère. A présent la rencontre était imminente aussi dès le lendemain, elle commença à fouiller les magasins de jouets envoyant mille messages à son jumeau afin de connaître les goûts de sa nièce. Elle ne fut guère étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle était fan de la dernière princesse disney et qu'elle adorait jouer à la poupée. Pourtant quand il lui avoua qu'elle adorait faire de la pâte à sel, elle décida d'elle en ferait avec elle durant le séjour.

Les jours qui la séparaient de la rencontre avec la petite passèrent trop rapidement pour elle bien qu'elle les trouve paradoxalement trop long. Elle lui avait acheté plusieurs jouets, ainsi que des vêtements, s'était renseignée sur les fête foraines présentes et les activités à lui proposer si bien que lorsque le vingt-et-un décembre au soir, elle se coucha, Leah était prête à rencontrer sa nièce.

…

En revanche, Caleb l'était beaucoup moins. Bien sûr, il était ravi de revoir sa sœur et Callie ne tenait plus en place à l'idée de prendre l'avion avec sa copine Manon mais lui avait peur. Peur de revoir ses parents, de croiser ses anciens amis, de devoir faire face à tout ce qu'il avait laissé à Paradise. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul puisque Maggie serait avec lui, elle lui avait promis qu'ils feraient face ensemble mais il avait peur malgré tout. Heureusement son ami Julio était dans l'Illinois et il pourrait l'appeler en renfort afin d'éviter de retomber dans les mêmes engrenages que lorsqu'il était jeune. A vingt-deux heures, il fit la synthèse. Les valises étaient prêtes, il avait appelé un taxi qui les emmènerait à l'aéroport, leur avion était à onze heures et ils arriveraient à quatorze heures trente le temps de rejoindre Paradise en voiture et il en avait loué une pour pouvoir se déplacer quand ils y seraient. « Courage Caleb, ta famille va s'apercevoir que tu n'es plus le même que lorsque tu es parti, songea-t-il en se couchant. Il faudra simplement leur laisser le temps d'accepter l'idée que tu es papa et que la mère s'est barrée ! Ils verront que tu es responsable maintenant ! » Il s'endormit avec beaucoup de difficulté et lorsque son réveil sonna à sept heures, il eut beaucoup de mal à sortir de son lit. Seule la perspective de passer du temps avec Maggie et leurs enfants le convainquit de ne pas tout annuler. Il prit sa douche et prépara le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller réveiller sa fille qui se leva avec une facilité qu'il lui envia. Il les prépara tous les deux et lorsque son taxi arriva à dix heures, il chargea le coffre avant de monter pour les attacher Callie et lui.

Il retrouva Maggie devant l'aéroport et prit les deux valises du coffre avant de la rejoindre pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Les filles étant habituées à ce spectacle, elles n'eurent aucune réaction se contentant de suivre leurs parents. Même si Manon racontait à sa copine comment tout se passeraient.

Durant le cours voyage en avion, Callie resta silencieuse serrant la main de son papa en regardant les nuages alors qu'il parlait avec Maggie de leurs anciens camarades. Brian, Drew, Kendra, Brianne, Sabrina et Danielle… Sa jambe s'agita malgré lui et la jeune maman rit doucement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser lui assurant contre sa bouche que tout se passerait bien. Il avait changé depuis son départ de Paradise et si les habitants de la ville étaient trop stupides pour s'en apercevoir il n'y pourrait rien. Ce discours le rassura un peu et quand l'avion eut atterri, ils prirent un nouveau taxi qui les emmena dans leur ville natale. Le chauffeur leur raconta plusieurs anecdotes sur la petite ville et les déposa devant l'hôtel où il avait une chambre, Maggie continuant le trajet seule. Il monta leurs bagages à Callie et lui et lui proposa d'aller manger tous les deux un sandwich.

Suite à ça, il partit récupérer la voiture qu'il avait loué avec un siège enfant et lorsqu'il n'eut plus le choix, rejoignit la rue où vivait ses parents. Il se gara dans l'allée puis se tourna vers sa fille.

« - Tu es prête Princesse ?

« - Oui. On va voir qui ?

« - Eh bien normalement, il y a tata Leah dans la maison.

La petite sourit et il sortit de la voiture avant de venir la détacher puis, main dans la main, il remonta le reste de l'allée pour aller frapper à la porte. Il fut surpris de voir sa mère ouvrir la porte et ne sut quoi dire. Elle semblait avoir vieilli et il se demanda si c'était de la faute à la cure ou au nombre des années.

« - Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Elle ne me reconnaît même pas, songea-t-il. » Il ne put parler, il se contenait de la fixer les yeux écarquillés, la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

« - Je… Bonjour maman. C'est Caleb, dit-il mal à l'aise.

« - Ca… Caleb, s'étonna-t-elle le regard voilés de larmes. Mais que fais-tu ici ?… Je… Entre voyons, ne reste pas dehors.

« - Merci. La maison n'a pas vraiment changé.

« - Non en effet. Qui est cette petite ?

« - Oh euh maman, je te présente Callie… Ma fille. Princesse, voici ta grand-mère, ajouta d'une voix tendre pour sa fille qui se cacha derrière ses jambes. Navrée, elle est un peu timide et j'ignorais que tu serais là.

« - Tu sonnes chez moi et tu t'étonnes que je sois là ?

« - Euh Leah m'a dit que tu faisais une cure de lumière ou je ne sais plus quoi. Je pensais qu'elle serait seule.

« - Parce qu'elle sait que tu as une fille, cria-t-elle.

« - Oui.

Penny le fixa une seconde sans rien dire puis quitta l'entrée en appelant sa fille. Elle criait tant que Caleb n'osa pas entrer dans la maison, il resta dans l'entrée à attendre sa sœur, sa fille accrochée à lui, effrayée. Secouant la tête, il prenait conscience que cette visite était une très mauvaise idée, il se retourna et s'accroupit pour regarder sa fille dans les yeux.

« - Je sais que c'est dur Callie alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je te présente tata Leah et après on retourne à l'hôtel d'accord ?

La petite hocha la tête puis son regard azur s'écarquilla alors que quelqu'un descendait l'escalier et il soupira en comprenant que sa sœur les avait rejoints. Il se redressa et lui fit face. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle portait un jean moulant avec des chaînes, une chemise tout aussi noire, ses cheveux, ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient également noires tout comme ses ongles et il pria que cette rencontre se déroule mieux.

« - Salut Leah. Comment va, demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant étroitement.

« - Salut. Ça va et toi ? Le voyage a été agréable ?

« - Ouais. Je te présente Callie, ta nièce. Princesse, voici tata Leah, dit-il en fixant sa fille en souriant pour l'encourager à dire bonjour. Désolé elle est timide.

« - Pas de problème, sourit-elle en s'accroupissant. Bonjour Callie. Tu veux bien me faire un bisou ?

« - Non, cria-t-elle effrayée. C'est toi la méchante reine qui voulait tuer Blanche-Neige !

« - Non Callie, tata Leah n'est pas méchante, soupira son père en la sentant s'accrocher à ses jambes… C'est ce que je craignais, grogna-t-il en fixant sa sœur qui se releva. Je t'avais prévenu que ton look allait lui faire peur !

« - Je t'en prie ce n'est que la première fois qu'elle me voit.

« - C'est aussi la dernière. Revenir ici était une erreur que je ne commettrais plus, dit-il en ouvrant la porte alors que sa mère arrivait.

« - Ah tu repars encore ? C'est ça abandonne donc ta mère ! Tu n'es pas un bon fils !

« - Je ne suis plus un gamin que tu peux manipuler à grand renfort de culpabilité, s'énerva-t-il. J'ai grandi maman ! Allez Callie, dit au revoir, on s'en va.

La petite resta muette n'osant pas bouger et il soupira avant de la porter pour sortir alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui en pleurant. Il voulut l'installer dans la voiture puis changea d'avis se disant que voir des visages connus l'aideraient. Il traversa donc la pelouse et sonna chez les Asmtrong. Ce fut Lou qui lui ouvrit et il le fixa perplexe.

« - Dites donc mesdames, il y a une homme avec une petite fille dans les bras sur le pas de la porte. Quelqu'un le connaît ?

« - Cheveux noirs ? Regard azur ? Très grand avec des bras plus gros que mes cuisses, demanda Maggie en les rejoignant amusée avant de perdre son sourire en voyant l'état de Callie. Que s'est-il passé Caleb ? Entre, ne reste pas dehors.

« - Merci. Je ne viens pas te déranger longtemps, simplement je me suis dit qu'après la rencontre désastreuse entre ma famille et Callie, elle avait besoin de voir un visage familier.

« - Manon ! Viens ici ma chérie, cria Maggie avant de s'excuser en entendant Callie pleurer. Que s'est-il passé ?

« - Ce que je craignais. Salut Manon, sourit-il.

« - Caleb ! Pourquoi Callie elle pleure ?

« - Elle a vu une fille qui lui a fait peur. Tu veux bien qu'elle reste un peu avec toi ?

La petite hocha la tête alors que la mère de Maggie les rejoignait accompagné de Lou.

« - Qui est-ce ma chérie ?

« - Maman, tu te souviens de Caleb Becker ? Attends avant de dire quoique ce soit, sache que j'ai entièrement pardonné quoi qu'il ait pu se passer plus jeune. Et on sort ensemble, précisa-t-elle.

« - Bonjour madame Amstrong, monsieur Lou. Je ne vous dérangerais pas longtemps, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai parfaitement compris que je ne suis plus le bienvenu dans cette ville.

« - Après tout le mal que vous avez fait à ma famille, vous n'êtes en tout cas pas le bienvenu sous mon toit !

« - Mamie pourquoi tu cries après Caleb ? Il est gentil. C'est le papa de Callie.

« - Manon et tu montrais à Callie tes jouets, proposa Lou pour apaiser tout le monde.

« - Princesse, dit Caleb avec beaucoup de tendresse, tu veux aller voir les jouets de Manon ?

La petite secoua la tête et il soupira alors que Maggie expliquait que la petite était timide. Pourtant rapidement il put la mettre par terre et Manon l'emmena jouer avec elle les laissant entre adulte. Dès lors la tension monta d'un cran et Caleb soupira.

« - Ecoutez madame Amstrong, je ne cherche pas à m'immiscer dans votre vie seulement ma fille avait besoin de voir un visage amical.

« - Que s'est-il passé exactement, demanda Maggie perdue.

« - Ma mère était là elle a hurlé en découvrant qu'elle était grand-mère ce qui a fait peur à Callie qui n'est pas habituée aux cris encore moins à l'hystérie de ma mère. Ensuite, elle a vu Leah, l'a comparé à la méchante reine de Blanche-Neige puis s'est mise à pleurer.

« - Mon Dieu, tu as caché à Penny et Dennis qu'ils étaient grands-parents ? Mais quel enfant ferait ça ?

« - N'importe quel enfant qui a été mis à la porte et invité à ne plus donner de nouvelles ou de revenir par ses parents. Je ne suis pas là pour me faire juger madame Asmtrong, dit-il en se redressant. Vous ne connaissez que la version de ma mère et elle adore se faire plaindre. Avant de me juger, laissez-moi au moins m'expliquer, même si dans cette ville… Excuse-moi Maggie, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, finalement appelle-moi quand tu rentreras à New York. On se verra à ce moment-là.

« - Pourquoi tu vas où ?

« - Je rentre à l'hôtel, je passe la nuit là-bas et on repart demain avec Callie. Cette rencontre était une mauvaise idée, ça ne sert à rien de revenir voir ma sœur demain ! Quant à passer noël dans la maison familiale… Callie est trop jeune pour ne plus aimer noël.

« - Je comprends mais tu devrais laisser à tes parents le temps d'accepter les choses.

« - Ouais mais je préfère penser à mon enfant avant ma réputation, dit-il d'une voix froide. Je ne veux pas ressembler à mes parents qui vivent dans un monde bien à eux. La réalité me convient et elle convenait à Callie… Pardon, soupira-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je suis vraiment débile depuis que je suis ici.

Maggie sourit et le prit dans ses bras lui assurant qu'elle comprenait ses réactions. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours été très protecteur mais quand il s'agissait de sa fille, il perdait toute objectivité. Elle ne le lui dit pas se contentant de l'aider à se détendre alors que Linda et Lou quittaient la pièce. Ils rejoignirent le salon et en voyant la petite assise sur un bout de canapé, les mains jointes et le regard sur les genoux, Linda eut un pincement au cœur. Son côté maternel prit le dessus et elle s'approcha de la petite.

« - Bonjour toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

« - C'est Callie ma copine.

« - Bonjour Callie, je m'appelle Linda, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Tu veux quelque chose ? Un verre de lait ? Des cookies ?

La petite secoua la tête sans oser la regarder et notant qu'elle pleurait encore Linda prit un mouchoir et lui releva le visage. Elle essuya ses joues en lui souriant avec douceur.

« - Tu sais que tu es très jolie Callie quand tu souris, dit-elle en la voyant faire. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un cookie ? Ils sortent du four.

« - D'a… D'accord.

« - Je vais te chercher ça d'accord ?

La petite hocha la tête et Linda quitta le salon pour la cuisine. Elle jeta un regard à sa fille et soupira doucement en songeant qu'elle semblait attachée à Caleb. Tous deux discutaient doucement, se mettant visiblement d'accord sur un point puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Maggie ouvrit et sourcilla. Devant elle se tenait Leah. Ses cheveux et ses ongles étaient encore noirs mais elle portait un tee-shirt jaune, un pantalon blanc et son visage n'avait plus aucune trace de maquillage.

« - Je ne peux pas faire mieux si vite, dit-elle en fixant son frère. Mais hors de question que tu quittes Paradise si vite. Ça fait six ans que tu m'empêches de voir Callie à cause de mon look !

« - Ecoute pour le moment elle n'est pas encore remise de sa rencontre avec sa grand-mère. Laisse-lui un peu de temps d'accord ? Et ne la force pas à te faire un bisou ou autre.

Leah hocha la tête et Maggie lui indiqua où trouver sa nièce. Ils la suivirent tous, même si Caleb ne suivait que parce que sa copine lui avait pris la main pour l'emmener avec eux. Il sourit en voyant que sa fille mangeait un cookie et s'approcha.

« - Regarde Callie, tata Leah s'est changée juste pour toi. Tu veux bien lui dire bonjour, dit-il en désignant sa jumelle.

« - Bonjour.

« - Bonjour Callie. Tu sais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, sourit Leah en s'approchant.

Finalement, et malgré ses peurs, cette seconde rencontre se passa mieux et quand il quitta la maison des Amstrong vers dix-huit heures, Caleb avait le cœur léger. Ses parents n'étaient pas prêts à devenir grands-parents mais Linda et Lou s'étaient montrés bienveillants avec sa fille et il leur proposa de venir manger avec Leah et lui au _Dusty Sports Bar & Grill_ seulement Dennis rentra chez lui au même instant.

…

Il sourcilla en voyant un homme qui lui ressemblait sortir de chez les voisins et allait oublier ça seulement Leah sortie et il se stoppa. Sa fille n'était plus gothique mais à présent qu'ils les voyaient côte-à-côte, il comprit que l'homme en question était son fils et rejoignit l'attroupement.

« - Caleb ? C'est toi ?

« - En effet.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais avoir été clair quand tu es parti à la fac ? Tu ne devais plus revenir ! Tu as fait trop de peine à ta mère ! D'abord tu renverses cette pauvre Maggie, ensuite tu vas en prison et…

« - Stop, cria Caleb. Je n'ai rien fait ! J'étais ivre ce soir-là c'est vrai mais je n'étais pas assez stupide pour prendre le volant !

« - C'était moi, avoua Leah. J'étais au volant. J'ai voulu éviter un écureuil… Je te jure Maggie, je ne t'avais pas vu, pleura-t-elle. Quand je me suis aperçue de ce que j'avais fait, je suis partie chercher Caleb, je savais qu'il pourrait m'aider, il l'a toujours fait.

« - Je sais, dit-elle alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

« - Leah m'a tout raconté et je lui ai promis de dire que c'était moi. J'étais déjà le voyou de la famille, la mauvaise graine, ça n'aurait choqué personne, d'ailleurs ça _n'a_ choqué personne… J'étais ivre, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je risquais la prison. J'ai été arrêté, et toute la ville connaît la suite ! Mais je n'ai rien fait. Et à mon retour, je me suis plié à toutes vos règles ! J'ai accepté de porter ces affreux vêtements de fils parfait pour faire plaisir à maman, j'ai passé tout mon temps libre à faire du bénévolat pour la ville. A m'occuper des chiens, à réparer tout ce qui pouvait être réparé, excepté chez les Amstrong, j'ai fait tout ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire. Tu peux me croire, tu ignores ce que j'ai du faire pour qu'on me fiche la paix et que notre secret à Leah et moi le reste. Je suis retourné au lycée, j'ai passé et obtenu tous mes examens avec mention. La seule chose que j'ai demandé c'était de quitter Paradise pour la fac de New York où j'avais été accepté. Et c'est toi qui m'a dit que si je partais, je ne devais plus revenir, plus donner de nouvelles, vous oublier et là encore je t'ai obéi papa. Si quelqu'un a détruit l'image de la parfaite famille Becket ce n'est certainement pas moi !

Un silence accueillit son discours et il soupira. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû tout avouer ainsi devant tout le monde, exceptée sa mère, mais ce secret lui pesait chaque jour davantage et quand l'aveu lui avait échappé, Leah avait dit d'elle-même la vérité. Les petites sortirent de la maison au même instant et se figèrent en s'apercevant que les adultes étaient silencieux, puis Callie tira la manche de pantalon de son père.

« - Qu'as-tu Princesse ?

« - C'est qui, lui, demanda-t-elle en désignant Dennis.

« - Princesse, je te présente ton papy, dit-il doucement. Papa, voici ma fille Callie, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus dure.

Occupé à fixer son père, le mettant au défi de repousser sa petite fille, il rata le regard que Linda échangea avec sa fille. Si elle doutait encore qu'il ait changé, voir Caleb parler avec sa fille, la protéger de tout, lui confirma que ce n'était plus le jeune rebelle qui s'était accusé à tort d'avoir renversé sa fille. « Cette histoire est tellement étrange, songea-t-elle. »

« - Dennis, si tu allais chercher Penny, je vous invite tous à la maison. On commandera des pizzas et…

« - Tu as de la salade maman, l'interrompit sa fille. Caleb tient à ce que sa fille mange des légumes chaque soir.

« - Il est dix-huit heures, rien ne vous empêche de passer vite fait à la supérette acheter ce qu'il faut, dit-elle en fixant le jeune papa qui hocha la tête. Je vais garder Callie à la maison avec Manon si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

« - C'est bon pour moi. Caleb ? Vas-tu laisser ma maman prendre soin de ta fille ?

Le jeune homme la fixa amusé sentant qu'elle le mettait au défi. Le jeune rebelle qu'il avait été aurait accepté aussitôt seulement le papa qu'il était craignait pour sa fille et il resta silencieux quelques minutes tiraillé par le doute. Il finit cependant par soupirer, faisant rire sa copine qui semblait boire du petit lait.

« - Très bien, finit-il par dire avant de s'accroupir au niveau de sa fille qui fixait son grand-père sans oser lui dire bonjour. Callie, tu vas rester jouer ici avec Manon d'accord ? Je vais acheter de quoi dîner et je reviens après. Tu te souviens des règles ?

« - Je suis sage, je pleure pas parce que t'es pas là et… Mais tonton Julio n'est pas là, dit-elle en regardant partout.

« - Non tu vas rester avec Linda d'accord ? La dame qui t'a donné un cookie, précisa-t-il quand elle commença à pleurer.

« - Je veux venir avec toi papa.

« - Je reviens vite d'accord ? Et Linda est gentille, tu verras.

Callie le fixa de ses grands yeux larmoyants et il craqua. Maggie l'aida en déclarant qu'ils prenaient la petite avec eux et une minute plus tard, ils partaient tous les trois vers la voiture, alors que les autres rentraient dans la maison, excepté Dennis qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot à sa petite fille. Il partit chercher sa femme et la prévint qu'ils étaient invité par leurs voisins seulement Penny découvrit qu'il était au courant qu'ils avaient une petite fille et lui en voulut. Pourtant elle se prépara rapidement tout en tempêtant contre lui et ils rejoignirent la maison des Amstrong deux minutes avant le retour de Caleb.

Quand il arriva, il soupira et laissa sa fille rejoindre le salon en courant pour montrer à Manon la poupée qu'il venait de lui offrir alors qu'il culpabilisait de lui avoir céder. Habituellement il refusait de lui acheter quelque chose quand elle réclamait seulement Maggie lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu une grosse journée et il avait cédé. « Ouais enfin c'est surtout quand elle t'a dit qu'elle la lui achèterait le cas échéant que tu as cédé, songea-t-il. » Il sourcilla cependant en entendant plus le rire de sa fille et il la rejoignit posant simplement ses achats sur la table de la cuisine comme Maggie le lui proposa.

Dans le salon l'ambiance était étrange. Après presque dix ans sans réellement se parler, Linda et Penny autrefois amies n'avaient plus grand choses à se dire, et seul Lou tentait de faire la conversation. Les deux petites étaient assises par terre et si Manon jouait, Callie n'osait plus bouger, le nez rivé au sol. Finalement Penny se pencha vers elle et l'appela doucement pour lui faire lever la tête sans y parvenir pour autant. Caleb dut donc légèrement forcer sa fille à dire bonjour, ne serait-ce que verbalement sachant qu'elle n'était pas prête à leur faire un bisou. Seulement elle parla si bas qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre puis Leah demanda à voir la fameuse poupée et la petite s'anima davantage laissant les parents entre eux.

« - Quand comptais-tu me dire que j'étais grand-mère, demanda Penny à son fils.

« - Jamais. Papa m'a très aimablement invité à ne plus donner de nouvelles si j'allais en fac, je n'allais pas désobéir. A propos, ajouta-t-il pour son père qui se tendit à sa réponse, je suis diplômé en droit.

« - Mais elle fait partie de la famille !

« - Alors profite de la présence de ta petite fille maman, dit-il, mais ne la brusque pas. Elle est timide et assez stressée après l'épouvantable rencontre de toute à l'heure.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce suivi de Linda qui l'aida à préparer la salade qui accompagnerait la pizza puis le fixa.

« - Je suis désolée Caleb. J'ai été injuste avec toi alors que tu n'avais rien fait à Maggie.

« - Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Je voulais protéger ma sœur jumelle et vous ne faisiez que protéger votre fille. Je connais ça.

« - En effet mais je tenais à m'excuser malgré tout… J'ai l'impression que l'on ne t'en a pas présenté souvent, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Non. A vrai dire vous êtes la seule.

« - Ça se voit… En tout cas tu fais du bon travail, Callie est adorable.

« - J'ai beaucoup de chance en effet.

« - Où est sa mère, demanda Penny en les rejoignant. Une enfant ne devrait jamais grandir sans sa maman.

Caleb soupira et leur raconta la vérité. L'abandon de Callie par sa mère à sa naissance, sa décision première d'avorter et son absence de nouvelle depuis. Son récit dura longtemps puisqu'elles lui posaient sans cesse de nouvelles questions et Dennis, Lou ainsi que Maggie finirent par les rejoindre chacun essayant de discuter, de démêler l'imbroglio qui liait leurs deux familles si bien que la soirée passa rapidement. A vingt-deux heures cependant, Caleb quitta la maison douillette pour rejoindre son hôtel afin que Callie garde un cycle de sommeil similaire à lorsqu'elle allait à l'école.

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus reposants autant pour lui que pour sa fille qui passait son temps avec ses grands-parents et sa tante. Ils l'avaient emmené jouer au parc, lui avait fait visiter la ville, l'avaient emmené à une fête foraine… La petite apprenait à s'entendre avec ses grands-parents même si elle trouvait sa mamie étrange parfois, et riait de plus en plus avec eux.

Ils étaient actuellement au _Dusty Sports Bar & Grill_ quand Brian entra avec sa propre famille. Il ne le reconnut pas naturellement, mais Caleb se sentit mal à l'aise. Il se tourna fin qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas surtout lorsqu'il vit qu'il était avec Kendra et deux enfants. Malgré lui, il sourit en voyant la petite qui jouait les princesses du haut de ses dix ans alors que son frère, visiblement plus jeune avait une drôle d'allure dans son slim. Dennis les remarqua et lui demanda s'il parlait toujours avec Brian mais il secoua la tête. Il expliqua à sa famille que lorsqu'il avait quitté Paradise pour New York, il n'avait gardé contact qu'avec Leah qu'il n'appelait qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines.

Manque de chance cependant alors qu'il parlait Kendra s'était levée pour rejoindre les toilettes. Leur table était sur le trajet et elle se stoppa en reconnaissant sa voix.

« - Ça alors ! Caleb Becker est de retour, dit-elle d'une voix forte et trop haut perchée.

Le jeune homme soupira mais refusa de réagir. Il avait décidé le jour de son départ qu'elle ne ferait plus partie de sa vie et malgré sa prédiction, elle ne lui avait jamais manqué. Comme il se l'était promis. Il avait tourné la page Kendra et s'était juré de ne jamais y revenir pourtant quand Brian les rejoignit, il ne put ignorer son ancien ami et se tourna vers lui.

« - Salut mec. Ça roule, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

« - Ouais tranquille et toi ? T'es de retour dans le coin ? Pour de bon ?

« - Non. Je suis passé voir ma famille pour les fêtes.

« - Caleb, cria Kendra en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue avec passion.

« - Tu peux dire à ta nana de me lâcher s'il te plait ? Je ne tiens pas à avoir l'odeur de ses phéromones sur mes vêtements, dit-il de mauvaise humeur sans lui dire bonjour.

« - Lâche-le Ken', tu vois bien que tu le gênes ! Hey à qui elle est cette petite, ajouta-t-il en remarquant Callie qui se planqua sous la table pour venir prendre la main de son papa.

« - T'occupe, alors t'as fini par reprendre la boucherie de ton père ?

« - Ouais c'est un bon business même si ma femme aurait préféré autre chose. Bon ben on va te laisser manger. On devrait se voir l'occasion pour aller boire une bière.

« - Bonne idée, sourit-il sans le penser… Faut que je change mes habitudes, ajouta-t-il quand ils furent seuls. Je n'ai pas envie de les croiser à nouveau.

Leah rit et lui proposa d'essayer le nouveau restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir de l'autre côté de la ville. Il hocha la tête et décida qu'il irait avec Maggie avant de partir. Ainsi il espérait avoir une soirée pour eux puis reprit pied au repas de famille qu'ils faisaient. Malheureusement Brian avait du passer l'info de sa présence au restaurant puisque Drew d'abord puis Tristan ainsi que quelques autres cheerleaders vinrent le voir, si bien qu'il finit par jeter sa serviette en papier sur la table.

« - Je rentre à l'hôtel. Je passerais amener Callie demain matin afin que tu puisses l'emmener à Paradise Lake, dit-il pour Leah qui hocha la tête. Papa, maman à demain.

Il embrassa la joue de sa mère, regarda sa fille passer sous la table pour aller faire un bisou à tout le monde puis elle tendit la main à son père qui l'emmena dehors seulement il était encore sur le parking, écoutant Callie se réjouir d'aller au lac demain avec sa tante qu'on l'appela. Il se tourna er grogna en voyant son ex-copine les rejoindre. La galanterie aurait voulu qu'il s'arrête et qu'il attende qu'elle la rejoigne seulement il savait que cette femme était dangereuse et il voulait l'empêcher d'atteindre son bébé. Il réussit à ouvrir la porte et l'aida à monter dedans avant de fermer la porte au moment où Kendra les rejoignait.

« - Que veux-tu, demanda-t-il froidement.

« - C'est ta fille ?

« - En quoi ça te concerne ?

« - Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? Je sais que c'est elle. Elle a ton regard, minauda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras. Tu m'as manqué Caleb, tu sais ?

« - Pas toi, dit-il sèchement en retirant son bras, et ne me touche plus. Si t'es en manque, va voir ton mari !

« - Il ne me touche plus depuis six mois, se plaignit-elle.

« - C'est étonnant qu'il ait pu te toucher jusque là quand on sait ce dont tu es capable pour obtenir ce que tu veux.

« - En effet, je sais obtenir ce que je veux et c'est toi que je veux mon Caleb, déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur son torse pour la faire glisser vers son pantalon avant d'être brutalement arrêtée par la main puissante du jeune homme au niveau de son nombril.

« - Ne t'avises plus de me toucher Kendra !

« - Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller à la police dire la vérité sur l'accident et sur qui conduisait la voiture ce soir-là ? Ah oui non tu ne peux pas sinon ta jumelle la gothique ira en taule, ricana-t-elle. J'ai une idée mon Caleb, arrange-toi pour me retrouver demain après-midi derrière paradise park et on reprendra là où on s'est arrêté la dernière fois !

« - Tu es vraiment stupide Kendra ! Crois-tu que je serais revenu ici si tu pouvais encore m'atteindre avec cette histoire ? Le délai de prescription tu sais ce que c'est ? Tu ne peux plus envoyer ma sœur derrière les barreaux. Ton emprise sur moi est révolue ! Trouve-toi une autre victime !

« - Ah oui ? Tes parents sont au courant…

« - Ils le sont ! Et maintenant que vas-tu faire ? Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi petite chérie, lança-t-il d'une voix polaire.

« - Tu crois ça ? Comment tes parents réagiraient si je décidais de diffuser les vidéos de nous deux ? De toi te laissant attacher à mon lit pendant que je couchais avec Brian avant que tu ne décides de t'occuper de sa…

En l'entendant parler de ce dont il avait le plus honte, Caleb vit rouge. Perdant son calme, il attrapa son bras et le serra si fort qu'elle cria de douleur avant de s'agenouiller quand il l'y obligea. Elle avait voulu le mettre en colère pour qu'il l'embrasse, comme ça fonctionnait lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes seulement il avait changé et ce n'était plus en le mettant en colère qu'elle réussirait à le manipuler. Elle ne ferait que le mettre plus en colère contre elle comme présentement. Son regard était brûlant de rage et quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était si glaciale qu'elle eut peur de lui.

« - Si jamais ces vidéos que tu m'as obligé à tourner ressortent, je peux t'assurer que je porterais plainte pour chantage, et diffusion non-autorisé de vidéo à caractère pornographique. Or je doute que ton père soit réélu après un tel scandale ! Dans ses vidéos on me voit clairement attaché et obligé d'agir. C'est toi qui dirige alors qui crois-tu qui sera humilié ? Moi parce que tu m'as obligé à assouvir tous tes fantasmes les plus dégueulasses en droguant ton futur mari afin qu'il coopère ? Ou toi pour passer pour une traînée qui n'hésite pas à coucher avec le premier mec qu'elle croise ? Pense donc à tes enfants et épargne-leur la honte d'avoir comme mère qu'une prostituée au rabais !

« - Lâche ma femme Becker ! Si tu as un problème à régler, c'est entre toi et moi ! Kendra n'y est pour rien !

« - Ta gueule Newcombs tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en le fixant froidement avant de relâcher brutalement la mère de famille qui tomba au sol. Et la prochaine fois que tu sors en public avec ta chienne, attache-là mieux que ça ! Ça lui évitera peut-être d'aller renifler une autre bite !

Sur ces mots, il monta dans sa voiture et attacha sa fille avant de prendre le volant pour quitter le parking se sentant mal. Il s'était promis de ne plus agir ainsi. A l'EP, il avait eu des cours pour apprendre à canaliser sa colère et éviter de frapper sur ceux qui l'énervaient mais ce soir, il n'avait eu aucune envie de rester calme. Il avait donné à Kendra exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Le retour du rebelle ! Sauf que cette fois, il lui avait tenu tête tout en agissant comme le dernier des salauds. Il l'avait insulté, humilié et il était certain qu'elle aurait la marque de ses doigts sur sa peau dès demain. « Peut-être même qu'elle aura des bleus, songea-t-il en se garant devant son hôtel. » Pourtant il ne sortit pas tout de suite voulant se calmer auparavant. Pour ne pas que Callie ait peur de lui. Quand il fut sûr de lui, il fit le tour du véhicule et détacha sa fille en lui demandant comment elle allait. Heureusement, elle ne s'était aperçue de rien puisqu'elle avait joué durant l'essentiel de la conversation et il put la coucher sereinement avant de faire les cent pas dans sa propre chambre puis se résolut à envoyer un sms à Maggie. « _Je peux t'appeler ? J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix pour éviter de péter un plomb !_ » Il l'eut à peine envoyé qu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre et il sourcilla avant d'ouvrir pour voir sa copine, son portable à la main.

« - Manon dort et ma mère la surveille… Je viens de lire ton message au fait, sourit-elle en entrant. Que se passe-t-il ?

« - Comment… Pourquoi es-tu là ? Si vite ?

« - Leah m'a envoyé un sms y a une demi-heure. Elle m'a dit que tu étais en train de discuter avec Kendra et que ça semblait mal se passer. Quand tu as quitté le parking, elle m'a demandé de te retrouver ici. Tu m'expliques ?

Il soupira et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de se promettre de remercier sa sœur pour ce sms. Quand il s'éloigna d'elle, Caleb l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit et lui raconta ses retrouvailles avec Brian, Drew, Tristan mais surtout Kendra. Les menaces qu'elle avait proférées et, pris dans son récit, il lui parla des vidéos qu'elle avait tourné d'eux. Quand elle l'avait obligé à jouer les esclaves pour elle, une après-midi seulement vêtement de son boxer et d'un collier de chien autour du cou, de la vidéo où elle l'avait obligé à faire une fellation à son ancien meilleur ami qui était trop drogué pour s'apercevoir de quelque chose et surtout de la vidéo dont il avait le plus honte. Brian n'en avait aucun souvenir bien sûr mais pour celle-ci Kendra avait exigé qu'ils couchent ensemble. Il termina son récit les larmes aux yeux alors qu'ils avaient tout deux le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« - Mon Dieu Caleb, tu pourrais porter plainte !

« - Pour quel motif Mag ? J'étais con à cette époque, j'ai fait des choses dont j'aurais toujours honte mais je n'ai aucune preuve qu'elle m'obligeait à faire ça !

La jeune maman regarda l'homme qu'il lui faisait face et se sentit mal. A cause d'elle, du moins se l'imaginait-elle, il avait été obligé de revenir ici à Paradise et devait affronter ses erreurs passées. Bien sûr, grâce à cette visite, il pourrait faire la paix avec lui-même mais il avait beaucoup de problèmes à régler et elle se demanda si en trois jours, il pourrait tout affronter. Décidant d'y réfléchir plus tard, elle se rapprocha doucement et s'assit à califourchon sur lui pour le serrer contre elle. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il pensait de lui-même mais elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait fait des choses dont il avait honte. C'était sous la contrainte, elle le savait, mais elle connaissait assez Caleb pour savoir qu'il avait toujours détesté être obligé de faire des choses qu'il désapprouvait et ce que Kendra l'avait obligé à faire l'avait profondément blessé. Elle sentait qu'il aurait du mal à faire face à tout ça et se promit de toujours être là pour lui. Se concentrant sur le présent, la jeune femme regarda son petit ami et doucement, vint l'embrasser avec tendresse. Elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de sentir qu'il ne la dégoûtait pas aussi lorsqu'il réclama l'accès à sa bouche, elle le lui donna avant de se coller davantage contre lui quand il passa ses mains sous son pull.

« - Tu peux passer la nuit ici Mag' ?

« - J'y compte bien, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche, mais faut que tu t'engages à me ramener chez ma mère avant neuf heures.

« - J'emmène Callie à sept chez mes parents, tu seras rentrée chez toi à temps Cendrillon, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de se lever.

Posant ses mains sous ses cuisses, il la garda contre lui alors qu'il faisait le tour du lit pour la déposer tendrement contre les oreillers avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Il avait envie d'elle comme jamais et dut se retenir pour ne pas devenir plus fougueux. Il ne voulait pas souiller la belle relation qu'ils avaient avec son passé qu'il devrait affronter tôt ou tard. Il se concentra donc sur ses gestes afin qu'elle ne connaisse pas le jeune rebelle qu'il avait été. Celui qui avait profité de ses premiers mois de fac pour coucher avec beaucoup de filles, multipliant les relations pour rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu en prison. Certaines étudiantes lui avaient appris beaucoup de choses, de gestes de caresses pour rendre une femme folle de désir mais il refusa de les utiliser avec Maggie. Pas ce soir. Ce soir, cette nuit, il voulait qu'elle sente qu'il était capable d'être un amant exceptionnellement tendre. Il avait également besoin de se prouver que le type qu'il avait été sur le parking avec Kendra n'était plus lui. Qu'il était ce chef d'entreprise doux et tendre et non ce petit arrogant rebelle en colère et violent autant dans ses mots plus que dans ses gestes.

« - Papa je peux dormir avec toi, demanda une petite voix à son oreille.

« - Que… Callie ? Que fais-tu là, chuchota-t-il en ouvrant un œil.

« - J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Caleb allait accepter quand il se rendit compte de deux choses. Il n'était pas seul dans le lit et surtout Maggie et lui étaient totalement nus. Les joues rouges, il voulut demander à sa fille d'attendre une minute quand sa petite amie intervint.

« - D'accord pour moi mais il te faut ton doudou non ?

« - Oui… Je vais aller le chercher et je pourrais dormir avec vous ?

« - Si ton papa est d'accord.

Comme Caleb hocha la tête, la petite sortit de la chambre et ils en profitèrent pour enfiler des vêtements. Comme il n'avait plus qu'un pyjama de propre, il lui tendit le tee-shirt alors qu'il enfilait le bas avant de remercier Maggie pour les avoir sorti du problème. Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement ne s'arrêtant que lorsque Callie les rejoignit son ours en peluche contre elle. Ils la laissèrent s'installer entre eux puis se recouchèrent face à face. Doucement, il chercha sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts tout en laissant sa fille se coller contre lui pour dormir.

Quand il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, les deux femmes importantes de sa vie étaient toujours avec lui. Sauf que Maggie serrait tendrement Callie contre elle alors que la petite s'accrochait à la chemise qu'elle portait. Ne résistant pas, il fit une photo d'elle-deux puis nota qu'il était six heures. Il les réveilla donc toutes les deux et ils se préparèrent rapidement afin de pouvoir être chez les Becker pour sept heures. Maggie rentra chez elle, prenant simplement le temps d'embrasser tendrement son petit ami alors qu'il entrait chez ses parents. Leah semblait les attendre puis qu'elle proposa aussitôt à sa nièce de partir empruntant à son frère, la voiture qu'il louait. C'était la condition qu'il avait imposé en voyant la vieille coccinelle dans laquelle elle roulait. Dès qu'elles furent parties, il rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine et lui proposa de rattraper le temps perdu. Malgré tous les griefs qu'il avait contre sa famille, il savait que sa mère avait souffert de son absence aussi ils passèrent la matinée dans le salon à parler. Il avait imposé une seule condition à cette conversation. Qu'ils se disent l'exacte vérité. Il lui parla donc de Trish, de sa manière de voir les choses, de leur rencontre, du futur qu'il avait cru qu'ils auraient, de ses premiers pas en tant que papa, de ses angoisses quotidiennes, de ce qu'il voulait pour sa fille. En échange, elle lui raconta comment elle avait vécu son départ, son absence, sa descente aux enfers en devenant accro aux médicaments, puis comment elle s'était reprise grâce à Dennis qui ne lui avait laissé que deux choix. Aller en cure de désintoxication ou bien finir seule. Il lui avoua avoir demandé de leurs nouvelles à Leah ces dernières années, avoir voulu revenir souvent sans oser de peur de ne plus être le bienvenu à Paradise, son angoisse à l'idée de revoir ses anciens amis, puis lui donna même ses coordonnées afin qu'elle puisse les appeler quand elle le voudrait ou venir les voir un week-end à New York.

« - Tu sais maman, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses ces dernières années. Surtout depuis que j'ai Callie en fait. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi vous nous aviez imposés tant de règles enfants, pourquoi vous nous punissiez ou pourquoi tu hurlais quand je rentrais après le couvre-feu… Toute mon adolescence, je t'en ai voulu de me mettre la honte en me disputant comme un gamin devant mes potes mais j'ai fini par comprendre. C'est être parents. Tu t'inquiétais simplement pour nous. Tu imaginais le pire quand on ne t'appelait pas comme convenu ou quand on rentrait plus tard que prévu… Je suis désolé maman. Pour toutes ces inquiétudes inutiles. Pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire.

« - Je m'excuse aussi Caleb. Tu sais quand tu es revenu de prison, j'avais tellement peur que tu sois devenu agressif, en colère ou encore plus dur qu'avant. T'obliger à jouer le garçon repentant c'était… Contrairement à ce que tu as cru, je ne te punissais pas, simplement c'était plus facile pour moi d'imaginer que tu t'étais assagi. Je voulais le croire et c'est pour ça que je t'ai imposé ce style vestimentaire et… Je suis désolée. J'aurais du te laisser être toi et accepter celui que tu devenais au lieu de vouloir te façonner selon ce que j'imaginais.

« - Ce n'est rien je t'assure. C'est même le rôle le plus facile que j'ai eu à jouer dans ma vie.

Penny sourit et se pencha pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Elle avait du mal à croire que le jeune rebelle qui avait quitté la maison dix ans auparavant était ce jeune homme bien sous tout rapport. Le jeune rebelle qu'elle avait souvent imaginé finir accro à la drogue et tatoué était en fait devenu un chef d'entreprise et un papa incroyable. Il était l'adulte qu'elle avait toujours imaginé. Un homme solide avec des principes et des valeurs qu'il voulait transmettre.

…

Les deux derniers jours de vacances passèrent trop rapidement pour Maggie. Elle avait, comme à chaque fois profiter au maximum de sa présence à Paradise pour parler à cœur ouvert avec sa mère et la laisser chouchouter sa petite fille. Seulement la présence de Caleb avait réveillé la ville et elle avait réussi jusque là à passer entre les mailles du filet. « Pourvu que ma chance continue, se dit-elle en enfilant le débardeur blanc. » Avec sa jupe patineuse longue, elle se trouvait parfaite. Néanmoins elle ajouta un pull à sa tenue. Ce soir, pour leur dernière soirée à Paradise, Caleb l'avait invité à aller dîner en amoureux, laissant leurs filles chez leurs grands-parents qui étaient trop contents de pouvoir les gâter pour s'offusquer qu'ils préfèrent passer la soirée à deux plutôt qu'avec leurs enfants. Maggie soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux ondulés pour leurs donner un aspect moins disciplinés puis mit ses boucles d'oreilles avant de rejoindre ses parents qui sifflèrent en la voyant. Visiblement elle était belle. Satisfaite, elle s'assit au salon et discuta avec sa fille jusqu'à ce que l'on sonne à la porte. Linda alla ouvrir et appela sa fille qui se retrouva muette en découvrant Caleb. Elle était habituée à le voir en costume mais il avait une façon presque polissonne de porter le sien et elle devait reconnaître que le noir lui allait particulièrement. Il avait une chemise rouge et avait fait l'impasse sur la cravate. « Il est carrément torride, songea-t-elle en retrouvant ses esprits. »

« - Je vais faire de sacrés jalouses ce soir !

« - Et moi donc !

Oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul, il laissa ses yeux parcourir la tenue de sa petite amie s'arrêtant sur la courbe de sa hanche ou l'arrondi d'un sein puis lui demanda si elle était prête. La jeune femme enfila sa veste, assura à sa mère qu'elle rentrerait assez tôt puis rejoignit son petit ami qui la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture. Le siège enfant avait disparu et quand il s'assit à son tour, il eut un petit sourire espiègle qu'il garda tout le long du trajet.

« - Tu sais, dit-il en la conduisant dans le nouveau restaurant de la ville, j'ai failli te sauter dessus en te voyant ce soir. Heureusement que ta mère était présente.

« - Ou pas. Je crois que ça m'aurait plu que tu me sautes dessus, sourit-elle en embrassant sa joue l'espace d'une seconde.

« - Si j'avais su !

Elle rit joyeusement puis ils entrèrent enfin. Le décor était tout à fait comme il se l'était espéré. Calme, tamisé, avec des box afin de ne pas être dérangés et surtout pas d'enfant. Il avait beau aimé ça, ce soir il avait envie de passer un moment agréable sans être interrompu par des cris enfantins. Ils rejoignirent leur table et il tira sa chaise avant de s'asseoir face à elle alors qu'un serveur leur apportait les menus. Commandant rapidement, ils passèrent l'essentiel de la soirée à parler d'avenir. De leur retour à New York, de la rentrée des classes et surtout de leur histoire d'amour dans tout ça. C'était idiot et probablement trop rapide mais il avait envie de lui proposer de venir vivre avec Callie et lui. A ses yeux c'était logique mais il craignait qu'elle ne veuille pas. « Pourquoi dirait-elle non, se demanda-t-il tout en l'écoutant parler. Après tout on se connaît depuis qu'on est gamin, nos filles s'entendent bien, nous aussi, elles ont accepté l'idée que leurs parents se fassent des bisous et nos familles se connaissent… Et on est tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre, il y a des années ? » Cependant, il ne lui parla pas de ses projets et décida d'attendre la fin de l'année scolaire. S'ils étaient toujours ensemble d'ici là alors il le lui demanderait. « Mais pas avant, se dit-il. »

Malheureusement pour eux, l'ambiance changea dès qu'ils quittèrent le restaurant. Et pour cause, ils croisèrent Kendra et Brian sur le parking et la jeune femme n'était pas décidée à laisser son ancien amant la remplacer par une autre. Même si visiblement il ne l'avait pas attendu puisqu'il avait une fille, elle savait que ce n'était pas celle de Maggie Amstrong. Elle ressemblait trop à Caleb et n'avait rien de commun avec la petite amie de son ex.

« - Tiens les amoureux, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. J'ignorais que tu avais les moyens de te payer le restaurant, ajouta-t-elle en fixant la jeune femme qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. J'imagine que c'est Caleb qui paie tout. Comme d'habitude ! As-tu déjà pu…

« - Tu ne veux pas fermer ta grande gueule la vipère, l'interrompit Caleb avec humeur. C'est déjà un tel déplaisir de devoir respirer le même air que toi, tu ne veux pas nous faciliter la vie en cessant de distribuer ton venin de vipère jalouse et mal dans sa peau !

« - Attention mon Caleb montre les griffes !

« - Comment ça Ton Caleb, s'étonna Brian en les fixant tour à tour.

« - Hey ho ne me regarde pas ! J'y peux rien si cette conne s'imagine encore que je pourrais la toucher. C'est pas arrivé depuis que j'ai quitté Paradise et je préfère me couper les couilles plutôt que de reposer ne serait-ce qu'un seul orteil sur ta femme !

« - Tu ne disais pas ça quand on avait dix-huit ans !

« - A cette époque j'aurais accepté de baiser avec une poubelle si elle savait utiliser sa langue pour autre chose que parler, répondit-il avec froideur. Ne prends pas cette époque pour une référence ! Allez viens Maggie, on s'en va, ajouta-t-il avec plus de douceur.

« - Dis-moi ton estropiée, elle sait tout ce que tu m'as fait ? Toutes ces choses avec ta langue, ta…

« - Ne t'en fais pas, la coupa la jeune femme. Caleb m'a parlé de ses débuts quand il était encore un novice bien moins compétent qu'il ne l'est maintenant ! Tu le trouvais bon à cette époque et bien foutu… Ma pauvre chérie, ricana-t-elle froidement, si tu voyais quel dieu du sexe s'est maintenant, tu en perdrais ta petite culotte trempée sur ce parking !

Alors que Kendra la fixait avec du venin dans les yeux, Caleb et Brian la regardèrent choqués. L'un comme l'autre la voyaient toujours comme la douce Maggie qui rougissait au moindre sous-entendu sexuel, qui n'osait jamais intervenir dans ce genre de situation, qui préférait rester neutre durant un conflit. A aucun moment ils n'avaient imaginé leur anciennes camarade de lycée parler si vulgairement. Surtout dire de telles choses sur son petit ami. Se reprenant le plus vite, Caleb l'embrassa doucement, souhaita, à Brian uniquement, une bonne soirée puis ils rejoignirent la voiture qu'il avait loué. Il la ramena chez ses parents mais ne put se résoudre à la laisser rentrer. Au contraire, alors qu'ils étaient sous le porche, il l'embrassa avec douceur d'abord puis mit plus de passion dans leur baiser la remerciant, à sa façon, pour son intervention qui avait cloué le bec de Kendra. Définitivement l'espérait-il. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi à s'embrasser avec plus ou moins de tendresse, puis il finit par la laisser rentrer. Uniquement parce qu'elle commençait à trembler dans ses bras cependant. Resté seul, il retourna à son hôtel et s'effondra dans son lit sachant qu'il devrait se lever tôt le lendemain pour rentrer à New York.

Heureusement pour eux, leur voyage était à midi et il avait pu arriver assez tôt chez ses parents sans croiser ses anciens amis. Les au revoir avaient été agréables et Caleb avait assuré à tout le monde qu'ils seraient les bienvenus à New York s'ils désiraient venir le voir puisqu'ils avaient tous ses coordonnées. Le taxi arriva et bientôt ils furent à l'aéroport.

Quand ils arrivèrent à New York il n'était que quatorze heures de l'après-midi. Ils se séparèrent gagnant chacun leur lieu de résidence et tandis que Caleb défaisait les bagages, Callie alla jouer dans sa chambre puisqu'elle avait fait ses devoirs avec ses grands-parents. Il fit plusieurs lessives, vérifia le cartable de sa fille puis quand elle fut couchée, s'occupa de son entreprise. Durant son absence, plusieurs devis avaient été demandés, des commandes enregistrées et d'autres livrées. « Bon ça va côté pro tout est tranquille, songea-t-il… Il ne me reste plus qu'à gérer le côté perso. » Il avait besoin de calme pour analyser tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces vacances. Tout d'abord, il avait revu ses parents et s'était réconciliés avec. Il avait revu ses anciens camarades de classes et vu la manière dont chacun avaient tourné, il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir cessé de leur parler. Dix ans après la fin du lycée, Drew était toujours du genre à mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise, Tristan à jouer les gros bras sans cervelle et Brian s'écraser devant sa femme. Quant à Kendra, sous ses airs de grande dame importante, elle était toujours la même nana capricieuse qui ne voulait que ce qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle faisait un caprice ou tapait du point et Brian ou ses parents, lui donnaient ce qu'elle désirait. « Je devais faire pareil quand on était ensemble, se dit-il. » Observant l'heure, il verrouilla sa porte d'entrée et gagna son lit en envoyant un message à sa petite amie suivie de la photo qu'il avait prise à l'hôtel. « _Ma meilleure nuit durant ces vacances. Vous étiez magnifiques… Il ne manque que Manon !_ » Le temps qu'il se brosse les dents, elle lui avait répondu d'une autre photo de Manon endormie et elle. « _Il ne manque que Callie… Et toi._ » Il sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de se coucher en songeant à ses projets futurs. Oui si le reste de l'année se déroulait bien alors il lui demanderait de venir vivre avec Callie et lui.

Malheureusement le lendemain tout s'accéléra. Tout d'abord, il se réveilla en retard et dut se dépêcher de se préparer avant de réveiller sa fille qui geignit ne voulant pas aller à l'école, refusant de s'habiller ou de se dépêcher de manger. Ils montèrent dans la voiture à l'heure où il arrivait généralement à l'école et il envoya un message à Maggie la prévenant qu'il était en chemin, se gara rapidement et rejoignit l'école pour entendre la sonnerie retentir alors que Callie entrait dans la cour.

« - Eh bien les vacances ça ne te réussit pas mon grand, se moqua Maggie en l'embrassant.

« - Moi si mais Callie… Plus jamais je ne l'emmène voir ses grands-parents. Tu as passé un bon dimanche ?

« - Tranquille. Maman m'avait fait la plupart des lessives du coup hier je n'avais qu'à ranger le linge et à vérifier les devoirs de Manon. Et toi ?

Caleb voulut lui répondre mais on l'appela au même instant. Il se tourna pour savoir qui le connaissait ici et fronça les sourcils. Maggie regarda dans la même direction cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il ne parlait plus mais elle ne vit rien de précis. Plusieurs femmes étaient là, certaines discutant de leurs enfants, d'autres de leur travail, rien qui ne puisse retenir l'attention de son petit ami. Elle allait donc l'interroger quand une femme se détacha du lot. Maggie se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise devant la créature qui s'approchait. Des cheveux noirs longs et brillants, un visage ovale, des yeux bleu en amande, une bouche pulpeuse, la peau matte, un silhouette élancée, des hanches étroites, une poitrine ronde et des jambes qui semblaient ne pas se terminer. Habillée d'un manteau à la dernière mode, d'un jeans skinny, d'une paire de boots en cuir et d'une grosse écharpe, elle avait tout de la fashion victim.

« - Comment vas-tu Caleb, demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

« - Que fais-tu là Trish, demanda-t-il d'une voix dure avant de reprendre plus doucement. Mag' je te présente la femme qui a lâchement abandonné sa fille pour une carrière d'actrice. A ce propos, reprit-il pour la nouvelle venue, j'attends toujours de te voir dans un film à gros budget !

« - Oh tu sais j'ai bien eu quelques propositions mais rien ne me convenait vraiment. Et puis, tu sais…

« - Que viens-tu faire ici, la coupa-t-il. Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ta fille j'aurais du mal à y croire puisqu'elle n'a même pas eu le droit à une carte postale de ta part en six ans !

« - Tu avais raison, dit-elle piteusement. Je n'aurais jamais dû choisir ma carrière au lieu de notre famille. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que c'était le plus important et…

« - Euh je vais vous laisser, les interrompit Maggie mal à l'aise. On se voit ce soir à la sortie des petites.

Elle allait s'éloigner sans un mot seulement Caleb la retint le temps de l'embrasser tendrement lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'il devrait être à l'heure cette fois-ci, ce qui la fit sourire. Saluant la jeune femme, elle s'éloigna et rejoignit sa Cadillac. Quand elle passa devant eux, ils discutaient encore. Caleb ne s'était pas rapproché de Trish malgré ses essais et elle pria qu'il n'y ait que lui au soir.

Ses prières furent entendues puisqu'à son arrivée, il discutait avec Pamella Stewart et la maman de Callie n'était pas là. Satisfaite, elle les rejoignit et se mêla à la conversation en attrapant au passage la main de son petit ami. Il commença à se dégager mais en voyant que c'était elle la prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa nuque lui soufflant un « je suis désolé » au creux de l'oreille.

« - Trish est dans le coin ?

« - Elle m'a suivi toute la journée, soupira-t-il… Elle veut rencontrer sa fille et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Cela dit je ne peux pas l'en empêcher. Un jour Callie voudra la rencontrer et m'en voudra si elle apprend que je l'ai empêché. Qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Que je donnerais beaucoup pour que Manon rencontre son papa. Tu devrais laisser ta fille choisir si elle veut rencontrer sa maman en lui expliquant qu'elle n'est pas obligée de la voir tout de suite. Qu'elle a le temps de grandir et de réfléchir.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas si… Ah changement de conversation, sourit-il en entendant la sonnerie. On en reparle plus tard.

Maggie sourit et se tourna pour regarder les portes s'ouvrir. Peu après leurs filles arrivèrent et coururent dans leurs bras en leur racontant leur journée qui semblait incroyable. Sans se concerter, ils gagnèrent tous les quatre la maison de Caleb et ils firent goûter les petites avant de les aider à faire leurs devoirs puis à dix-huit heures, pendant qu'elles allaient jouer, ils reprirent leurs conversation. Le jeune papa, après avoir longuement tourné autour du pot, finit par avouer la crainte qu'il avait. Celle que Trish n'est pas changée. Qu'elle soit toujours aussi égocentrique et égoïste. Que son comportement fasse plus de mal que de bien à sa fille. Maggie l'écouta longuement sans l'interrompre supposant qu'il trouverait tout seul la solution à cet épineux problème. Ils en parlèrent toute la soirée, hormis durant le repas, puis quand la jeune femme rentra chez elle, continua à parler avec Caleb par sms. Tous deux cherchant la meilleure solution pour Callie. Il semblait avoir fait une croix sur son ancienne copine mais sa fille était ce qu'il avait de plus important et elle sut, avant lui, quelle serait sa décision. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise qu'il annule leur sortie dominicale au parc, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, pour présenter Trish et Callie. Maggie resta anxieuse toute la journée guettant un message de son petit ami, tout en emmenant sa fille à la patinoire pour la consoler de ce changement de programme.

« - Caleb, dit-elle quand il l'appela au téléphone. Comment s'est passée la rencontre ? _Mieux que je l'envisageais… En fait Callie a refusé de parler à sa mère de toute la journée mais a accepté qu'elle lui offre une glace._

Maggie sentit son cœur se nouer. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux pour la petite qu'elle connaisse sa mère mais elle avait espéré qu'elle refuserait sa présence. Que Trish repartirait à Hollywood les laissant tous les quatre tranquille.

« - Elle s'y fera… Enfin si tu acceptes qu'elles se revoient. _Ai-je le choix ? Callie ne m'a pas encore demandé pourquoi on ne vivait pas avec sa maman mais je sais que je devrais lui dire la vérité quand elle me posera la question… Que vais-je lui dire Mag ? Je ne peux pas lui avouer qu'elle voulait la tuer et qu'elle n'a jamais voulu d'elle !_ Non bien sûr, soupira-t-elle. Ecoute, tu devrais te contenter des grandes lignes. Sa maman a simplement eu peur qu'elle ne l'aime pas et que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'est pas venue plus tôt. Callie est timide, elle comprendra ce raisonnement. _Si tu le dis_ , soupira-t-il après quelques secondes de silence… _A moins que je laisse Trish répondre à cette question ?_ Ecoute Caleb, je ne veux pas diaboliser la mère de ta fille mais tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te mette tout sur le dos ? _Si, c'est pour ça que je veux me tenir prêt pour quand elle me posera des questions. Tu es libre à dîner demain ? Je crois que ça fera du bien à Callie de passer la soirée avec sa copine… Et moi avec la mienne_ , ajouta-t-il avec tendresse. Prépare la salade, j'apporterais la pizza.

Ils rirent puis il lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de raccrocher. Restée seule, la jeune femme soupira. Elle avait une drôle d'appréhension concernant le retour de Trish mais n'aurait su dire d'où ça lui venait. Pourtant quand il lui en parla le lendemain soir, elle garda son avis pour elle se contentant de l'écouter lui raconter la rencontre, le fait qu'il avait du passer trois heures en compagnie d'une femme pour qui il n'éprouvait plus rien sans vraiment lui parler puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à lui dire depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse.

Le matin suivant pourtant, Trish était devant l'école primaire et discuta quelques minutes avec Callie lui proposant d'aller au cinéma avec son papa après l'école. Caleb pesta, il avait des rendez-vous professionnels qu'il devrait annuler ne pouvant laisser sa fille seule avec une femme en qui il n'avait pas confiance. Aussi, dès que la sonnerie eut retentit, il prit Trish par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

« - Arrête Caleb tu me fais mal !

« - Je m'en fous ! La prochaine fois que tu décides un truc, tu me préviens au préalable que je m'arrange ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne fous rien de ta vie que je n'ai pas d'autres choses à faire !

« - Tu n'as qu'à me confier Callie, je suis sa mère, je m'en occuperais !

« - Je n'ai nulle confiance en toi !

« - Et pourquoi, demanda-t-elle en prenant ses grands airs.

« - Première raison : Quand tu as eu le choix entre ta fille et ta carrière tu as abandonné ton enfant sans un seul regard en arrière. Deuxième raison : Tu n'as pas pris de ses nouvelles en sept ans d'existence. Troisième raison : Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle aime faire, de ses limites, de ses goûts, de son emploi du temps, de qui sont ses amis. En un mot tu ne sais rien de sa vie. Dois-je continuer la liste ou tu saisis le problème ?

« - Si tu avais des rendez-vous ce soir, qu'allais-tu faire de notre enfant ? L'emmener avec toi ?

« - Ne cherches pas à être plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà Trish. Maggie devait s'occuper d'elle ! Et ce n'est pas notre enfant, c'est ma fille ! Toi tu n'as fait que la porter ! N'oublie jamais ce point crucial !

« - Je suis là maintenant et je compte bien faire partie de la vie de ma fille c'est clair ?

« - Nous verrons ce que ça donnera dans la durée, dit-il durement avant de fixer sa petite amie, ça te dit d'aller au ciné ce soir ?

« - Je devrais vous laisser en famille.

« - En effet, décréta Trish d'une voix dure.

« - Mais Manon n'a pas été au ciné depuis pas mal de temps. Faisons ça, ajouta Maggie avec perfidie.

Il sourit et se rapprocha de sa copine qu'il embrassa avec tendresse lui soufflant un « merci de me sauver Superwoman » contre les lèvres. Elle pouffa mais répondit à son baiser avant de rougir quand Pamela les siffla en décrétant qu'ils étaient « trop mignons » Caleb la remercia puis accompagna Maggie jusqu'à sa Cadillac avant de monter dans sa voiture sans un regard pour Trish.

Seulement malgré qu'il la déteste, Maggie s'aperçut que Trish prenait de plus en plus de place dans leur vie. Tous les trois jours, elle décidait d'emmener Callie quelque part et Caleb et elle étaient obligés de modifier leurs projets à cause de la mère biologique de la petite qui semblait décider à tout faire pour les énerver. Pourtant, Caleb s'en plaignait de moins en moins. Il lui arrivait même de sourire ou de rire aux remarques de Trish et Maggie commença à avoir peur. Quelle serait sa place dans la vie de son petit ami si celui-ci décidait de laisser Trish investir sa vie ? Déjà il avait accepté de la loger chez lui, à la demande de Callie. Il passait toutes ses soirées avec elle et Maggie était de moins en moins conviée à ces repas. Elle commençait même à se demander quelle serait sa place dans leur vie si Trish revenait. Caleb resterait-il avec elle ou bien déciderait-il, pour Callie, de retourner avec Trish afin qu'ils forment une famille parfaite ? Elle avait peur qu'il décide de faire sa vie avec son ex mais n'osait pas lui poser la question pour ne pas qu'il confirme ses peurs.

C'est pour cette raison que la jeune femme prit ses distances avec Caleb. Elle restait devant l'école chaque matin jusqu'à l'arrivée de Callie qu'elle embrassait sans pour autant embrasser son petit ami qui parlait avec Trish qui semblait d'ailleurs tout faire pour qu'il oublie sa présence. Cette soudaine indifférence lui mina le moral et lorsque Pamela Stewart lui demanda s'ils étaient brouillés, deux semaines après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés devant l'école, elle soupira tristement.

« - Disons que la maman de Callie est revenue et visiblement il essaie de recréer la famille qu'elle aurait du avoir !

« - Quoi ? Cette greluche est la maman de la petite ? Pitié Maggie ne me dis pas que tu penses réellement que cette poupée peroxydée va te remplacer dans le cœur de Caleb ? Est-ce que tu as vu les regards qu'il te lance le matin et le soir quand tu l'ignores ? Crois-moi ma chérie, ce garçon t'adore.

« - Alors pourquoi il n'appelle plus ? Qu'il ne me parle plus ?

« - Tu devrais lui demander, lui conseilla-t-elle. D'ailleurs le voilà qui arrive.

Maggie sourit et remercia Pamela avant de se tourner pour voir que Caleb arriver en compagnie de Trish qui discutait avec Callie. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il semblait maussade et s'en demanda la raison. Elle croisa son regard et lui sourit timidement. Il lui répondit et prenant la main de sa fille, il la rejoignit sans s'assurer que Trish suivait.

« - Bonjour Maggie, dit-il avec douceur.

« - Salut. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu sembles m'ignorer en ce moment et j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrive pas à comprendre où j'ai merdé.

« - C'est moi qui ait merdé. Je suis désolée.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Pour avoir pris mes distances et douter de nous… Je crois que… On en parlera plus tard, ajouta-t-elle quand Trish les rejoignit.

« - Je dérange, demanda-t-elle connaissant déjà la réponse.

« - Hello Callie. Tu vas bien, demanda Maggie pour éviter de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« - Oui. Elle est où Manon ?

« - Elle est déjà rentrée.

« - Ah d'accord.

Maggie sourit en voyant son petit air triste qui disparut rapidement quand Caleb s'accroupit pour embrasser la joue de sa fille. Elle lui murmura, comme chaque matin ou presque qu'elle l'aimait puis elle dit au revoir à sa maman avant de faire de même avec Maggie qui ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un câlin. La petite le lui rendit aussitôt lui murmurant aussi un « je t'aime » à l'oreille qui la chamboula. Callie courut aussitôt dans l'école pour rejoindre sa meilleure copine alors que Caleb aidait sa petite amie à se relever.

« - Qu'as-tu, demanda-t-il inquiet en voyant ses yeux brillants.

« - Rien. Ta fille vient de me dire qu'elle m'aimait.

« - Et ça t'étonne ? Tu es magnifique Maggie et tu es géniale avec elle. Je ne regrette qu'une seule chose.

« - De n'avoir pas pu filmer ce moment ?

« - Non, qu'elle t'ait dit je t'aime avant moi.

La jeune femme le fixa surprise puis s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser avec passion se moquant d'où ils se trouvaient. Il dut l'oublier aussi puisqu'il répondit à son baiser avec la même fougue glissant ses mains sous le manteau qu'elle portait pour la coller contre lui.

« - Je t'aime Margareth Amstrong, chuchota-t-il quand ils se séparèrent.

« - Et je t'aime Caleb Becker. Chaque jour davantage !

Il sourit et revint sur ses lèvres ignorant volontairement Trish qui lui rappelait qu'il devait l'emmener sur Broadway. Ils se séparèrent quand Pamela décréta qu'elle préférait les voir ainsi, les faisant rougir avant qu'ils ne partent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture et lui demanda si elle travaillait aujourd'hui avant de la laisser gagner son lieu de travail. Elle se demanda pourquoi il lui avait posé une telle question mais eut sa réponse peu de temps après midi. En effet, un livreur vint lui apporter un énorme bouquet de roses rouges et blanches. Naturellement le bouquet n'était pas signé mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'école au soir, Caleb avait un petit sourire taquin qui lui confirma que les fleurs venaient de lui. Elle le remercia en l'embrassant avec tendresse et sourit franchement en notant que Trish n'était pas là. Ne voulant pas que sa seule évocation brise le moment, elle garda pour elle ses questions se contentant de laisser son petit ami la prendre contre lui. Les petites arrivèrent et Callie se stoppa net en notant que sa maman n'était pas là puis posa la question à son père.

« - Elle a préféré ne pas venir ce soir. Elle croit que tu l'aimes moins que Maggie.

« - Bah oui, répondit la petite avec franchise. Maggie elle est là tout le temps même quand on a été voir papy et mamie. Et puis elle était là à mon anniversaire. Et elle te fait sourire. Maman elle est jamais là sauf en ce moment. Je préfère Maggie.

Caleb ne sut quoi répondre. Lui aussi préférait Maggie mais il ne pouvait pas le dire aussi franchement devant sa fille. Il le chuchota donc à l'oreille de sa copine qui rougit avant de proposer aux petites d'aller au zoo samedi.

« - Ça t'ennuie de t'occuper de Callie toute seule ? J'ai des trucs de prévus samedi, marmonna-t-il gêné.

« - Tu me confies ta fille sans crainte ?

« - J'ai toute confiance en toi Mag. Je sais que tu veilleras sur elle comme sur Manon.

« - Alors ok je les emmène au zoo sans toi.

« - Je te revaudrais ça, assura-t-il avant de fixer sa fille. D'accord pour toi Princesse ?

« - Euh… Oui, répondit-elle presque aussitôt. Tu crois qu'on verra des éléphants ? Et des tigres ?

« - Et des ours, ajouta Manon quand elle hocha la tête. Et on verra aussi des lions ? Et des pingouins ? Et les oiseaux tout roses ?

Maggie rit et admit ignorer s'il y avait des flamants roses au zoo du Bronx. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à prévoir la sortie, puis se séparèrent chacun rentrant chez soi. Ils leurs restaient, de toute façon, trois jours pour prévoir les pique-niques, l'heure de départ et de retour, le montant maximum des souvenirs et les règles que Callie devrait suivre. Même si celles-ci étaient toujours pareilles. Être sage, ne pas réclamer et obéir à l'adulte responsable sous peine d'être privés de sorties au parc ou de bonbons.

Quand samedi arriva, Maggie rejoignit l'adresse de Caleb joyeusement. Hélas son sourire fondit quand ce fut Trish encore en pyjama qui lui ouvrit. Elle portait un débardeur blanc en satin qui laissait voir qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous ainsi qu'un short ridiculement petit et tout aussi transparent. Le tout avec des chaussons à talons. Bien qu'elle ait confiance en elle, Maggie ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien fade à côté d'elle. La journée promettant d'être froide, elle portait un pull en laine rose clair, un jeans et un gros manteau. En plus de son combo bonnet et écharpe.

« - Caleb mon chéri, Maggie est là !

« - Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. On n'est plus ensemble, dit-il en les rejoignant torse nu. Vous êtes magnifique mademoiselle Amstrong, sourit-il en regardant sa petite amie. Ça me donne envie de partir avec vous plutôt que d'aller à ces fichus réunions.

« - Pour ma part et vu ta tenue, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de partir, flirta-t-elle en laissant ses yeux dessiner ses muscles.

Il sourit et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser prenant le temps de déboutonner le manteau qu'elle avait pour glisser ses mains dessous. Il sursauta cependant quand elle posa ses mains froides sur sa peau nue.

« - T'as vu, rit-elle. Il fait froid dehors !

« - En effet… Je devrais te kidnapper et t'enfermer dans mon lit bien chaud pour te réchauffer… Enfin quand je l'aurais récupéré, grogna-t-il avant de fixer Trish. Tu les as quand les clés de ton appart déjà ?

« - Pas avant la semaine prochaine !

« - Organisons-nous une soirée bien au chaud sous ta couette pour fêter le départ de ta squatteuse qu'en dis-tu, suggéra Maggie à son oreille.

« - Que j'ai hâte que ce parasite aille sucer les ressources vitales de quelqu'un d'autre. J'en peux plus de l'avoir dans les pattes.

Elle rit doucement et le temps que Callie arrive, elle lui souligna que son ex était plutôt canon, ce qui le fit grimacer.

« - Ouais elle est canon mais elle n'a que ça pour elle. Elle a comme projet de me récupérer et s'imagine qu'en traînant dans mon appart toute la journée dans des déshabillés qui n'ont de vêtements que le nom, je vais succomber. Elle n'a pas encore compris que je suis fou de toi Maggie et que je veux vivre avec toi et partager ton quotidien.

« - C'est vrai ?

« - Ouais. Les petits s'adorent et je t'aime comme un fou. J'ai cru devenir dingue quand tu ne me parlais plus et je comptais te kidnapper dès que la squatteuse serait partie… Bien que je vais devoir changer de matelas, le mien doit être imprégné de son odeur ! Cela dit faudra que tu viennes m'aider à le choisir, ajouta-t-il avec sérieux.

« - Pourquoi donc ?

« - Parce que pour partager ton quotidien, il faudrait mieux qu'on vive ensemble donc autant acheter un matelas qui nous convient tous les deux.

Maggie allait répondre seulement elle ne sut quoi dire. Bien sûr elle y avait pensé mais elle craignait que ce soit trop rapide entre eux. Aussi le fait qu'il lui propose de vivre ensemble avec autant de sérieux lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait également pensé. Seulement ils étaient en couple depuis à peine quatre mois et elle craignait qu'ils aillent trop vite. Elle voulut donc lui suggérer d'attendre un peu avant de l'envisager avec sérieux seulement Callie arriva au même moment et ils décidèrent tacitement d'en reparler plus tard.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que Trish, bien qu'elle se soit éclipsée lorsqu'ils avaient commencés à s'embrasser, elle n'était pas loin. Elle tenait à rester dans les parages lorsque Maggie était là. Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Caleb semblait préférer la jeune femme à celle qu'elle était devenue. « Comment peut-il choisir cette boiteuse à moi, se demanda-t-elle en les entendant parler d'habiter ensemble. Je comprends qu'il se soit consolé avec elle mais elle est d'un banal au contraire de moi ! Certes je n'aurais pas dû le quitter et tout abandonner pour devenir actrice mais tout de même ! Je dois récupérer Caleb ! Il n'y a que quand il me regardait que je me sentais vraiment belle ! Les autres n'étaient avec moi que pour mon corps et pas Caleb. Enfin sauf au début mais après nous partagions vraiment quelque chose. Il m'aimait je le sais. Je n'ai plus qu'à lui rappeler ce qu'il préférait chez moi ! » Satisfaite de ses projets, elle rejoignit la chambre qu'elle occupait et décida de tout faire pour saboter ce couple.

…

Quand Maggie partit avec sa fille, Caleb soupira et tout en rejoignant sa chambre, chercha à se rassurer. Avec Maggie, Callie ne risquait rien. La jeune femme était maman et savait s'occupait d'enfants. Plusieurs fois, il avait pu voir qu'elle veillait sur leurs deux filles lorsqu'ils allaient au parc le dimanche. « Pourquoi aujourd'hui serait différent, se demanda-t-il. » Croisant le regard pétillant de son ex copine, il déglutit mentalement. Attrapant ses vêtements, il quitta la pièce tout en envoyant un sms à sa petite amie. « _Trish a un sourire que je n'aime pas. Elle prépare un truc. S'il te plait, avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives sur quoi que ce soit, laisse-moi m'expliquer._ » Naturellement étant au volant, elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite mais il s'en moquait. Il l'avait prévenu dès qu'il avait compris qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. « Mes arrières sont couvertes, songea-t-il en enfilant sa chemise. » Terminant de se préparer, il noua sa cravata rouge, mit chaussures et manteau, puis quitta sa maison sans un regard en arrière. Sa voiture lui parut vide sans le siège de Callie, qu'il avait fixé à la Cadillac de Maggie et il se tranquillisa en mettant un peu de musique. Aujourd'hui il avait une conférence sur les nouveaux patrons et il devait présenter son entreprise à des personnes qui avaient la même ambition que lui. Devenir leur propre patron.

Malgré son tract à l'idée de parler devant tant de personnes, il n'avait plus fait ça depuis ce fameux été après sa sortie de prison, la conférence se déroula le mieux du monde. De plus, Maggie l'avait appelé à onze heures et lui avait passé Callie qui lui avait raconté qu'elle avait visité le Butterfly Garden où elle avait vu une multitude de papillons qui l'avait enchantée. Il prit donc son repas serein et discuta même avec quelques uns des autres intervenants qui étaient également là pour dire à quel point il était difficile de s'implanter vu le climat économique. C'était un point sur lequel tous semblait être d'accord et Caleb ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Pourtant il avait une autre préoccupation. Ce qu'il avait dit à Maggie au matin n'était pas totalement vrai. Certes, il voulait se débarrasser de Trish seulement il avait peur de son retour. Il était en train de s'engager sérieusement dans une relation depuis plus de six ans et il ne voulait pas tout perdre à cause du retour de la mère de sa fille. « Il faut que je lui fasse clairement comprendre qu'il n'y aura pas de retour possible, songea-t-il en quittant la cafétéria. Je ne veux pas perdre Maggie mais j'ai peur qu'elle refuse de lutter avec moi contre cette emmerdeuse ! » Naturellement, plongé dans ses pensées il rata le début de l'intervention d'un banquier qui était là pour encourager les hommes et les femmes à monter leur entreprise pour le peu que leur projet soit viable. Mais il savait tout ça et la seule raison qui le faisait rester ici plutôt que de rentrer chez lui était qu'il ne voulait pas voir son ex-copine pour le moment. La connaissant, il se doutait qu'elle avait prévu quelque chose et il craignait de la voir l'attendre vêtue d'une simple paire de bas résilles comme seul vêtement. Et il n'avait aucune envie d'aller au zoo. Depuis qu'il était allé en prison, il avait une sainte horreur des cages et des barreaux. Une sonnerie de portable dérangea la conférence et il sourcilla en notant que c'était le sien. S'excusant il sortit pour décrocher en notant que c'était sa copine.

« - Maggie ? _Caleb c'est horrible ! Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'ai pas vu… Il pleut et je… Les petites chahutaient derrière, je…_ Attend calme-toi Maggie, que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme malgré son inquiétude grandissante. _Je… Je… pardon Caleb, je voulais pas ! J'ai pas pu l'éviter… Il a perdu le contrôle… Je suis désolée…_

La jeune femme continuait de pleurer répétant sans cesse qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle n'avait pas pu l'éviter et il commença à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il soupira afin que sa voix reste calme.

« - Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Callie, toi et Manon ? _Je… Ils conduisent Callie à l'hôpital_ , renifla-t-elle. _Elle a peut-être un bras cassé mais ils n'en sont pas sûrs._ Mon Dieu ! Quel hôpital, s'inquiéta-t-il. _St Mary's Hospital for Childrens._ Ok je t'y retrouve, tu me raconteras tout là-bas.

Il raccrocha aussitôt et rentra dans la salle uniquement pour récupérer ses affaires. Une minute après la fin de l'appel, il était dans sa voiture, essayant de se raisonner. Il n'avait aucune raison de rouler vite, sa fille était avec les secours et visiblement elle n'avait rien de grave. Notant que la pluie était de plus en plus forte, il ralentit l'allure et arriva sur le parking de l'hôpital trente-cinq minutes plus tard. Il courut pour arriver plus rapidement au service des urgences et soupira soulagé en voyant que Maggie était là. Elle était seule mais au moins Callie était avec quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance.

« - Que s'est-il passé, lui demanda-t-il abruptement.

« - Je… Je… Je, balbutia-t-elle les yeux pleins d'eau. On venait de quitter le zoo et… Alors, demanda-t-elle en voyant le médecin qui s'occupait des deux petites arriver. Voici le papa de la petite Callie, précisa-t-elle.

« - Bonjour monsieur. Ne vous en faites pas, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. La petite Manon n'a qu'une légère entorse et une grosse bosse sur la tête. Quant à la petite Callie, hormis son poignet qui est fêlé, elle n'a rien selon toute vraisemblance néanmoins nous allons les garder en observation cette nuit afin d'être sûr qu'elles n'ont pas de commotion cérébrale. Heureusement, elles étaient toues les deux attachées dans des sièges adaptés ce qui a minimisé les dégâts qu'un tel accident aurait pu avoir sur leur jeunes corps.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis il les laissa leur donnant le numéro de la chambre puisqu'elles étaient dans la même. Dès qu'elles virent leurs parents, les petites se mirent à sourire et tandis que Manon se blottissait dans les bras de sa maman, Caleb s'approcha de sa fille. Elle lui semblait plus pâle que d'habitude mais tout avait l'air de bien aller. Un petit plâtre rose à son bras, elle souriait et il la serra contre son cœur priant que la nuit se passe bien. Cependant, elles devaient être fatiguées puisqu'elles ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir et ils quittèrent la chambre quelques minutes le temps que Maggie termine son récit.

« - On venait de quitter le parking quand les petites ont eu faim. Je sais qu'il n'y avait pas de pause casse-croûte dans ton programme mais elles ont passé la journée à courir pour voir les animaux et j'allais m'engager dans le drive de Mc Do quand un type a déboulé de nulle part au volant de son 4X4 qu'il ne maîtrisait plus. Il faisait de l'aquaplaning et il nous est rentré dedans. J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma Cadillac qui s'est arrêtée que lorsqu'elle a heurtée un arbre qui nous ait tombé dessus.

« - Nom de Dieu mais… Où est l'autre conducteur ?

« - Je sais pas. Dès que les petites ont été prises en charge, j'ai grimpé dans un camion. Je ne sais même pas dans quel état est ma voiture.

« - Ok écoute, je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est de ta Cadillac. Toi reste ici avec nos filles et repose-toi ok ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et rentra dans la chambre alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas rapide. L'idée de laisser Callie ici ne lui plaisait pas mais il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Maggie serait là pour veiller sur elle et au moindre problème, les médecins pourraient prendre le relai. « Tout ira bien, songea-t-il en sortant de l'hôpital. Demain ma Princesse sort de l'hôpital et on reprendra nos vies tranquillement. » Pourtant malgré ce qu'il disait, Caleb savait que ça lui serait plus difficile. Aujourd'hui, il vivait une de ses plus grandes craintes. Sa fille avait souffert et il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger. C'était un raisonnement idiot, qui ne servait qu'à le rassurer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'à la place de Maggie, il aurait pu éviter le 4X4 et ramener les deux petites à la maison. « Elles ne seraient pas à l'hôpital obligées de passer la nuit dans une chambre stérile, se dit-il en montant dans sa voiture. » Seulement alors qu'il allait démarrait son portable sonna. « Maggie » indiquait l'écran. Sourcillant, il n'était pas prévu qu'ils s'appellent, il songea à laisser sonner puis changea d'avis. Ça devait être important si elle l'appelait aussi il décrocha.

« - Je sais pas où tu es Caleb mais reviens ! Callie est tombée dans le coma !

« - Putain de merde !

Il raccrocha et fit chemin inverse. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le service, Maggie était dans le couloir en train de pleurer serrant son téléphone contre sa poitrine.

« - Que s'est-il passé bon sang ?

« - Je… Je sais pas, sanglota-t-elle. Je pensais qu'elle dormait mais elle me semblait pâle et j'ai appelé les médecins. Je suis tellement désolée Caleb ! Tout est de ma faute !

« - Quoi, demanda-t-il perdu par ce mea culpa.

« - Si je n'avais pas été jalouse du temps que tu passes avec Trish pour Callie, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de proposer cette sortie pour nous rapprocher et les petites seraient chez nous au lieu d'être à l'hôpital.

Maggie pleurait tant qu'il ne comprit que très peu de mot mais ça lui suffit pour tirer ses propres conclusions. « Elle a raison, se dit-il. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur que je passe du temps avec Trish, je n'éprouve plus rien pour elle ! Elle n'a organisé cette sortie au zoo uniquement pour se rapprocher que Callie et me manipuler ! » Incapable du moindre geste, Caleb resta debout face à elle à la regarder pleurer. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait ainsi. Il avait oublié qu'elle avait déjà eu un accident de voiture.

Que malgré tout ce qu'elle ait pu dire, elle vivait toujours avec l'angoisse de revivre une telle chose. Elle n'avait son permis que parce qu'elle l'avait passé avant que Leah ne la heurte avec la voiture de Caleb. Mais chaque fois qu'elle prenait le volant, elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Qu'elle ait un nouvel accident, qu'elle blesse quelqu'un ou pire qu'elle ne se blesse elle et rouvre toutes ces blessures. A mesure du temps qu'elle passait dans le couloir, Maggie se mit à angoisser de plus en plus et finit par se laisser glisser contre le mur jusqu'à ce se retrouver accroupie par terre pleurant silencieusement. Sa plus grande peur s'était réalisée. Elle avait eu un accident de voiture et quelqu'un en avait été blessé. « Ce n'est pas un inconnu, c'est la fille de Caleb, songea-t-elle en serrant son portable avec plus de force. Il ne me pardonnera jamais d'avoir fait du mal à sa fille ! Il ne me la confiera plus jamais ! » La porte de la chambre se rouvrit et elle entendit le médecin parler de coma léger et rassurer Caleb avant qu'il ne s'arrête brusquement. Quelqu'un prit son bras et l'appela pourtant elle fut incapable de répondre à cet appel. Elle avait seulement comprit que les médecins s'inquiétaient pour elle à présent. On lui demanda à plusieurs reprises de répondre puis une voix la prévint qu'ils allaient lui faire une piqûre.

« - Non, dit-elle malgré ses larmes. Occupez-vous de Callie. Je vous en prie ! Elle a besoin de vous ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle souffre… Pas comme moi, dit-elle alors qu'elle n'avait plus de voix.

…

« - Elle est en état de choc, indiqua le médecin. On la met sous oxygène !

Une infirmière arriva aussitôt avec un masque et commença à la faire respirer alors que le médecin prenait son pouls. Son cœur, qui jusque là battait extrêmement vite se ralentit progressivement et Maggie retrouva ses esprits. Même si elle était essoufflée. Notant l'attroupement, elle voulut demander ce qu'il se passait mais on lui posa plusieurs questions et elle finit par comprendre qu'elle avait fait une crise comme elle en faisait dès qu'elle repensait à l'année qui avait suivi son accident de voiture. Assurant que tout allait, elle nota que Caleb n'était plus dans le couloir et interrogea le médecin qui l'informa de l'état de santé de Callie sans entrer dans les détails.

« - Je… Je suis désolée Caleb, dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre des petites. Les médecins ont dit que tu pouvais dormir ici cette nuit. Si tu es d'accord, je vais passer chez toi te chercher de quoi rester ici comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de quitter le chevet de ta fille.

« - Non c'est bon, dit-il froidement. J'ai prévenu Trish, elle m'apporte un sac ! Tu peux partir ! Et ne t'approche plus de ma fille !

Maggie prit cette dernière réplique comme une gifle et se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Elle savait que c'était la peur qu'il avait eu de perdre sa fille qui le faisait lui parler si durement aussi elle garda le silence et se tourna vers Manon qui dormait paisiblement. Elle s'assit, dos à la famille Becker leur cachant ainsi ses larmes et caressa la main de sa fille tout en repensant à l'accident qu'elle venait d'avoir. Une partie d'elle savait qu'elle devrait aller voir si sa voiture pouvait encore rouler mais elle préférait rester près de son bébé jusqu'à la fin des heures de visites.

« - Caleb, mon chéri, je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Comment va notre petit ange ?

Maggie sentit son cœur se pincer quand Trish prononça le « mon chéri » mais plus encore quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne la corrigea pas. Elle mit ça sur le compte de la peine qu'il avait mais une partie d'elle lui rappela qu'ils partageaient quelque chose que Caleb et elle n'auraient jamais. Elle pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait, jamais Callie ne serait sa fille. Trish serait toujours sa maman.

« - Elle est dans un coma léger. Les médecins pensent qu'elle en sortira dans les heures qui viennent, répondit Caleb d'un ton monocorde.

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

« - Non.

« - Et elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici, demanda Trish d'une voix venimeuse en voyant Maggie. Tu vois pas que tu gênes l'estropiée ? On est en famille là ! Tu n'as pas ta place dans cette chambre !

« - Ma fille est dans cette pièce, je ne bougerais pas de là ! Si ma présence te dérange la poseuse, t'es libre de partir !

« - C'est de ta faute si notre fille est dans le coma alors je te suggère l'estropiée de te faire minuscule et…

« - Me fais pas chier l'actrice, répondit Maggie en se levant pour lui faire face. Je passe une très mauvaise journée et j'ai envie de frapper sur quelqu'un ! Je pensais aller rendre visite à Kendra mais tu pourrais très bien faire l'affaire !

« - Bravo ! Non seulement tu blesses ma fille, tu l'envoies dans le coma et maintenant tu veux frapper sur sa mère ? Décidément quelle mère responsable !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Je te signale que je ne suis pas responsable de l'accident et dès qu'il a eu lieu, j'ai prévenu le seul parent responsable de Callie. Son père. J'ai veillé sur elle le temps qu'il arrive et…

« - Fermez-là toutes les deux, s'énerva le jeune homme. Trish va voir si on peut transférer Callie dans une autre chambre. Visiblement elle va devoir passer plusieurs jours à l'hôpital autant qu'elle ait une chambre pour elle toute seule.

La jeune femme partit la tête haute alors que Maggie la fusillait du regard. Quand elle eut quitté la pièce, la jeune femme sentit que Caleb la fixait mais ne put se résoudre à la regarder en face. Il avait été très clair. Elle ne devait plus approcher Callie. Elle se retourna donc vers Manon et reprit sa main qu'elle embrassa avant de poser sa tête sur le lit les yeux clos. Elle se moquait bien qu'il prenne une autre chambre pour sa fille, qu'il ne veuille plus lui adresser la parole ou qu'il la rende responsable de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Pour le moment son seul souci était sa fille qui était à l'hôpital parce qu'un type n'avait pas su rouler prudemment par temps de pluie.

Elle passa le reste de la journée ainsi ne se retournant même pas lorsqu'elle entendit le lit quitter la pièce. Manon se réveilla à un moment et demanda où était sa copine mais Maggie ne put avouer la vérité. Elle se contenta donc d'expliquer que Caleb voulait qu'elle ait sa chambre toute seule afin de se reposer. Cette explication suffit à la petite qui se rendormit rapidement.

Quand la fin des visites arriva, Maggie embrassa le sommet de la tête de sa fille et lui promit qu'elle rentrerait à la maison le lendemain puis quitta la pièce. Croisant une infirmière, elle lui demanda le numéro de chambre de Callie et comme la pièce était vide, il devait être en train de faire les papiers, Maggie entra sans bruit. La petite était toujours reliée à une machine qui s'assurait qu'elle respirait calmement et doucement, elle s'approcha du lit.

« - Bonne nuit jolie princesse. J'essaierais de revenir te voir bientôt Callie.

A nouveau, elle embrassa le front de la petite fille et quitta la pièce sans savoir que Caleb avait assisté à toute la scène. Il savait qu'il aurait du manifester sa présence mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Parce qu'il se rappelait que trop de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il lui avait demandé de partir alors qu'il avait besoin qu'elle lui assure que Callie sortirait vite au coma. Et il avait osé lui dire de ne plus approcher sa fille. Bien que visiblement elle ait décidé de ne pas lui obéir. « Sans compter que Trish l'a insulté et que je n'ai pas défendue ma copine, songea-t-il. Je fais un mec pitoyable ! » Il voulut aller plus loin dans ses réflexions seulement la petite voix de sa fille raisonna dans le silence de la pièce.

« - Maggie, dit-elle doucement en papillonnant des yeux.

« - Hey ma chérie. Tu viens de rater Maggie. Elle a du partir. Tu te souviens où tu es ?

« - A l'hôpital. La voiture nous a foncé dedans et Maggie a essayé de l'éviter, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils… La voiture a beaucoup tourné et quand ça s'est arrêté, Maggie elle nous a sortie de la voiture très vite en disant que c'était dangereux !… Elle est où Manon, demanda-t-elle en remarquant qu'elle était toute seule dans la chambre.

« - Dans une autre chambre. Tu t'étais endormie et je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle te réveille. Maman est venue te voir aussi.

« - Ah… Et Maggie, elle va revenir ?

« - Je ne sais pas Princesse. Je l'appellerais demain pour lui demander.

Callie sourit satisfaite et il prévint les médecins avant de quitter la pièce le temps qu'on ausculte sa fille. Il songea à appeler Maggie aussitôt pour la prévenir mais il n'en eut pas le courage aussi il lui envoya un bref message impersonnel. « _Callie s'est réveillée. Elle a envie de te voir. Tu n'auras qu'à venir demain._ » Il l'eut à peine envoyé que Leah l'appela et il répondit perplexe.

« - _C'est vrai ce que Maggie vient de m'apprendre ? Elles ont eu un accident de voiture toutes les trois ? Comment va ma nièce ? Elle est toujours dans le coma ? Tu as vraiment laissé la mère de Callie insulter Mag ?_ Ola doucement Leah, grogna-t-il. Oui elles ont eu un accident de voiture tout à l'heure. Callie vient de sortir du coma. J'attends les nouvelles des médecins, je t'en dirais plus après, dit-il pour ne pas répondre à la dernière question de sa sœur jumelle. _Ok je pose des vacances et je viens vous voir !_ Ce n'est pas utile Leah, tout va bien. Et je n'ai nulle part où te loger. Avec le retour de Trish, je suis obligé de dormir sur le canapé et… _Maggie m'a assurée que je pourrais squatter chez elle si je venais. Donc je viens !_

Caleb grogna mais ne put s'opposer à sa sœur jumelle qui lui assura qu'elle arriverait dès qu'elle le pourrait. En attendant il dut s'engager à l'appeler chaque soir pour lui donner des nouvelles. Ce qu'il promit avant de raccrocher en expliquant qu'il était fatigué. Ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai. Certes il avait eu une journée chargée en émotion mais il n'était pas fatigué. Il se sentait surtout coupable. Pourtant il se coucha sur le lit d'appoint et en attendant que le sommeil arrive songea à Maggie. A ce qu'il lui avait dit, ce qu'elle avait visiblement fait pour sauver les petites, les insultes de Trish et son attitude mesquine, la petite visite clandestine qu'elle avait fait à Callie, tous les gestes qu'elle avait eu envers sa fille. Le fait qu'en pleine crise, elle avait demandé aux médecins de s'occuper d'abord de Callie alors qu'elle était sur le point de faire un collapsus.

Caleb passa deux jours à l'hôpital puis dut retourner travailler. Il ne s'opposa pas à la visite de Manon et Maggie qui vinrent voir Callie quelques minutes même s'il ne dit mot, n'osant même pas regarder Maggie. Du moins pas dans les yeux puisqu'il nota, du coin de l'œil, qu'elle avait un œil cerclé de noir en plus de son arcade sourcilière fendue et qu'elle boitait plus que d'habitude.

Callie sortit de l'hôpital une semaine plus tard et voulut retourner à l'hôpital aussitôt. Les médecins ne s'y opposant pas, il reprit rapidement le chemin de l'école. Lorsqu'il arriva, ce fut pour voir Maggie et sa fille sortir du métro. Il sourcilla et songea que sa voiture devait être au garage. Il n'en savait pas plus puisqu'elle avait profité que Leah dormait chez elle pour lui confier le siège auto de Callie. Il avait tenté d'interroger sa jumelle mais celle-ci se contentait de hausser les épaules. Elle savait quelque chose mais visiblement Maggie lui avait demandé de ne rien dire et Leah tenait sa promesse.

« - Manon, cria la petite en voyant sa meilleure copine.

« - Callie !

Manon allait courir rejoindre son amie seulement sa mère la retint par la capuche afin qu'elle évite de traverser. Caleb et sa fille rejoignirent le trottoir et les petites se tombèrent dans les bras. Callie raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à l'hôpital depuis leur dernière visite puis Manon prit la parole lui listant tout ce qu'elle avait appris alors que leurs parents étaient muets. Maggie n'osait plus parler ni regarder Caleb qui se sentait trop stupide pour prendre la parole le premier. Il savait qu'il devait s'excuser pour sa manière d'agir avec elle le soir de l'accident mais il ignorait quoi lui dire. Il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin que « Pardon Maggie j'ai été con ! » Selon Leah c'était un bon début malheureusement il n'y avait rien de plus. Il regarda donc sa fille entrer dans l'école et une fois qu'elle fut en sûreté, il se retourna pour partir observant discrètement sa petite amie. Il la considérait toujours comme telle. A ses yeux, ils vivaient qu'une dispute, mais pas une rupture. « Alors pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à lui parler, lui demanda sa conscience… Aucune idée… En tout cas elle a maigri ! » Le temps était toujours froid et elle portait un long manteau avec une grosse écharpe et un bonnet mais il avait noté que ses joues s'étaient creusées. « Probablement de ma faute, songea-t-il en montant dans sa voiture. » Il démarra aussitôt pour rejoindre son entreprise inconscient des larmes que Maggie tenta de cacher à Pamela. Elles parlèrent entre femmes plusieurs minutes puis notant l'heure, elle s'excusa. Elle devait absolument prendre le métro de huit heures vingt-cinq si elle voulait être à l'heure à son travail.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Caleb dut travailler plus longtemps au travail et finit par demander de l'aide à Trish. Celle-ci accepta d'aller chercher sa fille à l'école le soir et profita de chaque occasion pour jeter des regards haineux à Maggie la faisant culpabiliser. Elle alla même jusqu'à rejoindre un groupe de maman tout aussi bien apprêtées qu'elle, pour dire du mal de la copine de son ex. Elle s'amusa à faire courir le bruit qu'elle était irresponsable et incapable de surveiller un enfant. Si beaucoup la crurent d'autres ne purent imaginer cette jeune maman autrement que comme ce qu'elle était vraiment. Ils la voyaient depuis des années amener et venir chercher sa fille à l'école, l'emmenant à la patinoire ou jouer au parc quand elle le demandait. Trish s'en moquait pourtant. Elle ne cherchait à faire de Maggie l'ennemi public numéro un. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que Callie cesse de l'aimer autant mais peu importe ce qu'elle racontait, la petite, quand elle sortait de l'école, commençait par courir dans les bras de Maggie et lui faisait un bisou avant de rejoindre sa mère quand celle-ci l'appelait.

…

« - Elle est où Callie, demanda Manon en arrivant à l'école quelques jours plus tard.

« - Aucun idée mon cœur. Tu lui demanderas quand elle arrivera d'accord ?

« - D'accord… Maman ?

« - Oui ?

« - Pourquoi tu ne parles plus à Caleb ? T'es fâchée ?

« - Non c'est lui qui est fâché. Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas aller à l'école, ajouta-t-elle avant que sa fille ne réponde, et quand tu en sortiras ce soir, on ira à la patinoire.

« - On achètera de la pizza en rentrant ?

« - Oui et je t'expliquerais pourquoi Caleb et moi on ne se parle plus pour le moment d'accord ?

« - D'accord.

Manon sourit, embrassa sa mère et commença à partir à l'école quand elle eut un doute. Se retournant, elle fixa la grille de l'école puis revint vers sa maman.

« - Maman ? Si Caleb et toi, vous vous parlez plus, ça veut dire que Callie et moi on peut plus se parler ?

« - Tu étais copine avec Callie avant que je sois copine avec Caleb, n'est-ce pas ?

« - C'est vrai, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

« - Alors pourquoi veux-tu que ça change ? Callie reste ta copine et toi tu restes la sienne. Et si Caleb et moi on ne se parle plus, on ne vous empêchera pas d'être amies. Ça serait vraiment méchant.

« - D'accord, soupira-t-elle soulagée… Je t'aime maman.

Maggie prit sa fille dans ses bras et embrassa sa tempe avant de la laisser entrer dans l'école. Elle resta quelques minutes de plus tout en guettant l'heure s'étonnant que Caleb ne soit pas déjà arrivé puis, quand elle n'eut plus le temps, elle salua Pamela et rejoignit le métro afin de partir travailler.

…

Caleb regarda sa montre. Il était quinze heures trente et il quitta son bureau pour rejoindre son architecte. Son entreprise travaillait en ce moment sur des meubles inspirés de l'univers fantastique. Il prévint Allan qu'il s'absentait le temps d'aller chercher sa fille à l'école et de la déposer chez sa mère qui monta dans sa voiture pour rejoindre l'école. Quand il arriva, la sonnerie n'avait pas encore sonnée et il s'immisça dans la foule de parents attendant son bébé. La cloche retentit et peu après une foule d'élèves sortie par la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant sortir Manon et s'attendit à voir sa fille derrière mais elles n'étaient pas ensemble. « Une première, songea-t-il. Depuis le début de l'année elles sont presqu'inséparables ! » Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa fille lui avait demandé pourquoi ils n'allaient plus au parc avec Manon et Maggie ou pourquoi elles ne venaient plus les voir. Pour le moment, il s'était caché derrière le fait que Trish vivait avec eux et qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec Maggie mais celle-ci avait déménagé la veille et il se doutait qu'avant dimanche, il devrait expliquer à sa fille qu'il avait été méchant avec Maggie sans raison. La foule des élèves se tarit et il s'étonna en ne voyant pas sa fille. Il s'approcha de Manon pour qu'elle lui dise que Callie était encore à l'intérieur mais Pamela la vit.

« - Caleb ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

« - Je viens chercher Callie quelle question !

« - Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas vu sa mère ce matin.

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa brièvement le regard de Maggie avant que celle-ci ne se détourne en rappelant à Manon qu'elles devaient aller à la patinoire. Nous étions vendredi soir et elle avait décidé au matin que sa fille ne ferait ses devoirs que le lendemain afin de pouvoir décompresser de sa semaine. Elle s'en alla donc en saluant Pamela qui lui rappela qu'elles avaient rendez-vous dimanche après-midi au parc. Caleb les regarda prendre rendez-vous puis s'éloigna pour appeler Trish afin de comprendre pourquoi celle-ci lui avait envoyé un sms au matin la prévenant qu'elle avait déposé leur fille à l'école puisque visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

…

Quand elles quittèrent la patinoire, Maggie était à bout de souffle. Depuis son nouvel accident de voiture, sa jambe la faisait de plus en plus souffrir et elle était parfois obligée de prendre de puissants analgésiques pour pouvoir tenir toute la journée sans s'effondrer sous la douleur. Elle savait qu'elle devrait faire un examen afin de comprendre où se trouvait le problème mais elle ne voulait pas découvrir qu'elle aurait besoin d'une nouvelle opération, de séances de kiné éprouvante ou pire. Soupirant, elle rejoignit Harlem en métro s'arrêtant à la pizzéria en bas de chez elle afin de commander une pizza qu'elles attendirent dans la boutique. S'asseyant, Maggie massa doucement son genou pour en atténuer la douleur puis promit à sa fille de tout lui raconter quand elles seraient chez elles.

Malheureusement, la porte de l'appartement vingt-deux n'était pas fermée que son portable sonna. Maggie laissa sa fille répondre préférant poser la pizza pour se déshabiller tout en écoutant distraitement la conversation.

« - Tonton Julio, s'exclama Manon ravie. … Euh oui oui maman elle est là mais elle est occupée avec la pizza ! … Oui on en a pris une avec du fromage partout même dans la pâte ! … Euh bah elle est occupée-là mais d'accord je lui dis. Maman ?

« - Oui mon cœur ? Viens-là que je t'enlève ton manteau.

« - Y a tonton Julio qui veut te parler. Il est chez Caleb, précisa-t-elle.

« - Ok, dit-elle en calant son portable sous son oreille afin de pouvoir déshabiller sa fille. Bonsoir Julio. Comment vas-tu ? _Moi ça va. Ecoute ça m'ennuie de te demander ça mais tu peux venir chez Caleb ?_ On, enfin lui a un problème et je… Ecoute c'est tendu entre Caleb et moi en ce moment et… _Callie a disparu_ , lâcha-t-il abruptement. Que… Quoi ? Mon Dieu comment va Caleb ? _Mal. Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de toi ! Tu peux venir ?_ Euh laisse-moi le temps de choper le métro et… _Et ta Cadillac ?_ Détruite dans l'accident que j'ai eu récemment… Longue histoire, souffla-t-elle. _Ok je viens te chercher._

Il raccrocha sur ces mots et Maggie fixa sa fille cherchant les mots pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi elle ne verrait pas Callie ce soir malgré qu'ils aillent chez Caleb. Sachant qu'elle avait vingt minutes, elle s'assit au salon demanda à Manon de la suivre.

« - Il faut que je te parle mon cœur.

« - Tu vas me dire pourquoi Caleb et toi vous êtes fâchés ?

« - Non. Je sais que je te l'ai promis mais il s'est passé un truc grave… On va aller voir Caleb mais Callie ne sera pas là.

« - Elle sera où ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un l'a enlevé.

« - Comme toi quand tu me prends ma poupée pour me punir parce que j'ai pas fait mes devoirs ?

« - Voilà sauf que là on ne sait pas qui a pris Callie.

« - Oh !… Mais Caleb il doit être tout triste alors ?

« - Oui. On va aller le voir pour lui tenir compagnie d'accord ? Mais il va falloir que tu sois sage.

« - Promis.

Maggie sourit fière de sa fille puis la laissa jouer préférant aller faire leur sac au cas où elles passeraient la nuit chez lui. Elle ajouta plusieurs jouets pour distraire son bébé puis mit le sac dans l'entrée avant de regarder la pizza. Supposant que Caleb ne serait pas d'humeur à cuisiner, elle prépara une salade avec de pignon de pin. Elle eut à peine terminée qu'on sonna à la porte et elle ouvrit à Julio.

« - Salut. Manon est là ?

« - Dans sa chambre. Je l'appelle…

« - Non attends, il faut que je te prévienne d'un truc avant, dit-il avec beaucoup trop de sérieux.

La jeune femme le fixa. Elle commençait à bien connaître le parrain non-officiel de Callie. Du moins elle pensait le connaître comme un type jovial qui visiblement avait appris de ses erreurs de jeunesse et qui s'en était remis mais ce soir, il semblait trop sérieux pour leur âge et elle se demanda quel en était la cause.

« - C'est Trish… Caleb pense que c'est elle qui a kidnappé Callie. La police enquête mais on ne sait pas grand-chose.

« - Oh merde ! Comment va-t-il ?

« - Mal tu penses ! Il s'en veut d'avoir laissé cette satanée bonne femme entrer dans leur vie mais… Hey Manon, s'interrompit-il en souriant. Prête petite fleur ?

La petite hurla un « oui » joyeux et il prit le sac alors qu'elle posait la pizza sur le saladier avant d'habiller sa fille. Enfilant également son manteau, elle prit le repas, masquant sa grimace de douleur pour n'inquiéter personne et suivit tout le monde jusqu'à la Mercedes de Caleb que Julio avait visiblement emprunté. Durant le trajet, et par égard pour l'innocence de Manon, aucun des adultes n'aborda le vrai sujet. A la place, ils badinèrent sur l'odeur de la pizza au fromage, s'arrêtèrent le temps d'en prendre une aux fruits de mers, puis sur la semaine surchargée de Manon jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans l'allée de la famille Becker. Il y avait une voiture de police dans la rue et un officier s'approcha d'eux afin de savoir qui ils étaient. Heureusement après quelques formalités, ils purent entrer dans la maison en elle-même. Silencieuse, comme seule peut l'être une maison sans enfant, ils sourcillèrent en voyant Caleb faire des tractions accroché à une barre. Maggie déglutit en voyant ses biceps bandés, son torse nu recouvert de sueur. Les chevilles croisées, il ne portait qu'un short de sport bleu marin et des bandeaux éponges noirs aux poignets. Le regard fixé sur le mur qui lui faisait face, il montait et descendait rapidement. La jeune femme ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps musclé de son amant qui allait de haut en bas sans s'arrêter. Sans ralentir.

« - Caleb, s'écria la petite fille en le rejoignant en courant.

« - Salut Manon, dit-il entre deux tractions.

Tandis qu'il continuait ses exercices, Maggie suivit Julio dans la cuisine quand il lui fit signe. Dès qu'ils furent loin des oreilles enfantines, elle lui demanda ce qu'ils savaient pour le moment.

« - Trish a dit qu'elle emmènerait Callie à l'école ce matin. Quand Caleb est parti, elle a appelé l'école pour dire que la petite était malade. On en sait pas plus. Sauf que sa fameuse nouvelle adresse était du pipeau. Elle n'avait pas cherché de nouvel appartement. En réalité, elle espérait que Caleb retomberait amoureux d'elle et qu'ils formeraient la famille qu'ils auraient dû former il y a sept ans. Malheureusement tu es entré dans la vie de mon pote entre temps et il est tombé amoureux de toi. Elle n'a visiblement pas appréciée. D'après la police, elle avait un petit rôle dans une série à la noix. Une sorte de soap genre « Les feux de l'amour » mais on en sait pas plus.

« - Ok et... Pourquoi il fait de l'exercice, demanda-t-elle en découpant les pizzas.

« - Il t'a déjà parlé de la vie à l'EP ?

« - C'est un sujet qu'il évite. Consciemment ou non.

« - La vie là-bas... Ce n'est pas simple. Tu es privé de tout. Mais surtout de ta liberté et de ta dignité. Tu portes des vêtements prêtés par l'état de la combinaison à tes slips, tu apprends à vivre à plusieurs. Dormir à quatre dans une chambre, à prendre ta douche avec vingt autres mecs chaque jour et quand t'es là parce que t'as fait le con tu peux le supporter mais...

« - Mais Caleb était innocent, compléta-t-elle. Il a payé pour éviter que sa sœur aille en prison.

« - C'est ce que j'ai appris lors de ma dernière visite en effet… Enfin bref, Caleb est arrivé à L'EP, il était en colère parce qu'il payait pour rien, il… On a tous eu des cours pour apprendre à gérer sa colère mais Caleb a passé plus de temps à faire du sport qu'autre chose. Il lisait chaque soir mais passait le reste du temps dans la salle de sport ou à faire des abdos ou des pompes dans la chambre. Et quand il est énervé ou qu'il se sent impuissant, il se dépense pour éviter de penser et surtout d'exploser.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et rejoignit le salon. Caleb était toujours accroché à sa barre sauf qu'il se soulevait d'une main alternant bras gauche et bras droit. Elle la regarda faire une série de dix sur le côté gauche puis envoya sa fille rejoindre Julio afin de manger. Caleb travailla son bras droit et quand il arriva à dix, elle posa sa main sur son genou. Il sursauta et lui donna un coup de pied léger. Manque de chance, il heurta son genou fragile et elle tomba au sol en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Il croisa son regard et analysa la situation. Une seconde plus tard, il sauta au sol pour s'accroupir à ses côtés.

« - Hey Maggie, ça va, demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Ouais je… Ce n'est rien, souffla-t-elle en serrant les dents. Je venais te proposer de manger un truc avant de… Eh bien reprendre tes tractions, hasarda-t-elle.

« - Je vais prendre une douche avant mais… Que fais-tu là Maggie ? Ne te méprends pas, je suis touché que tu sois là ce soir mais j'ai été horrible avec toi ! J'ai laissé Trish t'insulter sans réagir, je t'ai insulté en te demandant de rester loin de ma fille, je t'ignore depuis des jours à cause de la honte que je ressens et pourtant, tu es là Maggie… Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que je t'aime imbécile et j'aime Callie comme si c'était ma fille. Je sais bien qu'elle ne le sera jamais et que Trish sera toujours sa maman mais je me suis attachée à elle. C'est ta fille et tu es une personne qui compte énormément pour moi. Peu importe ce que tu as pu me dire ou ce que tu me diras, s'il arrive quelque chose à Callie, à Leah ou à toi alors je reviendrais dans ta vie. Le temps que tu auras besoin de moi, de soutien ou autre… Allez va te laver, on t'attend pour dîner.

Il la fixa de son regard pénétrant puis se releva avant de lui tendre la main pour qu'elle puisse en faire de même. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en la voyant inspiré longuement avant de prendre sa main pour se remettre sur pied. Il sentit ses doigts se crisper quand elle le fit mais dès que ce fut bon, elle le lâcha et lui proposa de les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il acquiesça et rejoignit l'étage pour se laver rapidement sachant qu'il reprendrait ses activités dès qu'il serait seul. Pourtant alors que l'eau ruisselait sur sa peau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Maggie. A son grand regard marron pailletés, à ses cheveux châtains sans cesse attachés mais qu'il aimait voir étalés sur ses oreillers, à ses mains fines glissant sur sa peau ou s'agrippant à ses draps… Il pouvait citer et décrire en détail chaque détail de son anatomie. De la racine de ses cheveux au bout de ses orteils, c'était pour cette raison qu'il sentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Il y avait un problème avec son corps, probablement ses jambes mais il n'était sûr de rien et il ne voulait pas s'en occuper pour le moment. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il lui importait c'était qu'on lui rendre sa petite fille. Arrêtant le jet, il s'essuya et enfila un boxer et un nouveau short de sport. Il allait sortir quand il se rappela de la présence de Manon et enfila un tee-shirt puis rejoignit la cuisine. Il sourit en voyant qu'une salade accompagnait la pizza et s'assit avec ses amis.

Ils mangèrent en silence, hormis Manon qui demanda où était Callie et il sourcilla quand sa mère lui expliqua, en mentant légèrement, qu'elle était avec sa mère. Peu après, elle termina de dîner et Maggie la laissa regarder la télévision. Afin d'être tranquille Caleb lui proposa de regarder celle-ci dans sa chambre et ils s'installèrent au salon, le téléphone posé sur la table basse. Une nouvelle fois, il nota qu'elle grimaça en s'asseyant et s'interrogea sur la douleur qu'elle semblait ressentir au niveau de ses genoux.

« - Tu as prévenu ta famille, demanda Maggie au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence à fixer le téléphone.

« - Non. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter.

« - Ils voudraient être là Caleb. Tu as besoin de ta famille !

« - Non. J'ai besoin qu'on me ramène ma fille. Et que Trish disparaisse de la circulation quelque soit le moyen. Qu'elle soit enfermée en prison, noyée ou même enlevée par des extra-terrestres !

Maggie échangea un regard avec Julio et il se leva subitement pour rejoindre l'étage voir Manon alors que la jeune femme se rapprochait de Caleb en grimaçant. La fixant, elle posa sa main sur son genou et sourit légèrement.

« - Ne dis pas Caleb ! Tu n'es pas ce genre de type qui aime le sang. Tu es un gars bien qui aime sa fille par-dessus tout et qui ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive de problème. Tu veux qu'elle grandisse au sein d'un foyer serein et agréable pour qu'elle puisse se construire et se trouver.

Il la fixa un instant, le regard dur puis soupira en posant sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Il était déjà fatigué et ce n'était que le début. Il savait que Trish avait plusieurs heures d'avance. Il avait quitté sa maison aux alentours de sept heures à cause d'un rendez-vous professionnel. Elle avait huit heures d'avance et la police l'avait prévenu, son ancienne petite amie avait pu quitter l'état de New York. Avec huit heures d'avance, elle pouvait être aussi bien en Ohio, qu'en Virginie ou dans le Maine. Elle n'avait cependant pas pris l'avion. La police avait vérifié les vols en partances et la petite Callie n'apparaissait nulle part.

Malgré qu'il ne veuille pas que sa famille soit au courant, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir sa sœur arriver chez lui le lendemain. Quand on avait sonné à la porte, il avait naïvement cru que la police lui ramenait sa fille. Il avait vite déchanté en voyant sa sœur sur le pas de la porte. Une valise à la main, elle lui demanda l'autorisation d'entrer et il s'effaça avant de fermer derrière elle. Presque aussitôt Maggie descendit et sourit avant de serrer Leah dans ses bras.

« - Salut. Comment vas-tu ? Le vol n'a pas été trop chaotique ?

« - Si mais je suis contente que tu aies appelé.

« - Tu l'as quand même appelé, demanda Caleb en fixant sa copine.

« - Oui Tu as besoin de ta famille Caleb et je… J'ai eu peur que tu fasses une connerie si Julio et moi ne sommes pas avec toi. Je dois retourner bosser dès lundi, dit-elle pour Leah, et Julio donne des conférences donc on a besoin de quelqu'un qui s'assure que ton frère ne fait pas le con en cherchant lui-même Trish par exemple.

« - Ça me va. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à faire à Paradise en ce moment. Manon est dans le coin ?

« - A l'étage, dans la chambre de Callie, lui indiqua Maggie avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'était jamais venue. Attends je te montre.

Sur ces mots, elles s'éloignèrent dans la maison laissant le jeune papa seul. Leah nota que son amie avait du mal à monter les marches et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait mais Maggie haussa les épaules en parlant d'un meuble dans lequel elle s'était cognée avant de lui proposer de lui présenter Julio qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Seulement dès qu'elle le vit, Leah oublia comment elle s'appelait. Elle avait souvent entendu parler de lui. Un compagnon de cellule de son frère quand il était à l'Etablissement Pénitencier et un ami mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Pourtant l'homme qu'il lui faisait face lui plut presque instantanément. Ses cheveux châtain, son regard marron et profondément doux, ses bras musclés, son visage avenant et agréable à regarder… Elle aurait pu rester ainsi, les bras ballants à le regarder encore et encore heureusement Maggie vint à son secours, lui évitant d'être mal à l'aise face à ce bel inconnu.

« - Leah voici Julio, meilleur ami de Caleb et parrain non-officiel de ta nièce Callie. Julio, voilà la sœur jumelle de Caleb, Leah. Je lui ai demandé de venir pour lundi, dit-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

« - Ok. Enchanté Leah et bienvenu dans la galère.

Tout en lui parlant, Julio l'observait attentivement. Elle portait un slim bleu foncé avec des chaînes, un pull blanc qui contrastait avec son teint bronzé, propre à la famille Becker en conclut-il sachant que son meilleur ami avait le même. Ses grands cils noirs donnaient de la profondeur à son regard bleu et il surprit son cœur à battre plus vite en sa présence. « Aucun doute, la frangine de Caleb me plait, songea-t-il. » Pour autant il n'en dit rien. Il ignorait si c'était réciproque et il savait que son meilleur ami avait probablement autre chose à penser en ce moment qu'à protéger sa sœur aussi il lui proposa de lui faire faire le tour de la maison qui n'était somme toute pas si grande.

…

« - Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de venir, demanda Caleb quand sa copine revint.

« - Parce que je m'inquiète de ce que tu pourrais faire quand Julio et moi serons en train de bosser. Je me doute que tu ne te feras rien, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes chercher Callie tout seul ou autre et puis qui mieux que celle avec qui tu as partagé ton placenta pourrait te soutenir et te comprendre ?

« - Celle qui comme moi a une petite fille de l'âge de Callie et qui est sa meilleure amie ? Je n'ai pas besoin de Leah !

« - Non en effet mais moi j'ai besoin d'elle. Ça me rassure de ne pas te savoir seul. Laisse-là rester Caleb ? S'il te plait.

« - Très bien, soupira-t-il. Si ça peut te rassurer, elle reste mais j'ignore où elle va dormir. On est déjà trop pour la maison. Tu dors sur un matelas dans la chambre de ma fille, ta fille dans le lit de Callie, moi dans le mien et Julio sur mon canapé…

« - Ne t'en fais pas, j'irais louer une chambre à l'hôtel, les interrompit Leah en les rejoignant avec Julio.

« - Pas la peine, j'irais. Mes conférences me rapportent assez et puis ça sera plus simple si tu restes ici Leah. Maggie sera tranquillisée et je viendrais après le boulot. De toute façon, avec Mag' on s'est déjà arrangé !

Caleb les fixa tous les trois et notant qu'ils étaient sérieux, il soupira. Visiblement, Julio disait vrai. Ils s'étaient déjà arrangés. Haussant les épaules, il prit son portable et rejoignit le salon où il passa la journée à attendre un appel de la police. Tout comme Maggie qui finit par retourner travailler, après avoir déposé Manon à l'école. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son travail, même si à titre exceptionnel, elle garda son téléphone portable avec elle durant toute la journée vérifiant l'écran dès qu'elle avait un instant. Elle passait ses pauses au téléphone à discuter avec Leah afin de savoir s'ils avaient des nouvelles seulement au soir, lorsqu'elle les rejoignit chez Caleb, ce fut pour apprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Un policier était avec le jeune papa, le tenant cependant informé de la situation. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à localiser Callie et sa mère mais ils avaient découverts plusieurs choses qu'ils lui résumèrent à son arrivée.

« - Trish a découvert que le personnage qu'elle jouait dans son soap à la con allait mourir. Son jeu d'actrice était tellement mauvais qu'elle n'aurait plus d'autres rôles. Son père a décidé qu'il ne l'aiderait plus à moins qu'elle fonde une famille ! A ce moment-là elle s'est souvenue de Caleb cet étudiant avec qui elle avait vécu trois ans et de l'enfant qu'on avait fait. Elle a voulu récupérer ses droits seulement elle n'apparaît sur aucun papier officiel. Elle n'est sa mère que d'un point de vue biologique. Enfin bref, j'ignore pourquoi elle voulait qu'on fonde une famille puisqu'il n'en a jamais été question.

« - Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle voulait jusqu'au moment où elle a découvert que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, précisa Julio en désignant Maggie qui rougit.

« - Voilà. Du coup elle a décidé d'enlever ma fille pour prouver à son paternel qu'elle a une famille ce qui lui permettra de récupérer l'argent et le soutien de papa-maman.

« - La police a une idée d'où elle est, intervint Maggie.

« - Non mais ils ont la liste de tous les endroits où elle peut aller.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Leah s'éloigna pour aider Manon à faire ses devoirs. Julio la suivit des yeux et décida de les rejoindre laissant Caleb et Maggie seuls au salon.

…

Elle l'intriguait. C'était un fait. Ils avaient passé une partie de la journée ensemble puisqu'il ne travaillait que le matin et Julio songea à proposer à la jeune femme d'aller déjeuner ensemble à l'occasion. Quand il l'ignorait mais si elle était d'accord ils pourraient choisir ensemble un moment qui leur conviendrait. De préférence quand Maggie serait là pour veiller sur Caleb. Il y réfléchit plusieurs heures et au soir, alors qu'il quittait l'appartement, il proposa à Leah de lui faire visiter le coin, celle-ci se plaignant qu'elle s'ennuyait à tourner en rond dans la maison.

« - Ça me va mais… Tu connais New York ?

« - C'est la ville que je visite le plus souvent vu que j'ai un pote chez qui crécher habituellement, sourit-il. Mais si tu préfères que ce soit Caleb ou Maggie,…

« - Non du tout. Ça ne me dérange pas que ce toi qui me fasses visiter New York… Et puis Caleb est trop occupé avec Trish pour le moment quant à Maggie elle a l'air d'avoir du mal à marcher.

« - Tu as remarqué toi aussi, demanda-t-il en souriant légèrement.

« - Ouais. Je me demande ce qu'elle a.

« - L'accident de voiture d'il n'y a pas longtemps. D'après ce que Caleb m'en a dit, ça n'avait pas l'air très grave mais visiblement Maggie lui a menti, puisque sa voiture est entièrement détruite et sa jambe semble la faire vraiment souffrir.

Leah hocha la tête et ils sortirent tous les deux sur le perron pour en parler. Ils décidèrent donc de se retrouver le jeudi midi afin d'aller déjeuner ensemble puisque Caleb comme Maggie seraient en train de travailler. Le rendez-vous pris, Julio lui souhaita une bonne nuit puis rejoignit sa voiture alors qu'elle rentrait dans la maison silencieuse. Visiblement son frère et Maggie étaient partis se coucher. Ce qui l'arrangeait. Elle ne voulait pas entendre Caleb lui demander de ne pas s'approcher de son meilleur ami. Se changeant elle se coucha rapidement refusant de songer à leur déjeuner. Elle serait seule avec lui pour la première fois et elle se demandait si elle devait s'habiller comme pour un premier rendez-vous ou non.

Elle finit par se décider et opta pour un jeans basique et un pull bleu qui rappelait ses yeux. Ils avaient prévu de visiter quelque peu New York, elle aurait l'air cruche à venir habiller d'une jolie robe et de talons. Naturellement il vint la chercher et durant le trajet jusqu'au Burger King sur Liberty street, il lui parla quelque peu de son travail. Comment il avait eu l'idée de faire ce genre de conférence, pourquoi malgré que ça l'oblige à voyager sans cesse, il n'en changeait pas… Il lui parla de l'été qu'il avait passé avec Caleb quand il avait été libéré, de ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant les jeunes le regarder avec sérieux, lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il avait vécu en prison, puis il lui parla de son frère. D'une facette qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Quand il était arrivé à l'EP, sa colère omniprésente, les nombreuses lettres dans la poubelle, toutes destiné à Maggie…

Durant le repas cependant, ils préférèrent parler des endroits qu'elle voulait voir. Notamment la statue de la Liberté, et le métro. Il n'y en avait pas à Paradise et elle voulait découvrir les souterrains sentant l'urine, les sans-abri qui y faisaient la manche, les apprentis musiciens qui jouaient autant pour avoir une pièce que pour se faire découvrir. Il rit de sa drôle de fascination pour le métro mais lui promit qu'ils iraient voir la statue de la Liberté en métro avant de lui proposer de se balader dans le mythique Central Park.

…

Maggie était en pleine promenade avec monsieur Whittaker quand son portable sonna. Perplexe, elle voulut le mettre en sourdine seulement en notant que c'était Caleb, elle s'excusa auprès de son patient et décrocha.

« - Je ne peux pas te parler, je bosse Caleb et… _La police vient d'appeler. Ils ont arrêtés Trish !_ Que… Quoi ? Mais c'est génial, s'exclama-t-elle ravie. _Ouais elle comptait passer la frontière Canadienne au niveau de Vancouver…_ Ecoute Caleb je suis ravie que Callie soit en sécurité mais je travaille et… _Oh ouais désolé_ , se reprit-il. _Ecoute Callie arrive ce soir. Tiens-le toi pour dit, ce soir c'est la fête ! On mange des fajitas._ Ok je note. A tout à l'heure !

Elle raccrocha en souriant et reprit sa journée bien plus heureuse que durant son début de semaine. Elle termina sa journée en rayonnant faisant sourire ces patients en ayant des petites attentions pour chacun puis quitta son travail pour rejoindre le métro mais Leah l'appela depuis une mini-cooper rouge.

« - Nouvelle voiture ?

« - Location. J'ai trouvé un job au Burger King sur Liberty street. Je vais peut-être rester sur New York plus longtemps que prévu.

« - Il y a une raison familiale ou bien Julio t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

« - Tu... Tu t'en es aperçu, demanda Leah en blanchissant légèrement.

« - Ben c'est plutôt flagrant. Et je crois qu'il n'est pas totalement indifférent non plus. Il te suit du regard assez souvent, il te rejoint quand tu t'isoles en cuisine ou au salon... Ne me fais pas croire que vous faites ça pour nous laisser en tête-à-tête Caleb et moi, sourit-elle.

Leah rougit farouchement et la conduit jusqu'à la _Blue School_ tout en discutant légèrement. Ce soir c'était la fête. Cependant Maggie songea qu'elle n'avait plus remis les pieds chez elle depuis l'enlèvement de Callie. Elle demanda donc à son amie si elles pourraient faire un crochet, elle avait besoin de vêtements propres. Leah accepta en riant avant de se garer devant l'école en se moquant de Maggie qu'elle trouvait « mignonne » dans les tee-shirts ou chemise de son frère. La jeune femme rougit. Depuis l'enlèvement de Callie, et bien qu'ils aient passé énormément de temps ensemble, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Caleb était concentré sur sa fille et elle la comprenait puisqu'elle s'inquiétait autant que lui pour la petite. « Seulement à partir de demain, ce soir il n'osera pas s'éloigner de plus d'un mètre de sa fille, songea-t-elle amusée en s'arrêtant devant les portes, on va devoir régler nos problèmes ne serait-ce que pour savoir où on en est. » Elle revint au présent lorsque la sonnerie retentit et regarda les portes s'ouvrir déversant comme chaque jour, les nombreux écoliers. Sa fille arriva en courant et lui sauta dans les bras. Malheureusement Maggie n'avait pas pensé qu'elle le ferait et ne put s'appuyer sur sa bonne jambe aussi elle tomba lourdement sur le sol en criant de douleur avant de croiser le regard paniquer de sa fille.

« - Je t'ai fait mal maman ? Je suis désolée, dit-elle aussitôt au bord des larmes.

« - Mais non ma chérie, ce n'est pas toi. Maman a mal à la jambe depuis plusieurs jours et en tombant, j'ai cogné dessus. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute d'accord ?

Manon hocha la tête au moment où Pamela lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle hocha la tête ne voulant inquiéter personne, sa fille en premier lieu. Elle tenta donc de se relever manque de chance, lorsqu'elle voulut s'appuyer sur sa jambe fragile, elle ressentit comme un coup de jus qui partit de sa rotule et qui descendit jusqu'à ses orteils la faisant crier de douleur avant qu'elle ne reste au sol. « Ce n'est pas vrai, songea-t-elle dépitée. Je vais devoir tout recommencer. Les opérations, le kiné, les cicatrices partout… Tout va recommencer sauf que je devrais m'organiser pour être là pour Manon ! » Sans s'en apercevoir, elle se mit à pleurer vaincue inquiétant sa fille qui finit par venir lui faire un câlin.

« - C'est pas grave maman, je vais t'aider d'accord ? Comme toi quand je tombe.

Tout en parlant Manon prit le bras de sa maman et le glissa sur ses épaules comme elle l'avait vu faire à la télé. Maggie l'en empêcha et appela Leah pour lui demander de l'aide. Elle devait aller à l'hôpital.

…

Caleb était chez lui, serrant sa fille contre lui alors qu'elle lui racontait la grande promenade qu'elle avait faite avec sa maman, quand sa sœur l'appela. Surpris, il décrocha sachant que Maggie était avec elle et supposa qu'elle allait lui demander s'il ne lui manquait rien pour le repas de ce soir.

« - Oui jumelle ? _Ouais t'inquiète pas, j'emmène Maggie à l'hôpital elle a fait une mauvaise chute à l'école et ne peut plus s'appuyer sur sa jambe. On arrive mais je ne sais pas quand du coup._ Oh ok, sourcilla-t-il. _A ce propos, tu as les clés de chez Maggie ? Tu peux passer chez elle lui prendre des vêtements de rechange ?_ _Non, non mais j'irais demain_ , intervint la concernée en arrière fond. _Et il n'a pas la clef de chez moi !_ Elle a raison. Ecoute faites ce que vous avez à faire, on vous attend. _Ok a ce soir alors !_

Elle raccrocha aussitôt et il fixa sa fille partagé. Il ne voulait pas la quitter mais il avait conscience que Maggie avait été là pour lui malgré ses problèmes de santé aussi il appela Julio qui répondit amusé.

« - _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur parce qu'elle s'est endormie ?_ Non, soupira Caleb. Ecoute, je dois m'absenter une heure et je ne peux pas emmener Callie. Tu peux venir la garder ? _Ouais j'arrive_ , reprit son ami avec sérieux. Ok merci. _Je t'en prie. Je suis là dans vingt minutes._

Caleb raccrocha en soupirant et laissa sa fille continuer de lui raconter toute son épopée ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son parrain entra. Elle cria de joie en le voyant et lui courut dans les bras alors que son père prenait ses clefs. Quitter son bébé ne lui plaisait pas mais il voulait montrer à Maggie qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui autant qu'il avait pu compter sur elle. Assurant à Callie qu'il revenait vite, il monta dans sa voiture et rejoignit les urgences. Elles étaient là toutes les trois et il se planta devant sa sœur qui sourcilla. En quelques mots, ils se décidèrent et Leah quitta l'établissement pour rejoindre l'appartement de son amie afin d'aller leur prendre à Manon et elle de quoi passer plusieurs nuits chez lui alors qu'il restait avec elle, Manon ayant préféré suivre « tata Leah ». Ils se turent durant plusieurs minutes puis la jeune maman le fixa.

« - Tu ne devrais pas être là Caleb. Ta fille a besoin de…

« - Je suis là où je dois être Mag'… Ecoute, reprit-il une minute plus tard, quand j'ai eu besoin, quand Callie était kidnappée par sa mère, tu as été là pour moi. J'ai bien vu que tu avais mal au genou, que monter et descendre les marches te faisait souffrir pourtant tu es restée sans te plaindre. Et j'ai été un salaud après l'accident de voiture alors le moins que je puisse faire c'est d'être là pour toi alors que tu souffres bien plus que je l'aurais pensé… Mais j'ai une question. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas plainte de ton genou ?

« - Tu avais assez de problème et je ne voulais pas m'absenter et risquer que tu penses que je n'aime pas Callie.

« - Je sais que tu aimes ma fille, ne t'en fais pas. Et au vu de notre passif, j'aurais compris que tu m'aies laissé Manon le temps d'aller faire des examens à l'hôpital tu sais ?

« - Je l'ignorais… Caleb, je peux te poser une question ? Que sommes-nous l'un pour l'autre ? Sommes-nous toujours un couple ?

« - Oui. Enfin à mes yeux, nous n'avons jamais rompu et je suis toujours aussi dingue de toi Margareth Amstrong, ajouta-t-il doucement en la fixant dans les yeux. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Parce que je suis toujours amoureuse de toi Caleb !

Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Elle lui répondit aussitôt avant de doucement s'éloigner se souvenant qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital. Il sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de la serrer contre lui jusqu'au retour de Leah. Seulement quarante minutes plus tard, celle-ci lui envoya un message le prévenant qu'elle restait avec Callie et Manon afin qu'ils puissent parler sérieusement et il voulut s'éloigner pour lui demander de revenir afin qu'il reste avec sa fille dont on l'avait privé deux semaines mais Maggie fut appelée au même instant et il la suivit dans la salle d'examen n'en sortant que lorsqu'elle dut se déshabiller.

Heureusement, après une heure de radios et d'auscultation en tout genre, elle apprit qu'elle n'avait rien de grave et que quelques petites séances de kinésithérapie suffiraient à faire disparaître les douleurs qu'elle avait dès qu'elle marchait.

…

 _Cinq mois plus tard…_

Leah rentra chez elle suivit de Julio. Ils étaient exténués. Ils avaient passé le week-end à aider Maggie à emménager chez Caleb et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose. Prendre une douche rapide avant de laisser son petit ami lui faire l'amour avec la tendresse qu'il avait toujours pour elle. « Je savais qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, songea-t-elle en se déshabillant pour entrer sous le jet brûlant. Elle a toujours été folle de lui et vice-versa à bien y penser. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu la fixer le regard pétillant quand on était plus jeune… Cela dit se marier si vite… » Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par deux mains douces sur sa peau qui la firent au présent. Julio n'avait visiblement pas la patience d'attendre qu'elle en sorte pour entrer dans la cabine.

« - A quoi penses-tu ma belle ?

« - Caleb et Maggie… Ils se marient début août, alors qu'ils viennent d'emménager… Ils se marient dans un peu plus d'un mois, dit-elle incrédule.

« - Ouais mais ils s'aiment depuis des années… Même lorsqu'on était à l'EP, Caleb ne l'a pas oublié. Il a passé les premiers mois à lui écrire plusieurs lettres lui demandant comment elle allait, si elle lui en voulait… Il s'inquiétait pour elle, se posait mille questions sans jamais oser interroger vos parents ni envoyer ses lettres qui finissaient chiffonner dans la corbeille de la chambre.

« - Tu m'as déjà raconté cette histoire, sourit-elle.

« - Je sais ma belle… Dis donc, tu as le dos noué, ajouta-t-il en embrassant son épaule. Sortons de là que je te détende.

Leah sourit. Sans répondre, elle éteignit l'eau alors qu'il sortait pour prendre une serviette. Après se l'être rapidement noué à la taille, il en enroula une autre autour de sa petite amie depuis cinq mois. Il sourit distraitement en se souvenant de leur premier baiser. Le jour où ils avaient fêté le retour de Callie. Tandis que Caleb et Maggie étaient à l'hôpital.

 _Flash-back_

 _Julio sourcilla en voyant Manon arriver avec Leah seulement avant qu'il lui puisse l'interroger elle lui expliqua la situation. Sachant que Maggie et Caleb avaient besoin de se retrouver tous les deux, elle avait embarqué Manon avec elle afin qu'ils puissent parler. « Elle est maligne cette petite, songea-t-il sous le charme. » Les petites se coururent dans les bras et se racontèrent tout ce que l'autre avaient raté. Callie n'ayant pas été bâillonnée ou retenue contre son grès parla de son kidnapping comme d'une grande balade avec sa maman qui avait fini par aller en prison, concept qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris. Caleb lui avait promis de lui expliquer demain. Julio les regarda quelques instants amusé avant de tourner la tête en sentant Leah s'asseoir à ses côtés. Depuis leur déjeuner, au burger king, ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger ensemble le midi. Il appréciait sa compagnie même s'il avait été surpris d'apprendre par Maggie, que la jeune femme était devenue gothique depuis que son frère avait été en prison. Pourtant elle ne portait plus vraiment de noir. Ses ongles étaient de couleur claire et ses cheveux avaient retrouvés leur châtain naturel._

 _« - Tu crois qu'ils vont bientôt revenir ?_

 _« - Je suis même surprise que Caleb ne m'ait pas demandé de ramener mes fesses à l'hôpital pour qu'il revienne auprès de Callie, pouffa Leah en le fixant. Pourquoi ?_

 _« - Je pensais qu'on pourrait préparer le dîner ?_

 _Elle haussa les épaules et prévenant les petites qu'ils étaient à la cuisine, ils découpèrent tomates, poivrons, salade ainsi que les morceaux de poulets tout en discutant. Leah le surprit à rougir quand leurs mains se frôlèrent et s'en demanda la cause. « Se pourrait-il que je ne le laisse pas indifférent, se demanda-t-elle en coupant sa tomate. » Son inattention lui valu de se blesser et elle retint un cri de douleur avant de fixer son index qui saignait. La seconde suivante, Julio prit sa main et glissa son doigt dans sa bouche pour en aspirer le sang sous son regard surpris. Gardant sa main dans la sienne, il la conduisit dans la salle de bain et nettoya son doigt avant de mettre un sparadrap sur la blessure plus pour la protéger qu'autre chose._

 _« - Et voilà tu ne crains plus rien, dit-il doucement._

 _« - Merci… Tu as aspiré mon sang, dit-elle à moitié choquée._

 _« - Il avait un goût de tomate fraîche… Tu sais que si tu continues de mordre tes lèvres, elles vont aussi saigner et que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à en aspirer le sang._

 _« - Chiche, le provoqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre sans le quitter des yeux._

 _« - Tu as conscience que je risque fortement de t'embrasser si je m'approche de tes lèvres ?_

 _« - C'est peut-être justement ce que j'attends._

 _Julio la fixa surpris par sa franchise puis cessa de réfléchir et se rapprocha doucement de la jeune femme. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'éloigne à chaque nouveau centimètre franchi mais elle resta à sa place, se contentant de s'humidifier la bouche et ce dernier geste vainquit ses derniers doutes. La seconde suivante, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme qui sourit avant de répondre à son baiser avec tendresse en s'accrochant à son cou. Un moteur se garant dans l'allée l'empêcha d'enlacer la jeune femme et il s'écarta doucement de sa bouche qu'il fixa une seconde sans rien dire puis soupira._

 _« - Ton frère et Maggie sont là. La fête peut commencer._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Secouant la tête, il emmena sa petite amie dans sa chambre seulement alors qu'ils allaient l'embrasser, le téléphone sonna et elle grogna « Kendra » en décrochant. Ils savaient tous deux que la jeune femme ne cesserait de les appeler que lorsqu'ils répondraient.

« - Quoi, dit-elle énervée. _Brian et moi on se sépare !_ Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était surprenant ! Tu l'as trompé avec deux de ses employés, asséna Leah. _Tu pourrais être plus sympa avec moi Leah, je te signale que…_ Que rien du tout ! Ecoute t'es sorti avec mon frère, il a plus de dix ans, tu l'as trompé avec ton mari actuel et tu as fait du chantage à mon frère. Tu mérites de finir malheureuse sous un pont à mendier pour un bout de pain rassis ! _C'est comme ça que tu parles à une amie ?_ On n'est pas amies Kendra et tu le sais ! On ne l'a jamais été, tu ne m'aimais même pas lorsque tu sortais avec mon frère, avant de te transformer en pétasse ! La seule raison de tes appels hebdo c'est que tu te renseignes sur la relation entre Caleb et Maggie, espérant qu'ils vont se séparer mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Ils vont se marier, ils sont réellement heureux ensemble, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, et il t'a totalement oublié ! Alors maintenant fous-moi la paix ou je porte plainte pour harcèlement !

Elle raccrocha sur ces mots et soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers son petit ami.

« - Alors où en étions-nous ?

« - Juste là, sourit-il en venant l'embrasser… Cela dit ma belle, j'aime quand tu sors tes griffes ! Tu es incroyable !

* * *

FIN

Et voilà ! Ce défi est enfin terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cet univers ? Moi personnellement je l'adore mais j'aime tout ce qu'écrit cet auteur donc… En tout cas, j'attends vos avis avec beaucoup d'impatience. Sur le défi, l'univers, la manière que j'ai écris, dites-moi tout ce qui vous vient à l'esprit ) Comme d'habitude, je vous remets en dessous les conditions du dit défi afin que vous puissiez me dire si je l'ai ou non respectée selon vous.

Miss Tagada (L)

 **Univers** : Libre !

 **Rating** : Libre !

 **Concept** : Parents élevant seuls leur enfant : l'un veuf(ve), l'autre célibataire [Abandon] / Ils doivent bien évidement finir ensemble !

 **Conditions** : 1ère rencontre à l'école de leurs enfants, qui sont dans la même classe. Les enfants doivent avoir au minimum six ans - Ils doivent emménager ensemble à un moment de l'histoire - Décrire un premier rendez-vous - Retour du parent biologique qui a abandonné l'un des enfants [Prétexte au choix] - Drame à introduire [Au choix] - Et s'attarder sur certains couples secondaires !

 **Mots à placer** : Capharnaüm - Bisbille - Balloter - Jargon - Mielleux !

 **Phrase à placer** : « Je t'en prie, Discrète est mon deuxième prénom ! »


End file.
